


Ms. Mills will see you now.

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: Based off of Lana's new photoshoot with Bell Soto.Regina Mills is an enigma, a titan in San Francisco's financial world. Robin Locksley is a simple reporter tasked with the job of interviewing the infamous woman. What he finds is far more than he ever anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Ms. Mill Will See You Now

Ch.1 - The Interview

Robin isn’t exactly sure what to expect as he walks along the polished concrete floors of Crown Enterprise. Everything is immaculate, not a speck on the massive windows that look out onto San Francisco Bay. He’s never actually been in the Salesforce Tower before, has seen it, but never set foot in the place till now. Fifty-four floors up and Robin is glad his childhood fear of heights hasn’t yet snuck up. It’s beyond high, he can see across the entire downtown core and out into the bay. 

It’s rather impressive, if one likes the glass and steel look of the office he steps into. Personally Robin prefers a bit more coziness, but to each their own he supposes as the receptionist blinks up at him. 

“Can I help you?” She flicks a pen between her fingers as Robin glances around the room. It’s bigger than his entire office, this reception area, with it’s five ivory white couches lined perfectly around a circular marble table. It’s floor to ceiling windows, light gray curtains tied with gold tiebacks, an inordinate amount of white lilies pertly arranged in glass vases. Not a speck of dust or a paper out of place. “Sir? Do you have an appointment?” The blonde receptionist calls out once more 

Robin turns, adjusts his worn leather briefcase across his chest. “I have a ten o’clock with Ms. Mills.” 

The young woman cocks her brow at him quizzically, tight ringlets bouncing in her high ponytail as she looks him up and down. Clearly he’s out of place here in his denim jeans and navy blazer. At least he pressed his shirt this morning between feeding Roland breakfast. Clearing his throat, Robin steps towards the granite desk, shuffling for his phone before revealing an email thread between his boss and Ms.Mills’ PR woman, Mal Drake. “I’m doing an op-ed on Ms. Mills.” 

The woman hums, glancing back down at the computer before her, giving Robin a chance to peruse the place once more. Behind the desk, CROWN is emblazoned on the white and gray streaked marble walls in gold letters. For a moment he smirks to himself at the thought that yes, this is exactly what a Queen’s castle would look like. He sees a few women in a boardroom across the hallway, wonders briefly if she is in there. 

Regina Mills is one of the richest women in the continental US, an empress running her empire. They have stock in everything from automotives, tech, the financial sector and the largest beauty companies in the world. He did his homework on her, on the company. Henry Mills Sr. started it thirty years ago, a business college grad who invested in energy efficient fuels for the automotive industries. Initially it was a long shot, but slowly as his company gained recognition so did he. Before the founder hit fifty, his once small company hit a billion dollars. He was a man of power with a wife and daughter. 

He read about Cora Mills, a forceful woman who persuaded her husband to leave the world of energy efficient fuels and into the tech sector, then into buying beauty companies. Crown Enterprises sky-rocketed and there are few companies that don’t have some sort of tie to the mogul giant now.

“Oh, I do see you in here. Robin Locksley?” Blue eyes peer up at him and he offers up a smile as the blonde stands, leading him down the hallway and through a set of onyx wood doors. It strikes him as odd. Everywhere else in this office is see-through, glass walls permeate from wall to wall. Each one except this one. It’s a set of double wooden doors, framed the entire rest of the hallway by matching wood, a wall in every sense, and it makes Robin wonder what the boss doesn’t want others to see behind closed doors. 

"Ms. Mills will see you now." 

Following behind the young woman, Robin steps into what has to be the most spectacular view of San Francisco he has ever seen. It takes his breath away. So much so he doesn’t realize the receptionist has left, his eyes dead focused on the bright blue sky that never seems to end. A smile parts his lips as he spies the San Francisco Chronicle building towards the west, seemingly so small compared to the enormous landscape before him. Chuckling, he turns and takes in the boss’s office. 

It’s much the same as the reception - clean white couches on one side, a marble coffee table centered between them nestled in front of an electric fireplace that dances away quietly. There are a few large black and white canvas photos hanging on the soft gray walls. One is a picture of Henry Sr. and Cora Mills smiling at some regalia event. Another a vast mountain landscape overlooking a crystal clear lake. The third has Robin’s heart skip a beat. 

It’s her, and she is stunning. 

It’s a portrait. Dark raven hair swept up into an elegant curl, revealing the cut of a perfect jawline and slender neck framed by a diamond chain. His eyes become enamoured by her collarbones, the cut of a lightly colored sweetheart strapless dress, the slight curve at the tops of her breasts. He counts four small beauty marks adorning the soft swells before his eyes drift upward to her smile. Perhaps the most gorgeous smile he’s ever seen. She’s wearing light lipstick, a perfect row of white teeth beaming behind. He spies a small scar on the top right of her plump lips, and once again Robin finds himself curious.

If he thought her smile was beautiful, her eyes are simply mesmerizing. Dark, thick lashes framing almond shaped chocolate eyes. They sparkle in a way Robin finds far to alluring, the sharp draw of her brow draws him impossibly closer. 

He’s seen pictures of her before, found her attractive through a screen, but this portrait, it’s devastatingly gorgeous. 

“That was from the Met Gala two years ago. My mother thought it pretty enough to become my office art. Though I don’t know who in their right mind would want to stare at a photo of themselves everyday. It’s rather obnoxious if you ask me,” a smooth, sultry voice ghosts from behind Robin. 

He spins on the spot, finding a rather amused Regina Mills smirking curiously at him. Heat runs rampant through his cheeks as he blushes bashfully at her before shrugging, “I would have to agree with your mother. It’s a beautiful photo.” He bites back a smile, stretching out a hand that she delicately takes. 

“Robin Locksley,” he supplies quickly. “San Francisco Chronicle.” 

Regina hums quietly, and Robin tries not to think about how soft her hand is in his own. 

Her dark eyes peer at him, holding his gaze steady before she licks her burgundy painted lips, “Regina Mills, but you already knew that.” She’s smiling as she says it, brown eyes glinting in a way that sends a shiver up Robin’s spine. 

“I’d be pretty terrible at my job if I didn’t,” he chuckles and gets a small laugh out of Regina as well, a noise that permeates through his entire body. That is a sound he’d like to hear again, and again, and again. 

Her fingers slide out of his hand, and for the first time, Robin lets himself get the whole view of the infamous woman as she turns, heels clicking towards one of the white couches on the far side. 

Sin. Her body is utter sin.

A tiny waist encased in a tailored, steel gray silk blouse, an indescribable curve to her hips swaying in a tight black skirt, a long silver zipper running down the entire backside. Long olive legs, and toned calves, taut, thanks to the staggeringly high stiletto’s she wears. 

How she walks in them without even a tiny wobble, Robin has no idea. Nor does he realize he hasn’t moved an inch until Regina is sitting down on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, hitching the black skirt up enough to reveal a peeking of gorgeous thigh. He swears he spies a hint of a black lace garter belt. 

She is an absolute sin. 

“Do you usually stand when you interview someone?” She bites back a smirk, gesturing him to sit on the other end. 

He burns in embarrassment, knowing damn well she knows he was admiring the _ view. _

Regaining his wits, Robin slides down onto the couch, setting his bag on the floor and simply looks at her - at the way her short hair falls like silk to her shoulders, not a strand out of place, at least not until she tucks half behind her ear only for it to promptly fall back in front of her eyes once more. 

His fingers itch to touch it, to feel the softness. 

A knock at the door tugs Robin out of his daze and to the young blonde receptionist rolling a cart into the office, the smell of freshly brewed coffee cover the sweet scent of Regina’s perfume he’d begun to drown in. He frowns at the fleeting irritation towards the invading coffee smell, quickly shakes it off as Regina offers him a white and gold mug of steaming brew. He shouldn’t be wanting to inhale her perfume. Shouldn’t, but does. 

“Thanks, Tink.” Regina smiles softly at the younger woman. “Can you call Mal, set up a meeting with her about the Apple conference coming up? I need her to make sure Gold isn’t the interviewer at the panel.” A scowl passes over Regina’s eyes, and Robin cocks a curious brow at the stiffness in her voice. The receptionist nods, “No problem, Ms. Mills.” 

Robin watches Regina’s face as Tink leaves, becomes mesmerized by the slope of her nose, the light shade of blush on her cheeks, a tiny beauty mark on her chin. The pictures certainly don’t do this woman justice. 

A minute of silence passes before Regina turns to Robin, a slight dip in her head, “So, I assume you’re here to write an article on our recent purchase of Revlon Cosmetics? I’m afraid I can’t legally tell you much as it’s still in contract signing.” She sips her coffee, leaving a dark merlot stain behind. 

Clearing his throat, Robin shakes his head, “Actually, that’s not why I am here.” 

“Oh?” Her brow arches curiously, setting the mug down. “I’m sorry, I just assumed. Everyday another reporter is calling my office asking for details.” 

“Must be annoying,” Robin chuckles. “Reporters can be so pushy.” He winks and then cringes at the fact he just fucking winked at her. 

Fortunately, it has Regina smiling a small, playful thing, “I couldn’t agree with you more; nosy bastards.” 

He laughs, matches her as he leans into the back of the sofa. It feels strangely calm between them. None of the usual walled up defenses he usually encounters in interviews. She breathes steadily, the rise and fall of her chest far too alluring. 

“Mount Hood National Park.” 

“Pardon?” 

“In Oregon. The park was going bankrupt, and you donated twenty million dollars to keep it open.” 

Her eyes blink up at him, a slow draw to her brow. He’s caught her off guard it seems. Something he ventures doesn’t happen to often. Regina swallows, “Aren’t you from the Chronicle?” 

Robin nods. 

“And yet you’re here to ask about a park I donated to?” 

“I think perhaps my title was missed when this interview was set up. I work for the Chronicle, but for the nature and outdoors section.” He sips his coffee, and it tastes like liquid gold running down his throat, a far cry from the Walmart blend he buys. Must everything in this office be perfect? 

Understanding crosses Regina’s face and she shakes her head with a small chuckle. “Well that is not what I expected.” 

“In what way?” Robin questions, watching as her fingers play with a gold bracelet on her wrist. She almost looks nervous. Why, Robin doesn’t quite understand. She saved a national park, surely someone has already asked her about it. 

Regina sighs, “Honestly, I figured the donation would go unnoticed. It’s not like Wall Street cares about charity.” For a moment she almost seems sad by the statement, a wistful look glazing over her eyes as Robin frowns. “In my opinion, the people in the financial sector should be giving more to charity and spending less on personal greed.” 

Regina nods, shrugs noncommittally. “Greed runs the world.” Robin silently agrees though he doesn’t voice it. That’s not why he is here. He doesn’t want to get into some political talk about money. He wants to get to know her. Which also isn’t why he is here, but still, a tug in the bottom of his spine pulls in her direction. 

“So what did you want to know about the park?” 

Shuffling, Robin crosses a thigh over the other, reaching for a pen and paper, “For notes, if you don’t mind,” to which Regina shakes her head, “Most record interviews on their phones.” He smiles at her, shrugs and sits back on the couch, “I’m old-fashioned.” 

Regina nods, a sets her coffee on her lap, waiting for him to start, but his eyes train on the slight strain of a button on her blouse, the peek of lace underneath stirring a heat in his belly. That poor little button. He wants to snap it open, let the silk fabric fall apart, wants to see the lace beneath. It’s been far too long since he’s been with a woman what with his divorce from Marian finalized a few months back. It doesn’t matter how many times the guys want to take him out on some wild bender and get him laid, Robin has yet to feel the desire to touch another woman, until now. 

His palms itch for it. 

He watches intently as Regina takes a deep breath, the button damn near popping under the press of her chest against it. The fabric gaps, and Robin swallows heavily. It’s a black bra underneath. A lacy black bra that has heat pooling low in his groin. He blinks down at her left hand, finding it vacant of any ring. She’s not married. Which doesn’t mean there isn’t someone else in the picture, but it jostles something in Robin. 

Clearing his throat and pulling his gaze away from her hands he finds Regina’s eyes, dark and searching. His mouth runs dry and he reaches for the last of his coffee, hoping it will cool the fire in his gut. “Why Mount Hood?” He finally asks, hoping to distract his mind from her body and back to the task at hand. 

“My sister has a son who goes to Camp Kiwanis there.” 

“What sort of camp is it?” 

For a moment, Regina says nothing, licks her lips anxiously before letting out a long exhale. “It’s for special needs children. My nephew Neal has down-syndrome. He’s been going to the camp for six years now.” 

Robin is in awe. Absolute awe of her. Never once would he have guessed that the head of one of America’s most profitable companies had a heart so full of compassion. Shaking his head he smiles at Regina, beams at her in all reality. “It sounds amazing.” 

Regina grins, reaches for her phone, thumbing through it for a moment before turning it to Robin. It’s a photo of a young boy, a bright beautiful young soul hugging Regina’s waist tightly. His heart glows at the sight. She is dressed differently, in simple jeans and a loose checkered button up, her hair in a ponytail, not a stitch of makeup on and Robin is positive she has never looked more gorgeous. 

“It is.” Regina slides the phone back from Robin’s hands, “When I heard that the park was closing, I knew that meant Neal’s camp wouldn’t be able to continue and I couldn’t let that happen. He loves it there.” Her fingers trace the picture before she clicks her phone off and leaves it on the marble table. “Not much of a front page news story.” She smiles small. 

Robin shakes his head, “I beg to differ M’lady. You are incredible, truly.” 

Regina blushes a quiet thank you his direction and Robin insides ignite. 

Her fingers brush the stubborn lock of hair back as she admits, “I own a cabin there as well, on the lake. So I suppose it wasn’t for entirely selfless reasons.” Regina smirks with a wink of her own and it’s by far the most adorable thing Robin has ever witnessed. Her nose scrunched, and it’s honestly more of a half blink than anything and it has his breath whooshing right out of him. 

“Ahh so the soft spot for children is all a rouse then?” He jests, chewing his lip as her eyes widen in playful mocking disbelief, “Well, who would suspect that I hide all my dark dastardly secrets on a mountain side?” 

He laughs, a belly filled thing that echoes in the marble office. She is nothing like he anticipated. He’d expected a hard headed, no-nonsense woman with little room for a smile, let alone one to share a playful laugh with. 

“Do you visit there often?” 

“The Camp or my Cabin?” 

“Both.” Robin shrugs, curiously and hoping she will entertain his questions, a touch private perhaps talking about her family and personal property, but it seems that Regina doesn’t much mind as she shifts, crossing the other leg over, her heel bouncing as she flexes an ankle. 

She has nice ankles. 

The second he thinks it, Robin kicks himself. Nice Ankles? Seriously, that’s the compliment running through his mind right now? God it has been a long time since he’s touched anyone if the curve of Regina’s ankle bone is turning him on right now. 

Granted, it’s her fault. What with those devastatingly long soft legs and the tall pointed black stilettos. Any man would be just as affected by the way the tendons go all tight as she stretches. He’d like nothing more than to pull that foot into his lap and relieve her poor battered feet from their sexy confines. 

Mountains, he is supposed to be asking her about the park...about nature and the camp...he’s certainly not supposed to be fantasizing about giving the woman a foot massage. 

Running a hand over his face, Robin glances back to Regina who is once again watching him, but something is a bit different in her gaze this time, she looks almost predatory and Robin is rather certain he is the oddly willing prey. 

Her tongue darts out, wetting her lower lip, and Robin feels very much in danger, a very sweet alluring danger.

“I go every summer with Neal on his first day of camp, and if work permits I try to stay at my Cabin for the two weeks he is there, just in case he needs me. Other than that, it’s just weekend getaways when I can.” She arches her neck, a pop echoing from her spine, a relieving crack if her sigh is any indication. 

Robin nods, his mind wandering to what she must look like all relaxed and out in the fresh mountain air. Honestly it’s a bit hard to conjure an image of her in sweats, lounging all bare foot and comfy. The woman in front of him is nothing but pristinely put together, not a wrinkle or flaw about her. 

“Why are you smiling?” 

Her questions jars him out of the day-dream and for a moment he stares at her a bit confused. Her brow cocks high, “You were lost for a moment there and now your just smiling at me.” 

Smiling at the mental image of her in gray sweats, he thinks, certainly not something he can be truthful about. So he lies, shakes his head and grins with a shrug, “I was simply thinking how long it’s been since I’ve gotten to go camping with my boy.” 

“You have a son?” Her voice softens as Robin nods, reaching for his own phone. Only seems fair, she shared a private picture, he can do the same. He flips till he finds a photo of his son last summer and hands the device over to Regina who beams down at the picture. “He’s adorable. How old?” 

“He just turned four and is an utter terror sometimes, don’t let the dimples fool you.” He blows a heavy breath as Regina’s smile widens, her eyes lifting back up. “Does that mean I shouldn’t let yours fool me either?” 

Caught off guard would be an understatement to what Robin feels by her comment. She’s flirting with him. At least he thinks she just did. But that would be preposterous. Why would she flirt with him? Heat flashes through him as he runs a hand through his hair with a light laugh. He hasn’t had a woman flirt with him in God knows how long. 

She is smiling at him, staring right into his eyes as he clears his throat hoping to the high heavens she can’t see just how affected he is by her. “I swear, I only have pure intentions.” 

For a moment, Regina says nothing, simply looks Robin up and down curiously before a frown finds its way into her eyes. “For some reason I believe you.” 

That has Robin cocking his brow perplexed as he waits for her to explain. It takes a few seconds as Regina dips her head to lean on her palm, her fingers threading through her hair. “From my experience, most reporters are always looking for the dirty secrets about me.”

Robin chuckles, “Well, I don’t know if one can have dark secrets if they are donating to a charity. Seems to me it’s the complete opposite.” 

“Perhaps but given the last few articles about me, I think I’ve been called an evil tyrant more than an angelic saint.” She sighs with a shrug. Clearly it’s something that bothers her. It’s written all across her face. Robin shifts, matches her lean against his own palm and smiles softly, “Then they are utterly blind. I think bold and audacious, but not evil.” 

Her lips tip up in a small grin, a pink tint to her cheeks blooming. It all has Robin’s heart doing a merry little skip. He just made her blush. 

“You’re quite different, aren’t you Mr. Locksley?” 

“I’d hope so. I think people are far too quick to jump to judgements most of the time about someone they don’t know or understand.” 

Her eyes blink up at him, lashes fluttering all prettily, “You never know.” She smirks, biting down on a plump lip as she shifts a fraction closer, “Maybe I do have hidden secrets”. Robin stills, swallows heavily at the smell of her perfume, at her closeness, the way that button strains as she inhales a long slow breath. He tries not to look at the peek of lace again beneath the silk shirt, he really does, but her body is tantalizing, drawing him in. “Care to share Ms. Mills?” 

Regina laughs lightly, as Robin’s gaze lifts back up to her own, and he knows that she knows exactly what he is doing to him, teasing him. Her perfectly manicured brow arches and her eyes darken heatedly, “Wouldn’t you like to find out.” 

Robin finds himself nodding as she inches a touch over, and if he’d shift a bit he, the hand he has resting against his thigh could brush against her own. A beat passes as he holds her eyes, a flicker of need to kiss her runs through him. He thinks she might let him, what with the way she is dropping her gaze down to his lips and all. 

A violent buzzing of a phone startles the both of them, and Robin scowls as she reaches for the damn intrusive device. What the hell just happened? He was going to kiss this woman. Well if she allowed him that is. It was there. He could feel it. The anticipation palpable. Regina frowns down at her phone as her fingers type rapidly away. “I apologize, but it seems I have to cut this interview short.” 

His heart sinks. This, however unexpected has been the most interesting conversation he’s had the pleasure of having in quite some time. He watches as Regina stands, smoothing her skirt, and he spies that garter belt once more. Such a temptress this woman is. Gathering his bag, Robin lifts to his feet, scratching through his hair as he waits for her to turn. In the meantime he lets his eyes follow the curves of her body, wants nothing more than to reach out to touch her. 

Wants too, but opts to stuff his itching hands into his pockets instead lest his self discipline fail him. Regina’s nails drum against her desk as she moves around the marble top, the blouse gaping as she leans over to search the screen of her computer. And still Robin waits, accidentally drops his gaze to the hidden cleavage suddenly exposed for his quiet perusal. 

“I have some time Thursday evening, if you are free?” She questions, lifting her eyes back up to him, catching him off guard as he unabashedly checks her out. He really needs to stop doing that, or at least stop giving her the opportunity to see him doing it. “Will that work for you?”

Clearing his throat, Robin checks his phone, “I could make that work. 6pm? Is your office open till then?” 

Regina smiles, that predatory look creeping back into her gaze as she rounds her desk once more, leaning back against it. “It is, though I was hoping for a different venue.” 

“Oh?” 

“I’d prefer something a little more private I think. Would you be alright with Gitane’s in Union Square?” 

“I’ve never been.” Robin shrugs, “But I’ll trust you on it.” He winks, letting his dimples flash with a smile. Regina grins, licks her lips and lifts off her desk, her heels clicking as she makes her way over to him. His heart beats hard in his chest as she stops not a foot away, blinking those gorgeous enticing eyes up at him, “Maybe I’ll even let you in on my dark secrets.” 

He laughs, glows as he hears her too chuckle at the flirtation before extending a hand out to close around his own. She squeezes it gently, “Until Thursday Mr. Locksley.” 

“Robin, please.” He grips her palm back, “Thursday it is.” 

She walks Robin to her office door and out into the reception area. Robin slows, turns and faces her once more, “It’s been a pleasure Ms. Mills.” 

“I prefer Regina.” She grins. “Enjoy your afternoon.” 

He watches as she leaves, can’t seem to tear his eyes away as she walks into a glass office, a group of people already seated and waiting for her. Even still as she takes a seat, Robin is stuck staring from afar, and for a moment, just a brief second her eyes peer over, and a small smile tugs at her lips as she spies him. He smiles back, shakes his head and turns out of the office a single thought running through his mind. 

He is in trouble with this woman. 

TBC.


	2. A Dinner Proposal

**Chapter 2 - Dinner and a Show**

When Robin gets back to his office, he realizes that his notepad is empty. Not a single word written down from the interview. Honestly he’d forgotten to take any notes, had been so wrapped up in Regina that jotting down what she was saying was the last thing on his mind. Not exactly a good showing for a reporter but for some reason Robin can’t seem to care. 

She asked him out on a date. 

Well not really a date, but they are clearly sitting down in a less formal environment. One where more than likely there is going to be dinner and a few drinks. He wonders why she would want to. Sure there was a tension of sorts between them, but he hadn’t really thought she was interested in him. She probably isn’t and just needs a good meal after a long day of work. There can’t be anything more to it than that. 

Still, he can’t help the grin that tugs across his face as he spins around in his office chair. He, Robin Locksley is taking  _ the _ Regina Mills out to dinner. If Marian could only see him now. Smirking at the thought, he flicks his computer on, a new email notification awaiting. 

It’s from her. Regina. 

His heart stammers as he clicks on the email.

_ Mr. Locksley,  _

_ I want to apologize for cutting our interview short. I was having a rather surprising pleasant time talking to you. You’re unlike any reporter I’ve spoken with and I have to say it was nice. In any case, I have linked you to the site for Camp Kiwanis in case you’d like a bit more information for your article.  _

_ I look forward to Thursday.  _

_ Regina Mills _

_ President & C.E.O  _

_ Crown Enterprises. _

  
  


He reads it twice over. She enjoyed his company. Grinning to himself Robin types out a quick reply. 

_ Ms. Mills,  _

_ It was my complete pleasure getting to know you. I found myself intrigued in an unexpected way by you. Truly. Thank you for the links, I look forward to reading more about the Camp and your kindness in donating towards it. I’m sure I’ll have a few questions for you about it and this time I will try to do my job and actually take notes, it seems I was a bit distracted by our conversation and forgot.  _

_ Until Thursday.  _

_ And again, just Robin will do M’lady. _

  
  


He hits send and clicks the link she’d attached, and begins to read. It’s mostly information about the camp. When it was founded, the camp counsellors that volunteer there from different universities. The children and all the activities they get to enjoy over the summer. It looks spectacular in all honesty. Beaming happy faces captured in photos. As he scrolls through he finds her. 

A simple beautiful photo of Regina smiling ear to ear around a campfire, surrounded by children and adults alike. She’s again dressed down Simple jeans and a zip up hoodie. The caption below,  _ Regina Mills, President of Crown Enterprises helps keep Camp Kiwanis open for many more years to come with an astounding donation to Mount Hood National Park. Ms. Mills has a nephew that attends Camp Kiwanis and is a staple here as a volunteer each summer. Camp Kiwanis thanks her for the astounding generosity.  _

There is another photo of her with what Robin can only guess is the Head of the Camp. A brunette woman with bright blue eyes absolutely beaming as Regina hands her a cheque. Robin’s heart warms as he takes in Regina’s equally shining smile. She truly is stunning. 

A ding alerts him back to his email, another one from Regina. 

_ Robin,  _

_ Certainly I’ll try to answer anything you have to ask. Belle French is the Head of Kiwanis, she may be a good person to also speak with, if you’re interested in the camp.  _

_ I noticed you took no notes. Perhaps Thursday will be less distracting.  _

_ Though I don’t promise anything .  _

_ Regina. _

Okay, this time Robin is certain she is flirting. That was a deliberate flirt. Wasn’t it? Before Robin can stop himself he fires off another reply. 

_ M’lady,  _

_ I am rather certain that promise won’t hold true.  _

_ Robin. _

The second he hits send Robin groans. It’s unprofessional to be flirting back with her. He’s supposed to be writing a story, not starting something with the client. Shaking his head, Robin stands, walks through the office and pours himself a mug of coffee. It’s certainly not the quality of Crown Enterprise’ but it will have to do. 

“Hey Robin! How was the interview this morning?” John rounds the corner. He’s the sports editor, and one of Robin’s best friends here. Leaning against the doorframe, Robin shakes his head, “Honestly, Regina wasn’t anything I had anticipated.” 

The other man chuckles, “No chains and whips hanging in the office eh?” 

They all know of Ms. Mills and her reputation, though perhaps some of the details have been exaggerated a bit. She’s out of their league, in every sense. A gorgeous creature that steals men’s hearts straight from their chests with a simple smile, and then she takes their business without a second thought. A ruthless however devastatingly sexy tyrant. 

Robin laughs, “No. No whips, but I imagine she could be rather persuasive if she wanted.” 

A bellied chuckle echoes from John as he claps Robin on the shoulder, wheezing that “One could only be so lucky.” 

If John only knew just how seductive and compelling Regina in the flesh could be. He chews his lip, thinking about the emails passed back and forth, the heated tension he swears was in her office between them, even the proposed dinner date. It all has Robin warming a bit further south than considered gentlemanly. 

“Well if you do get the dirty details, you do realize you are sworn to share with me right?” John chortles, getting a little red in the face at the idea. The man may seem imposing but he is a downright teddy bear who wouldn’t dare entertain the idea of actually being strapped down and dominated by a woman. The last time they had gone out together, John could barely string two sentences together to compliment a cute asian girl. 

So no, John wouldn’t be one to subject to whips, chains and a little S&M, Robin doesn't think he’d be into it, but the thought that Regina would be on the other side of the whip...well that has his groin tightening. 

“I’ll be sure to let you know if I get tied up anytime soon John.” Robin snorts with a shake of his head, patting his friend on the chest before making his way back to his office. Hee sits down with a perma-grin plastered on his face, a heat he can’t seem too cool at the idea of Regina Mill’s all trussed up in leather. 

He wonders if she would be into it. If that is something kept privy to those in an intimate circle of hers. She wasn’t wearing a wedding ring. He noticed that almost right away. There is no current Mr. Mill’s in her life. 

At least he isn’t aware of such, and given her flirtations earlier he’d venture that the woman is most certainly single. 

Another email notification catches his eye, and Robin is far too quick to hope it’s from her. 

It’s a single sentence. One that has Robin blowing out a hard exhale. 

_ You’re probably right.  _

_ Regina Mills.  _

Oh he is definitely in trouble and far too eager for Thursday to come around. 

****** 

Her phone buzzes as she tightens the garter belts on her thighs. Glancing curiously down at the device she spies his name and heat flares in her cheeks. This wasn’t something she had planned on. It’s been a long time since she has truly taken an interest in a man. But something is different about Robin. 

His eyes wandered but never once did he try to advance. She saw the way his fingers twitched at the peek of her skin, the way blush ran through his scruff at her playful quips. And yet, even when she invaded his space, came impossibly close, close enough she could smell a hint of pine and cedar radiating from his skin, he didn’t move. Didn’t attempt to close the distance, didn’t reach out to touch her, though she could tell he wanted too. 

It’s interesting. Most men are so easily tempted. Far too many have tried and that’s when she knows they aren’t quite right for what she needs. And her needs are specific. 

A submissive partner. 

One who will take direction, move where she wishes, do as they are told, and stop when she says so. 

Not many are up to the task, or have the capability of doing such. Men are greedy in the pleasure. Wanting and taking what they desire without second thought. 

The list is short. Far shorter than most would expect of her. But Regina is picky. Picky and dominant. It takes a specific man to be able to deal with what she craves. And for some reason, Robin seems to have the initial qualities of that. It’s a thought that has her stomach warming as she swipes a burgundy coating of lipstick across her lips. 

He liked her lips. She remembers his staring at them quite a few times. 

Her fingers reach for the zipper on the back of her dress. It’s tight. Probably a little too tight for what is comfortable, but it accentuates her figure marvelously and she has an inkling Robin will appreciate the fit. 

The phone buzzes again and finally Regina reaches for it, now that she is ready. Never before, only when she feels like answering. It’s from him. 

_ Evening M’lady. I called ahead to reserve a table. I’ll see you soon. _

She grins down at the message. He’s proactive. Good. She doesn’t like having to be the one to always lead in this situation. Sexually yes. But initial flirtations, she prefers to see how the man will drive. A little leading is nice. 

Quickly she types back a response before grabbing a set of diamond earrings. 

_ If it’s not too much trouble, ask for a table that is a little more private. See you at six.  _

She grabs her purse, makes sure she has everything before she slides on a pair of high stiletto’s, checks herself once over in the mirror and heads out to the car waiting outside. 

  
  


****

He is nervous. Stomach knotting and rolling as he buttons up a dark green shirt, hoping that it will be fancy enough for where they are going. He would rather not be undressed, and he is certain Regina will be immaculate. 

The restaurant is twenty minutes away. He checks his watch. He’s got plenty of time. Enough to be early so she isn’t waiting for him. He doesn’t imagine Regina would be too happy about that. Lacing up a pair of brown dress shoes Robin shrugs on a leather coat, combs his already loosely gelled hair back and blows out a heavy anxious breath. 

He is about to go out to dinner with Regina Mill’s. A statement he never thought he’d be saying to himself, but here he is, grabbing his wallet and keys, and walking out the door to catch a taxi. 

Thankfully he is early. Ten minutes to six as he follows the waitress to a table in the far right corner, his request for a private table clearly taken into consideration given there is almost no one who can see the table he seats himself down at. 

Gulping down half the water in front of him, he orders a whiskey on the rocks, debates for a long moment before asking for a glass of the house red for Regina, hoping she won’t be offended he took the liberty to order for her. His fingers drum on the white linen table as he waits. Time seems to slow. He checks his watch far too many times, exhaling hard with each passing minute. 

The waitress sets both drinks down with a smile, a flirtatious brow cocking his direction as she pours the merlot for the vacant party. 

“You look nervous. First date?” 

Robin freezes at the question, stares widely up at the brunette who simply shrugs and gives him a bright smile, “Don’t worry handsome, you look great.” 

He laughs apprehensively, swirling the whiskey once before swallowing it down in two swift gulps. A bit of liquid courage never hurt anyone right? His action has the waitress smirking, “I’ll swing you another right away.” 

Robin nods graciously as she leaves, smoothes down his shirt and rolls one more cuff into the sleeves of his shirt. His tattoo is on display and he wonders if the ink will turn Regina off. Not that he should be worried about that. He is here for an interview. To ask questions about Mount Hood and the camp Regina donated too. Her personal preference for tattoo’s shouldn’t be a factor. 

“Here you go dimples.” The brunette slides a second whiskey his direction and Robin is far too grateful for it. “So, who is the lucky lady?” 

He coughs out a chuckle, “I’m actually here for work. It’s not a date.”

“I bet that changes once she sees you.” 

Since when do women openly flirt with him? It’s astounding. He’s nothing special, just a regular guy. And yet this is the second female to spend a compliment his way. It’s new. Rather appreciated and it calms Robin’s nerves as the waitress grins and pats him on the shoulder, “You’ll be fine, just relax.” 

He watches as she leaves, and the curve of her hips reminds Robin of the tight black skirt Regina had been wearing the first time. Skin tight. A little leather belt accentuating her tiny waist. The cut on the right side, exposing a smooth toned thigh. God he hopes she is in pants and a turtleneck tonight. He knows his mind will wander, how could it not?    
  


He prays for it. This is work. Not a date. It’s work. He is supposed to be working on a story. 

It appears God wishes to test his self-will. 

She is there. Walking towards him in a black little dress and black coat. A gold bow around her waist sparkling in the darkly lit restaurant. It bares far too much leg for his self resolve to even think he is going to stand a chance sitting next to her. 

Her hair is curled softly about her shoulders, and his eyes traverse down to see the deep vee of the dress. She is planning on killing him with desire. That Robin is completely certain of. He can see the peak of her breast, soft swells the black dress clings too. And then she is smiling at him, deep burgundy lips parting to reveal those perfect white teeth. 

He stands. Grins and shakes his head, “You look amazing Ms. Mills.” 

She smiles, “I thought we agreed, it’s Regina.” 

Robin nods, “Of course. My apologies.” She turns her back to him and Robin’s fingers damn near tremble as she shrugs out of the coat, the weight falling into his hands but all he can see is the expanse of her bare back. It dips low, he can see the cut of her shoulder blades, the curve of her spine, two beauty marks on the bottom left side before the hem of the dress hides any other skin from his view. 

Hanging her coat, Robin quietly demands himself to get a grip as Regina slides into the booth, humming at the wine already poured for her. He sits and stares at the way her perfectly manicured fingers curl around the glass. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I ordered for you.” He grimaces shyly. But Regina only smiles, swirls the wine and takes a long swallow. “Not at all.” Her glass lifts, and Robin raises his own. His eyes lock onto the way her throat moves, the peek of her tongue swiping along her lower lip as she sighs, “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“Thank you for meeting me here.” She smiles softly, clinking the glass against his own, “I realize it’s a bit out of the norm.” 

“Not at all. I am happy to be here.” Robin grins, and sips his whiskey. 

She seems genuinely appreciative of the gesture as she sips down another gentle swig with a sigh. “Dinner is on me by the way.” 

“Not a chance.” Robin shakes his head, though Regina is quick to impose that she insists, it’s her idea anyway they meet here. 

It’s preposterous to Robin that she’d even fathom he’d let her pay for dinner. Yes she earns probably twenty times what he does, but the point is no, he is buying, and that’s the end of it. He tells her as much with a lopsided smile, one that has Regina’s eyes darkening. 

“Are you always this persistently stubborn?” Her brow arches high. 

“Only when necessary.” Robin challenges playfull back. 

He hears the hard exhale through her nose, a pointed crinkle in the corner of her eyes, “And this is necessary?” 

“I simply feel that this should be my treat.” He shrugs, “After all, I am the one doing a story on you.” 

She hums at that, running a hand through her silky hair, smiling over her glass of wine, “And did you find out anything interesting in your research about me?” He stills at the speculative look in her gaze. There is an undertone to the question. One Robin can’t quite put his finger on, but he can feel it. A slight tension lingering beneath the mischievously light-hearted question.

He doesn’t like it, or rather doesn’t understand it. He swirls his whiskey, “Other than you are a strong-willed woman with a heart of gold, no, actually I didn’t.” 

It catches her off guard, Robin can see it clear as day on her face as she peers curiously at him for a long moment. The thing is, it’s true. He had read for the past two days about her. How she’d graduated with honours from USC’s business class, finished a masters in two years, was offered a position with Apple that she’d declined, opting to work for her father instead. All in all, there wasn’t really anything suspicious about her. Nothing except for a three year gap in her resume where Robin couldn’t find out where she’d disappeared too. 

He wants to ask her, but something tells him it’s not really any of his business. She is allowed to have a private personal life, it’s not his place to question that. 

“Can I get you guys anything to eat, or is it only drinks for the evening?” The waitress makes an appearance and Regina’s gaze lifts to the menu.

“Honestly, I haven’t even looked yet. Could you give us a moment?” Robin supplies quickly, reaching blindly for his own menu. The young woman smiles, “Of course. Do you need any more liquid courage?” 

He burns, embarrassed as Regina cocks a brow his direction. He mutters a quick no thank you before shrinking slightly down into his seat. 

“Liquid courage?” Regina husks, a touch too amused. “Were you nervous about meeting me?” 

If it were any other situation Robin would lie, but her eyes, they draw him in, draw out the honesty inside and he flushes red hot as he admits in a quiet voice, “A little I suppose.”

“You don’t need to be. I don’t bite.” She’s smirking at him again, a teasing glint in her eye as she bites down deliberately on her painted bottom lip. 

It has Robin staring for a fraction and to be honest, he isn’t sure he believes her. The flash of her teeth nipping and biting along his skin pops into brain rather unceremoniously and Robin swallows down the last of his whiskey. “Well in all honesty, you are rather intimidating M’lady. I am well aware of your reputation, and it seems a bit like a strange dream to be sitting here with you when I am just a simple nature reporter.” 

She pauses. Sets her glass down and blinks up at him stunned at the honesty. 

He’s cheek heat as he bashfully smiles at her. If he had any idea that perhaps this bizarre little date would lead to something...well...he isn’t even really sure what he thought, but he is damn near positive women like Regina don’t go for men like Robin. 

Regina licks her lips and leans back against the booth back. “Well if we are being honest and everything, I have something to admit also.” Robin swallows heavily, scratches at his stubble as he leans an elbow onto the table and rests his chin against his palm, waiting for her confession. He should probably have a recorder out, something to actually document this interaction, but once again, he can’t seem to be bothered. 

“I had two shots of tequila before I left.” Her brow cocks high as a smile tugs at her lips, “Had to try and calm my nerves and all.” 

He stares as she smirks, a laugh bubbling out of her chest as Robin shakes his head with an equally measured chuckle. “And here I thought I was about to get the scoop of the century.” 

“You wish.” She winks adorably at him and Robin finds himself once again enamoured by her. By the curve of her lips, the slender slope of her neck, the three beauty marks that dip down on her left breast. “But it’s completely true.” 

Robin frowns at her, puzzled. “What would you have to be nervous about?” 

Her eyes drop away from his and she sighs, staring down into the merlot liquid almost shyly. “Most interviews are about my company and its finances or the newest tech we are investing in.” He can see the tension in her jaw as she breathes slowly in and out before lifting her gaze back to his. “No one knows about Camp Kiwanis, or if they do, they pay it no mind.” The way she says it sits heavy in Robin’s chest. “It’s so close to my heart, I'm a bit hesitant to share about it. I don’t care if anyone else knows about the donation. I didn’t do it to gain brownie points and I don’t want it to come across that way.” 

Never once in reading about her, nor in meeting her did Robin ever fathom that Regina would be the humble type. Granted that was before he knew about her little sanctuary, but still. Most would boast and brag about their generosity, but not her. 

And she looks anxious suddenly. As though she’s just tossed him the most precious information that could absolutely ruin her. It’s strikes him straight through the heart. “Are you worried about the article?” 

She shrugs, and shakes her head, “No.” He doesn’t believe her for one second, she doesn’t sound assuring, or confident in the slightest. 

“Then what it is?” He pries as gently as he can. “Cause from where I stand, you made an incredible act of philanthropy. You should be proud of it, not scared that people will find out.” Her eyes dart up to his, “I’m not afraid. I just don’t need the people I work with to be prying into my personal life.” 

She is defensive about it, a cutting sharpness in her voice that has Robin frowning slightly to himself. Clearly there is much more beneath the surface to Regina, but it seems she is rather reluctant to let Robin dig down. He could ask, he could press her about it, it’s what a good reporter would do, but truthfully he’d rather just get back to seeing Regina smile. 

“I think I understand what your saying.” He grins mischievously, “You don’t want to spoil your Evil Queen reputation by letting people know your just a big softie.” 

For a second she doesn’t react, and Robin kicks himself. But then he sees it. A little tip of her lips she tries to hide behind her wine glass, that playful sparkle in her eyes igniting back up. 

“You got me.” Regina grins at his quip. “They need to believe It’s all whips and chains behind the scenes.” 

Robin grins, there she is. “Not sure if they would be stricken with fear or turned on by that.” 

“Fear is a rather effective tool. Though I think the latter is much more fun, don’t you?”

He tries not to acknowledge the tightness in his groin that builds at her jest, but he can’t help it. Nor can he help his heart pulsing heavy and hard at the thought once more of Regina in leather.

He needs to get a grip, really really needs to reign himself in and get back onto topic. He needs too. But instead he hears himself following her lead. 

“Leather and handcuffs, that’s certainly a new business tactic.” 

Her brow arches at his boldness and Robin nearly puddles on the spot as her voice deepens, “You’d be surprised how well it’s worked out for me.”

She is trying to kill him. And Robin is willingly walking straight into the trap. “So that’s the dark dirty secret of Regina Mills is it? You have half of the financial district chained up in your office somewhere?” 

Their eyes lock, and Robin’s fist flexes against his thigh as Regina shifts a touch, enough that the little black dress tugs across her breast, and it doesn’t escape him that she isn’t wearing a bra. The dress is far to low cut for that, not to mention he can faintly see the outline on her nipples pressing against the fabric. 

Such a tease Ms. Mills. 

“So how about some food?”

The moment fractures as the waitress intrudes and Robin wants to scowl as Regina breaks their gaze and looks up at the waiting woman. “I’ll do the chicken linguini. Thank you.” 

“The same for me.” Robin answers without looking at the menu and it has Regina peering at him curiously as the waitress writes their orders down and vacates quickly with a smile. “Do you usually order the same as your date?” 

So it is a date. Robin’s insides warm. “No, but I trust you on it.” 

“And if it’s horrid?” Regina quips. 

Robin smirks, leaning back against the booth, “Then I’ll pass you the bill.” 

She laughs. A beautiful sound that echoes in his ears. God she really is stunning. 

“Fair enough. So did you have any real questions for me?” 

He takes a second, knowing that he should ask her about the donation more, about her ties to the camp, but instead he finds himself more curious about her. “Why take over your father's business?” 

Her eyes captures his, “You mean aside from the fortune and status it gained me?” 

Robin nods, knowing in his gut that’s not the real reason. Regina licks her lips, takes another sip of wine before her shoulders square towards him.

“I like being in control.” Her voice drops an octave as she says it. A simple statement with a loaded meaning, and yet there is a vulnerability in her eyes Robin is rather unaccustomed to seeing with powerful people like her. 

“I can see the appeal.” He nods, “Was it relatively easy?” 

“To establish myself in my father’s company? God no. Most were rather skeptical of me.” Regina sighs, scowling down at her wine, “But if there is one thing my father taught me it was that if one doesn’t stick to their own morals, then what do they really have to offer?” She blinks all pretty up at him again, her head dipped to the side. 

His gaze drops down to the single finger that circles the rim of her wine glass, almost trance-like, that perfectly manicured nail drawing him in further and further. “I knew I was good at my job and that I could make Crown Enterprises’ even better than it already was. All I had to do was wait out the petulant men who put up a fight about me being there. They figured my father was feeding me off a silver spoon.” Her eyes seem to darken, a flicker of irritation in her voice. “To them I had no merits of my own, no brains, and it was absolutely preposterous that I was going to be working there with them.” She nearly growls before smiling to herself, “Though I suppose the joke is on them because now I’m their boss.” 

“They sound like idiots if you ask me.” Robin shrugs. 

“You’re not wrong.” She smirks, “I think though, now, after everything, I have finally been able to gain the respect of most of my peers and they no longer question my authority.” 

“Because your the boss.” 

“Exactly. I like being the one in control and some people can’t handle that.” 

Her eyes heat as he gazes at her. She’s a woman of power. He knows that. In her work life there isn’t a soul alive that would dare say otherwise. But there is something else about the way she says it. 

Control isn’t just about Crown Enterprise, it’s  _ everything _ in her life. 

Chewing on his silent revelation, Robin shifts a fraction closer, the action not unnoticed by Regina’s eyes. He shouldn’t entertain it, but he does, before he can even reign his thoughts back in, it happens, a low drawl in his voice, “And if someone disobeys?”

It stills her, has a slight tip to her perfect lips lifting as he tries to not make it obvious that he is kicking himself for even daring to ask. She leans in, her fingers drumming along the white linen beside his forearm. “I think the appropriate punishment is only fair. Don’t you?” 

  
Robin finds himself nodding, drawn in impossible close to her once more. She’s a breath away. So close he can feel the heat radiating off her body. So damn close if he’d let his eyes drop, he’d be able to see straight down the deep vee of her dress even further. 

“I think that’s only fair.” Robin breathes hotly, “Though I couldn’t imagine anyone  _ disobeying _ you anyway.” She inhales slowly, “No most don’t.” her breasts lifting against the tempting fabric and he can hear the low hum in her throat as he glances down, trailing his eyes lower past the table top and to the creamy thigh of hers she has resting so damn fucking close to his own. 

Distance. He should move back, should put some space between them before this turns into more than just a business meeting. 

Thankfully his rescue comes in the form of two steaming hot plates of food. It smells divine. Not quite as delicious as Regina, but a close second. Focusing his attention down at the food rather than Regina’s tantalizing skin, Robin digs in. Groans at the sweet flavour of soft warm pasta. It probably doesn’t taste as good as she does, more than likely doesn’t even come close, but he has to make do. 

Yet while Robin tries to distract himself with primavera sauce and sauteed garlic, Regina seems to be the complete opposite. Her fork swirls slowly, sauce coating each string of pasta before she twirls it together and lifts it slowly to her mouth. And Robin is entranced by it. By the way her lips open, the way her tongue darts out, the tightness in her jaw as she chews. 

It should not be this erotic to watch her eat, yet Robin fails in pulling his gaze away for a few long moments before he rights himself and stares deliberatly down at his bowl of pasta. Each spin of his fork the most important task right now. 

“What’s the verdict?” Regina asks warmly, “Do I pass the test?” 

Robin grins, swallows a hard lump of chicken down before answering. “One of the most delicious things I’ve ever eaten. The bill is for certain on me.” 

It has Regina smiling once more, a playful roll of her eyes as she goes back to spinning her fork in the pasta dish, smirking to herself in a way that makes Robin want to kiss her. Which is entirely inappropriate but this entire dinner has been rather suggestive has it not? Still, he should be focusing on food and on the questions he wanted to ask her, and most certainly not this incessant urge to run his thumb over that scar on her lip. 

“Tell me more about yourself Robin. You know my dirty secret, seems only fair I get to know yours.” Regina smiles salaciously over her wine, cocking a teasing brow his direction. 

Did she just admit to being into S&M? 

He’s not sure if she did, or if it’s just his rather over active imagination right now, but it certainly sounds like she confessed it to him. And if that is actually true, well he can’t exactly put that in the nature section of the newspaper. Maybe that’s why she is alluding to it, because she knows he can’t do anything with that information. She is deliberately toying with him in the most seductive entrapping way and Robin has let her. 

He blinks away the image of her all trussed up once more. Is pretty sure he isn’t going to be able to shove it to the side later tonight, but that is a problem he can deal with later, in private. 

“I’m afraid, I am a rather dull guy.” He shrugs. 

Regina however doesn’t seem to be convinced. Her elbow lands on the table softly, her chin sliding to rest on her palm, perfect nails drumming lightly against her cheek. “I don’t believe you.” Her brow arches challengingly, “I think there is much more to you than you are letting on.” 

He shakes his head, folding his napkin neatly into his lap, “It’s true. I’m clean as a daisy, no dark sordid details about me.” Robin smiles cheekily as Regina’s huffs out a disbelieving laugh. She swallows down the last of the merlot in her glass, and levels Robin with a devastatingly beautiful glare. 

“I get 5 chances to guess.” 

“Guess what?” 

“What your little dark secret is.” 

It feels like a game of cat and mouse game and he’s knowingly elected himself to be her prey. 

He smirks, links his fingers together and leans on the table, “You’ll never guess.” His eyes drop as she licks her lips, “I thought you said you didn’t have one.” 

Fuck. He shakes his head with a chuckle, “Walked right into that one didn’t I?” 

For what it’s worth, his blunder also has Regina laughing lightly and there it is again, that fucking incessant need to taste her lips. He imagines they would be pillowy soft, though perhaps a touch forceful against his own, she likes to be in control after all, and he suspects the way she kisses is no different. “Alright, alright. Go for it Ms. Mills. Do your worst.” 

She takes a second, flicks her eyes around his face, down to his tattoo and over his hands still linked together on the table. Drawing her gaze back up to his, she fiddles with the diamond necklace around her neck. 

“You dropped out of college because you got a girl pregnant.”

His jaw drops. How the fuck? There is no way she would know that. 

“You don’t wear a wedding ring, but I think you were married and it didn’t work out.” 

He stares at her, his throat suddenly dry. How is it even possible she would know all this. Unless...perhaps he isn’t the only one who did his background homework? Though his divorce wouldn’t be public knowledge, and it would take a hell of a lot to figure out why he dropped out of school. 

Regina’s eyes hold steady against his own bewildered gaze, and she drops her chin down a touch, enough that a sheet of chocolate hair sweeps down the side of her neck, “And you can tell me if I am wrong, but I’d wager I know why your marriage didn’t work.” 

His heart is hammering in his chest, sweat pooling in his palms as he does his best to school his features into something remotely calm. “And what’s your best guess?” 

A small smile flickers into her lips as she arches a high brow at him, “You want someone to control you in a way that you’re ex-wife couldn’t, or perhaps didn’t even know how too.” 

He blinks, “I, uh, I’m not sure what you mean.” and Regina’s smile widens, “Would you like too?” 

  
  


TBC.

  
  



	3. Monday Morning

MMWSYN - 3 

_____

“Would you like to?” Regina holds Robin’s eyes steady, not a single waver in her voice as she says it. 

He isn’t quite certain what she is asking. Though a little voice in the back of his mind pokes that yes, in fact, Robin is not a naive little school boy and can venture a pretty solid guess as to what Regina means. And it’s probably rude to stare, but he can’t help it. She’s just so damn pretty and he thinks she is asking him if he is into S&M. Which just has his mind pummelled with a thousand images of her and her sinful body and a variety of rather ungentlemanly thoughts. 

For all the bewilderment that must be painted on his own face, Regina’s features are soft and unfettered by what she just asked him. Swallowing, Robin blinks once, twice and clears his throat. It’s not possible she is asking to be in a sexual relationship with him. He’s a bloody nature reporter for Christ’s sake, and she is Regina Fucking Mills; there is no realm where the two of them would be an item much less one where Regina would take an actual interest in him. 

It’s preposterous and for a half second Robin frowns down at his whiskey, wondering if the waitress slipped something into the beverage, something that is clearly skewing his hearing and putting deviant pictures in his brain. Though he doesn’t feel dizzy. But it’s the only legitimate explanation for this whole thing, is it not? That, or he is dreaming. A really really fucking crazy dream. 

“I seem to have lost you.” 

Her voice tugs him back and he blinks widely up at her and her pretty smirk. There is a tiny glint in her eyes, a pink tint to her cheeks that wasn’t there before as she smiles all coy at him. 

His heart pounds. She is being coy, and Robin is sitting here looking like a dumb fool. She is teasing him for being stunned to silence by her. Resting her chin on that delicate little hand of hers, utterly bewitching him with a simple arch of her brow. His eyes drop down to the empty tumblr on the table, and a laugh bubbles straight from his gut. Shaking his head as he chuckles, he glances back up at her, at the curiously amused look she gives him. “I’m sorry, I am just caught a little off guard.” 

“I can see that,” she muses. “Let me be clear about this. I am not asking you to have sex with me.” 

Robin frowns. Pity. 

“Well, I am not just asking that.” 

Oh. Well then. His frown bleeds away as he quirks a brow at her. “Do enlighten me then.” 

Regina rolls her shoulders, dances her fingers through her hair, and that little black dress does her figure wonders as it tightens around her chest. She levels him with those dark eyes, licks her lips and sighs almost tiredly. “You are a different breed of man, Robin, and that is incredibly attractive.” 

He laughs, because it’s not true. Robin is nothing special and tells her as much, to which Regina shakes her head. “It’s true. I have a rather keen intuition when it comes to reading people.” She dips her gaze over his chest. “I don’t date. I don’t have the time nor am I capable of giving a partner a true commitment.” Her voice sinks an octave as she says it, a strange flicker passing through her eyes she quickly blinks away. For a second she just looks at him and inhales a slow, long breath. 

“I think I understand,” Robin supplies through the silence, and Regina’s brow raises high. Swallow and hoping to the high God’s he isn’t wrong, he takes a leap of faith, “You are an incredibly busy woman, and there are far too few hours in a day to get it all done, let alone have time to yourself.” 

Regina nods but stays quiet. 

Here goes that leap. Robin blows out a tight breath. “You are looking for someone to…” He bites his lip nervously running a hand over the back of his neck, “You are looking for someone to scratch an itch every now and then without getting attached?” 

His heart hammers hard in his chest as Regina simply stares at him, and he thinks he’s cocked this all up, but then a small smile begins to tug it’s way across her lips. She nods, and Robin feels a flush run through him. “And you want me to, uh, to be the one who…” 

“Scratches that itch.” Regina smirks, “Yes. If that is something you’d be interested in.” 

Bloody hell, who wouldn’t be? What man in his right mind would say no to her? It is hands down the most ridiculous notion to ever flutter through his mind. A beat of silence passes, a hot, heady tension settles within the small space between their bodies. Robin scratches through his beard, not quite believing what Regina is asking. Surely he should take her out properly, court her like any woman deserves. 

Twitching his nose, he asks quietly, “Why me?” 

“Like I said, I have a good intuition about people, and you intrigued me.” She smiles with a shrug, reaching for her nearly empty glass of wine. Robin watches her, scours the slope of her neck, the beauty marks on her collarbone, the thickness of her lashes that slowly blink his direction. “I admit, I do have a few stipulations to this if you do agree.” She sets the now empty glass down, “I have specific needs in a partner in this circumstance, and I need you to be completely on board and in agreement with them.” 

Robin frowns uncertainty. “Okay?” 

Squaring her shoulders, Regina’s eyes bore into him. “You’ve already gathered I like to keep my private life just that, private.” 

Robin nods. 

“And you’ve also garnered that I like being in control.” 

Again, Robin nods. 

“So if you don’t think you are up to the task, it’s completely fine. I just know what I need and what works for me in a partner.” 

She’s looking at him, straight into his eyes and while he can hear the confidence in her voice, there is an uncommonly vulnerable flicker that passes in her gaze as she waits quietly for him to answer. It stills Robin, has a questioning lump dropping in his stomach. There is clearly more than she is letting on. Perhaps with this arrangement, or whatever it is, Robin will be able to pry her pages open and get a real true look at who she is hiding beneath this sexual bravado. 

This could be very, very interesting and one hell of a story Robin will more than likely never tell another soul about. He wouldn’t betray her privacy like that. Not when she has made it abundantly clear that her private life isn’t up for the tabloids or newspapers. Truthfully, he couldn’t agree more. 

He tips his chin, a small grin deepening his dimples. “And what exactly do you need, Regina?” 

“A submissive.” 

Robin blinks. He had kind of thought this was going to be the other way around. That he would be the one tying her up and letting her lose control. He hadn’t exactly expected that it would be him taking orders. 

A flush of embarrassment suddenly creeps through him. His sex life isn’t exactly off the charts and filled with wild trysts. He’s pretty normal in that department; Marian never wanted to experiment and Robin had learned that missionary was going to have to be good enough. He’s never tied a woman up. Has never used sex toys or been privy to salaciously sexy lingerie that he gets to peel off. What if he is no good at being a submissive? What if he is an absolute bore to Regina? In all honesty he is pretty sure his little ego wouldn’t be able to handle her rejection of him if he was to disappoint her. 

He shifts, trying to steady his anxious breath as Regina waits for him to center himself. She is rather patient, he realizes. She hasn’t said anything as Robin just sits there silently, deciphering her words. He wants to ask her a thousand questions but the one that comes out makes him feel like a nervous school boy. 

“Why would you want me to be your submissive?” 

Regina hums quietly to herself, her eyes roaming his hands, his arms and up to his trepidatious gaze. “I don’t feel threatened by you.” It’s a simple answer that is loaded in meaning. Her shoulders rise and fall as she shrugs, “In the time you and I have spent together, little as it may have been, not once have you made an advance towards me.” 

Robin cocks a curious brow as Regina smiles almost shyly. 

“Most men would have tried to cop a feel by now, or had their eyes lingering lower than my face. They don’t usually listen to what I have to say, they don’t particularly care majority of the time.” Her smile falters and anger flushes through Robin though he doesn’t say anything. 

Running a hand through her hair, Regina smirks, “I know what they are thinking when they look at me. What thoughts run through their minds. It’s not hard to guess when they are so flagrantly obnoxious about it. I’m a wishful notch on their belt. One they think they are allowed to have without earning it just because they are a man and I am some sort of conquest.” 

Robin scoffs at that. He’s not a saint, but he also has a bit of dignity to him and he tells her as much as truthfully as he can so she actually believes him. “You are not some acquisition, Regina. Surely you must know that.” He itches to touch her, wants nothing more than to reach over and grasp her hand within his own as she smiles small up at him, a whispered, “I know that,” echoing in his ears. 

“That’s why I like you, Robin.” A blush runs through her cheeks, “You’re different.” 

He grins bashfully, she is far too kind with her words towards him. If she only knew he too had been thinking about her in a not so proper way once or twice. Though perhaps that’s the point as she just painted for him. He hasn’t tried anything on her. Not that he would, but still, the thoughts were there, and he reigned himself in because she is a person, and she deserves the right to choose. 

“So this submissive partner, what exactly would that entail?” 

Regina’s eyes light up, and the slump in her shoulders evaporates as she smiles beautifully at his interest. “There is a lot to go over, rules and what not, and usually I don’t form anything more than a sexual relationship with my partner.” 

“Usually?” 

She licks her lips, and blows out a slow steady breath, “For the first time I find myself not only wanting you to be my submissive, but to be my friend.” Apprehension slicks through her eyes, nearly the same time a shiver runs through Robin. How he has landed himself in this position Robin will never know but is oddly grateful for. If it is friendship she desires, she has it without asking it of him. The other part, well, he isn’t entirely certain what to expect, but what is life without a little adventure? 

“Can I get you guys any dessert?” The waitress suddenly makes an appearance, jilting Robin out of his rampantly running mind. He gestures to Regina, who shakes her head, “I’m alright, thank you.” 

Robin follows suit and declines. It’s probably for the best anyway, he isn’t sure he could handle watching Regina eat another bite, not in that intoxicating way she does. He has restraint, but the image of chocolate coating her lips, well that might just be Robin’s breaking point. Far too quickly as he imagines eating dessert off of Regina, she is standing, “It’s getting late, and I have an early morning meeting tomorrow.” 

He’s caught frozen for a moment, scowling at the idea of her leaving so soon, especially after dropping this bomb on him. Her jacket is shrugged on before Robin regains his wits and stands to assist her, smoothing the black coat over her shoulders and down her arms. She turns and is suddenly far too close. He can feel the warmth radiating off her body, can smell the rich perfume on her skin. 

Her hand moves, slides up his arm and settles on his chest, and Robin is certain she can feel the thunderous pulse of his heart beneath her palm. “If what we discussed is something you’d like to entertain a bit more, I have some free time Monday afternoon. If you show, we can talk about it more and you can decide what you want to do.” 

She’s giving him the weekend to think about it, and he is rather grateful for it. He isn’t sure he can do what she is asking of him, isn’t sure he is what she actually wants, or needs. 

“And if you don’t, then I wish you all the best in writing the article about Mount Hood. I will look forward to reading about it.” She smiles, and her lips are so close to his all it would take is a slight tip of his chin and he’d be able to feel them pressed against his own. He wants to, desperately wants to close that distance and kiss her. But Regina likes control, and he is pretty certain that him kissing her without permission would be exactly the thing a terrible submissive would do. 

So he smiles, nods, and brushes a fallen lock behind her ear. “Thank you for dinner, Regina.” He says it because he isn’t sure what else to say. She wants him to bend to her will. To play a part for her. And truthfully, he isn’t sure what to do. It’s not a realm he has ever ventured into, and certainly not with a woman like Regina. 

He walks her to an awaiting car, bids her good evening once more before he walks back inside to pay the bill, only to be told it had already been taken care of by his date. He smirks, shakes his head and walks back outside to hail a taxi. He has a lot to think about before Monday. 

__________________________

The weekend doesn’t bring Robin much clarity. He’d been thinking about Regina’s proposal for the past forty-eight hours, and he is still undecided as he sits at his desk late Monday morning, thumbing through photos of Camp Kiwanis online. There are a few of her over the years, and they capture Robin’s attention far more than anything else. She truly is stunning. 

It also didn’t escape his notice that once again he failed to take a single note down at dinner. Not that he can exactly write an article about what she’s asked him. He’s a nature editor, not a sex columnist, and he doesn’t know the first thing about being a submissive. 

He’d googled it. Probably not the best idea, but he was alone for a whole weekend with only his thoughts and Regina to preoccupy him. What he “researched” made him even more apprehensive about the whole thing. Being tied up to a post, blindfolded and whipped didn’t exactly stir his arousal. He isn’t even sure why men are into being spanked and asked if they have been “good little boys.” It all seems a bit strange to him, and in all honesty, he can’t really see Regina acting the same way the women in the videos had. 

She’s far too classy for that. 

Still, it strikes Robin as odd that even after watching what a submissive is supposed to do, and the way they act, it’s stirred something inside him. Perhaps Regina was right. Maybe being controlled is what he needs or at least something that peaks his interest, as long as there aren’t any ball gags and cock tasers involved. 

Blowing out a heavy breath, he glances up at the clock; it’s nearly noon, he has to make a decision quickly. Perhaps they can make a list of things he isn’t into, or doesn’t want to try. He had read about that. Having the “soft and hard no’s” in this type of relationship. It makes him wonder what Regina’s are. He has a pretty good idea of what he doesn’t want, but there are so many things he had always wanted to try that Marian would have laughed at. 

Robin groans at the thought of his ex. Marian has Roland for the next four weeks in Michigan, even though Robin explicitly didn’t want his son to be missing the beginning of the school year, Marian had been adamant. Which is ridiculous given she gave Robin custody after their divorce. She’d been just fine only seeing Roland a few times a year, and suddenly her mind changed and she’d shown up on his doorstep demanding she get to have Roland for the rest of summer. To say Robin was pissed off would have been an understatement. But it’s not like he could deny his son time spent with his mother. 

“So, how was the date Thursday?” John peers around the office door, “I see you’re still alive and kicking.” 

Robin laughs with a shake of his head, “Aye, still around to take your money next week when the Seahawks throttle the Patriots.” He grins as his friend slumps down in the opposite chair with a chortle, a dismissive wave of his hand. “Not a chance, Locksley. Brady is in fine form this year. But I’m not here to talk about your poor choices in football teams.” He smirks, “Give me the dirty details.” 

Robin stills, licks his lips and shrugs as he closes his laptop and the photos of Regina on the screen. “None to tell. It was a pretty regular dinner,” he lies, and he can see it in John’s eyes that his friend knows he is downright bluffing. But he can’t exactly tell John what Regina proposed. He swore himself to secrecy. For both their benefits. He is pretty certain the guys in the office would have an absolute hay-day if they knew Robin was considering being a submissive sex partner. 

And that’s just it. It hits him like a load of bricks. He is considering it. In fact, he wants to do it. A shiver runs up his spine. This is going to be quite something he is getting himself into. Hopefully he doesn’t regret it later. 

“Something up, mate? You look like you’ve just had an epiphany,” John questions curiously, combing through his bushy beard. Robin shakes his head, “I just remembered I have another appointment with Regina at her office this afternoon.” 

“Already has you feeding out of her palm, eh?” 

He freezes, swallows against the hot burn in his throat and does his best to smile noncommittally. “Just a few follow up questions, you know the drill.” And it’s true. Robin has about a hundred questions for her, least of all about the park and her donation. He slings his coat on, and grabs his bag. “Let me know how it goes and if you need saving from the woman.” John chuckles as he walks Robin out of the office. 

He smiles at his friend, and wonders if he just might need to take John up on the offer at some point. Exhaling hard, he pushes the door open and makes his way towards Regina’s office. 

_______________ 

The office is busy, bustling about him as he sits down in one of the pristine white reception couches. The blonde receptionist gives him a small smile and wave as she chatters quickly on the phone. His knee shakes as he waits, bouncing up and down apprehensively as he watches person after person scurry through office doors and into board rooms. It’s a busy Monday. 

Chewing his lip, he glances towards Regina’s office, spies her walking down with another woman deep in conversation and, bloody hell, she looks amazing. A stark white dress and high red heels. A small black leather belt accentuates her waist, the length of the dress a God send as it reveals her toned legs for his perusal. A heat rushes through him as her eyes blink up to find him. She smiles, a small coy thing that has Robin’s heart racing. He grins a touch lopsided as she walks towards him, stands slowly as her heels click and close the distance, the woman she was speaking with taking a left turn down another hallway. 

God, she is beautiful. 

She stops in front of him, her perfect white teeth biting down on a dark burgundy lip. “Well hello there.” 

He is in trouble. Big, big trouble. One husky hello and he is a complete mess for her. The way her silky hair slides about her shoulders, the dark lining of her eyes, thick lashes and impeccable soft skin. “Hello yourself.” He clears his throat, hoping she can’t see the blush on his cheeks or the way his eyes quickly roam her body. 

Her eyes sparkle mischievously as she takes another step closer, licking her lips, “I just have one more meeting to finish, but if you don’t mind waiting in conference room B, I’ll be there as soon as I can and then we can talk.” Her brow raises and Robin wishes he could touch her, hold her hand in some way, but this is her space, her office and her rules. He won’t betray that so he nods and lets Regina guide him to an open, empty room. 

He takes a seat in a chair and gazes out to the spectacular view of the bay; it’s truly extraordinary. Waiting, he pulls out a notepad and quickly jots down what he sees in the busy office, figuring it will at least help him start on his article about her donation, even though his mind is racing. His pen taps against the pad absently as he stares out into the bright blue sky, it’s truly a marvelous day out. 

The door swings open and rather than Regina walking through, Robin is faced with a new face. A tall blonde with a deadly blue glare his direction as she seats herself opposite of him. Slowly, he turns, “May I help you?” 

The blonde huffs a breath, grabbing a stackful of papers from her briefcase. “Mr. Locksley, my name is Mallory Drake, I am Ms. Mills’ PR.” The papers hit the table with a thud, “Now before Ms. Mills graces us with her presence, I have a few things to discuss with you.” Her sapphire eyes bore into Robin. She means business, and not the fun kind Robin is quick to decipher as he nods silently. 

“Good. Now. I am aware you are writing an op-ed on Ms. Mills.” 

Again Robin nods, though he’s not really writing about Regina, it’s more about her donation, or at least it’s supposed to be, but something tells him not to argue the small detail with this woman. She is in a dark purple dress, a black blazer that cuts against her figure. If it weren’t for the hot, sneering look in her eyes Robin would almost let himself appreciate her form, but the threat of his head being bitten off is clearly evident with her, so he holds his tongue. 

“Ms. Mills is an incredibly private person, and I need to ensure her personal life isn’t going to be splashed across the tabloids just so you can get a raise at your job. Understood?” 

Again Robin nods his head in agreement, shifting a touch uncomfortably in the white seat. This woman can’t possibly know the real reason he is here, can she? 

A blonde brow cocks high as long, bony fingers thrust a pile of papers his way. “This is a legally binding contract that states whatever Ms. Mills chooses to share with you that is outside the realm of her donation is strictly off limits to your article of her. If you choose to be stupid enough to write even a single word about her private life that she doesn’t wish to be exposed to the world, you will be sued. Sign at the bottom.” She thrusts a pen his direction, one that Robin is quickly apt to grasp and sign before reading. Mal nods sharply, “Thank you. Now there is another contract I need you to sign and you need to read it fully and thoroughly.” She flips another contract his way, and Robin stares down at it bewildered. 

It has a number of clauses written down. He isn’t allowed to speak about the companies financials, the endeavours it takes on, or the other businesses it plans to take over. He reads it intently, ensuring that this woman sees he is doing his due-diligence before he signs on the bottom. It was never his intention to write about anything except the camp anyway. Nature readers don’t tend to care about the buying of beauty and tech companies. 

Mal rips the paper away the second Robin’s pen finishes signing and then she blows out a hot breath, one that Robin swears he feels nearly setting his skin on fire as she stares at him. He doesn’t move, doesn’t ask a single question as her eyes roam his face and chest testily. He watches as her jaw clenches, her eyes diverting to the open reception area for a long, drawn out moment. Her hands drop to her briefcase once more, “There is something else I need to make explicitly clear to you.” 

Robin nods again, unsure of what else to do lest he be strung up by his belt loops by her. 

“Whatever relationship you and Regina are about to embark on, there are certain rules about what you can and can’t do.” 

Ah, so she does know the proposition Ms. Mills has asked of him. Nerves slink up his spine, a flaring of anxious goosebumps rise on his skin. “It is imperative that you swear to not ask Regina about Daniel and or her son Henry. That is her business and it is not for you to know about unless she deems it necessary.” 

Robin’s brow furrows. They weren’t in her biography or any wikipedia page he’d searched of her before this whole thing started. He didn’t even know she had an ex-husband or even a son for that matter. The notion sinks heavy in his stomach. Regina clearly has secrets, ones that Robin is not privy to, regardless of how... intimate they are about to get. 

“And you are not to speak to anyone about the relationship she wishes to open up with you. Are we clear, Mr. Locksley? Not a single fucking word.” 

Robin nods his head in silent agreement, not really sure what to honestly do with the revelation that Regina has a child and somewhat terrified of the woman sitting rock still across from him. Surely Regina would have mentioned a son by now. He had spoken about Roland, even shown her a photo of him, and yet not once did she allude to the fact that she is a mother. 

The blonde clears her throat harshly, and Robin blinks up at her dumbfounded. 

“Do you understand, Mr. Locksley? Should I even hear a whisper that you have asked about Regina’s son, I will put your body on a spit and roast you alive.” 

She is not kidding. As ridiculous as the statement is, Robin knows from the hard look in her eyes that she is being absolutely serious. If he crosses this line, his body will surely be nothing but a charred pile of ash and smoke. So once again Robin nods, against his raging mind to ask Regina straight away about her past, he nods. He will respect her privacy. Above all things, she is still a person who is entitled to her privacy. 

“If you are in agreement, you will sign on the line below.” Mal thrusts another page his way, “And I will make myself clear one more time. If you ask Regina or any one about your relationship with her, or about her family, I will incinerate you until there is nothing left but your pen and blank notepad.” 

He swallows thickly against the threat, shakily takes the pen and wonders for a brief moment if he is getting himself in far too deep with Regina, if perhaps he should back out now and be done with Crown Enterprises and it’s sinfully sexy leader. 

Staring down at the contract, Robin’s heart thunders hard. This could end really badly for him. One slip-up and his whole world will be crushed under her thumb, and Robin will never work in journalism again. He chews his lip, swirls the pen between his fingers and then by the grace of God, the door swings open. 

It’s her. 

Strutting in with a beaming smile his way and a quizzical look towards Mal who sits defiantly in her chair. 

“Sorry for keeping you both waiting, you know how Monday’s can be.” She grins Robin’s direction before squaring her shoulders towards Mal. A beat of silence passes and Robin tries not to listen as Regina mumbles something quietly to the other woman who simply nods her head and gestures to her briefcase where Robin’s signatures of silence are already held. It seems to calm Regina as she blows out a breath and smiles at the blonde. And for the first time Robin sees Mal’s lips tip up into an almost grin back. They clearly have an understanding he is not privy to, nor does he think they are about to share. 

Regina takes a seat beside Mal and lifts her eyes to Robin, and once again he is struck by her sheer beauty. The woman is a marvel. All prim and proper in that white dress. It’s certainly a stark contrast from what she is requesting of him. He is here to potentially agree to be her submissive, her silent sexual partner. 

Regina’s hands reach for a small envelope, and it slides across the table towards him. “This is your fob and a set of keys. I’ve requested you have unfettered access to the office while you are writing your op-ed on the company and myself.”    
  
Robin stares perplexed at the envelope, he hadn’t expected this, though it will surely give him free ability to see and note anything that goes on. Except the silence he just signed his life away to. 

“I wasn’t aware that I was getting a key to the kingdom.” He flips the letter open, his fingers grasping against the black fob and silver key. 

Regina simply smiles with a shrug of her shoulders before her eyes glint in a far too sexy way. “I simply feel as though it is only fair. I want you to be able to come and go as you please. I think you’ll find this office is a rather inspirational place to discover new things.” Her brow arches suggestively, and Robin wishes they didn’t have company in the form of a fiercely protective blonde staring him down at this moment.

“Mal if everything is taken care of, I’d like to speak to Robin in private.” 

The other woman huffs and glares at Robin. “He hasn’t signed the last contract.” Her eyes dart down to the paper in front of him. She’s right. He hasn’t signed it yet. If he does, he is under the control of Regina and her fiery PR bodyguard. He takes a second to look at Regina who simply stares at him, blinks those thick full lashes and dips her head in a way that has Robin wishing he could run his fingers through her silky chocolate hair instead. It’s taking a leap, a rather large one that could have serious consequences should he fail. 

Yet something in Regina’s gaze has his rapidly beating heart settle into a calming thrum. He can trust her, and he will do his damndest to prove she can have the same trust in him as well. The pen swirls in his fingers and he looks Mal straight in the eyes as he signs at the bottom. 

He is in. 

The woman smirks, “Good, now that it’s all taken care of, I’ll leave the two of you to discuss the finer details.” Mal stands, squeezes Regina’s shoulder softly before she levels Robin with a dark glare, “I’ll be seeing you, Mr. Locksley.” 

He nods as she exits, then the room grows quiet and it’s just him and Regina. Regina, who is smiling coyly at him, and once again the thought crosses Robin’s mind that he is in trouble, and the best kind at that.

Chuckling, he slouches back in the chair. “Well she is warm and welcoming.” His grin has Regina smiling with a small laugh of her own.

“Mal is very protective of me and for good reason. She and I have been together since the beginning.” She shrugs, crossing her legs and it lets a peek of thigh tease Robin. It has him wondering if Mal has perhaps been more than just a PR for Regina and her company. 

An interesting notion, though Robin is pretty sure the blonde would set him on fire before letting him even question his wandering thoughts of the two women being together. Best keep that one under wraps. At least for now. 

“So, shall we?” Regina licks her lips and Robin smiles, this is going to be one hell of a ride, even if he doesn’t know exactly what he is being buckled in for. Regina stands, glances over her shoulder, “My office; it’s more private.” 

Robin follows her, tries to keep his eyes level with her shoulders instead of the sway of her backside. He is supposed to follow her lead, she is in control and he is her sub. 

He agreed to this after all, best to start obeying now. 

TBC. 


	4. Contracts.

MMWSYN 4 

  
  


Dutifully, Robin follows Regina and the sway of her hips down the hallway and into her office. The door clicks shut behind him and it’s quiet inside. Quiet enough that Robin can hear his heart beating. So this is it. He swallows against the dryness in his throat as Regina moves around to sit on one of the white couches. 

“Scotch?” 

He blinks as she glances up at him. She wants to have a drink. Right now. Right after he has basically sold his soul to her. His nerves jitter, maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. The office suddenly seems a bit too small, the air too thick. This might be the biggest mistake his has ever made. Surely Regina would understand if he changed his mind right now. He could walk out the door and never come back. He doesn’t have to write anything about her. There are always other stories out there he could tackle. 

“Robin?” Her voice softens and he lets his gaze drop to her. Fuck she is beautiful. It knocks him over, or would if his feet weren’t firmly frozen to the marble tiles. “Sit and we can talk.” 

Against his better judgement, Robin slides next to her, folds his hands into his lap so she can’t see the sweat and slight shake to his palms. He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t do anything but watch the way she pours a tumblr half full of amber liquid. He shouldn’t be this apprehensive. She’s not harming him, she simply wants his friendship, and his body. Frowning, he takes the scotch from her, swallows down a hot heavy gulp and exhales deeply. “I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” She cocks her head to the side, and Robin takes the chance to look up at her finally. He’s never going to survive this. She is far too pretty for him to not become completely sucked in by her eyes – dark, warm, chocolate eyes that hold his nervous gaze steadily. “You don’t have to be afraid of me, Robin.” She smiles small and a blush runs through his cheeks. 

Guzzling down the last of the scotch, a timid chuckle escapes him. This is ridiculous. He can have sex with her, he knows how to do it. It’s just, he’s not entirely certain he will be able to do what she wants, what she requires. He doesn’t know if he has it in him. This isn’t about sex. Not really. It’s something different. Something a little scary and a touch nerve wracking about stepping into this world, her world. 

It’s probably turning her off. He is probably turning her off. What, with his skittishness and inability to do anything but look at her hesitantly. She is one of the most sought after women in the world, and he is not even remotely in her league. 

Regina sips her own drink, runs a hand through her hair and leans a touch closer to him. “Tell me what has you looking like I am about to eat you alive?” She smiles, and he supposes the jest is supposed to put him at ease, but it just has his heart hammering in his chest. 

Chewing his lip, he drops his eyes from her, “I just don’t quite understand why you want me to be a part of this. I am nobody special and I am nervous and I have no idea how to be a submissive. It boggles me that you have taken some sort of interest in me, and I can’t fathom why when I don’t know how to be what you want, or do what you want,” he rambles, internally kicking himself for the honesty that drips off his tongue but he can’t stop. “You are incredible, and you could have anyone in the world. Surely there are better suited men than me to be your sub. Someone that actually knows what it means and how to pleasure you in the way you want. I am ridiculously nervous that I won’t be able to meet those standards and you’ll become bored with me and I–” 

Her finger presses to his lips, effectively stopping his rambling and he stares wildly at her. He swallows hard as she licks her lips and shakes her head softly. “Breath, Robin.” 

He does, takes a sharp inhale as her finger drops from his lips, only to land on his thigh. She smiles gently, and his shoulder seem to relax infinitesimally. How she has this ability to calm him, Robin has no idea. But her smile is like a balm to his heated, skittering nerves. Her palm squeezes once against his leg before she reaches to top off his scotch. “Do you know what the first thing about being in a dominant, submissive relationship is?” 

He nods his head, “Obedience.” His answer has Regina pausing thoughtfully, her eyes running over his face before she shakes her head, “One would think but no. It’s honesty.” She hands him the now full tumblr and sits back against the cushions, “If you can’t be honest with me about what you are feeling and if I can’t do the same, this type of relationship will never work.” 

Robin sips the scotch, slower now, lets the burn of alcohol slide down his throat. “I’m not sure any relationship would.” He shrugs and Regina smirks, “You’re right, but in this situation there can’t be any withholding the truth from one another. If I can’t trust you to tell me when you are feeling nervous, or uncertain or you want something to stop, this will be over before we can even get to know one another.” 

Well she has a point. He had read about the rules of being in a dom / sub relationship. There are the soft and hard no’s for what both parties are willing to do. He has a mental list of the hard no’s, and it’s probably a hell of a lot longer than hers. Grimacing at the thought, Robin shuffles in his seat, scratches through his hair and does his damned best to keep his breathing level. And then the myriad of images he had seen in his research of the topic flicker through his mind. The ones of men strapped up and gagged on a bed. It sends a rock rolling through his gut. 

“What is it?” her voice silks out to him and Robin blushes hard. 

“I don’t want to be gagged. That’s on my hard no list.” 

He expects her to roll her eyes annoyed at him. But instead he is met with a small smile on her lips and a sparkle in her gaze. “Okay. To be honest I don’t like it either.” A pink tint rises in her cheeks as she says it, and it has a heat sparking along Robin’s skin. “I know Mal already read you the riot act and probably threatened you within an inch of your life about this, but I want you to know that I want you to feel comfortable with this. And if at any moment you don’t, I need you to tell me. Can we agree on that?” 

Robin nods, feels a touch less tense. 

“Okay. Now drink your scotch, I hear it’s good for courage.” She winks that adorable little wink again and Robin barks out a laugh at her tease from dinner on Thursday and does as he is told, swallows down another sweet round of liquid courage. His belly warms, maybe he just needs to be a touch inebriated for the entire thing, though he is pretty sure that goes against the rules, which he doesn’t know yet. Regina too sips on her own glass, and settles softly against the couch, and it doesn’t escape Robin that her hand is now back on his thigh. It could be an innocent touch, and it probably is just to help him relax, but it only has Robin’s groin tightening. 

Her perfume ghosts around him, it’s light and airy, but he swears there is an undertone of heat to it. It suits her, he decides. “So, what do we do now?” He chances a glance up at her, maybe he is supposed to get down on his knees or something. The men in the videos definitely were on their knees in front of their doms. Regina smiles, drumming her fingers on his lap, her voice dropping into that husky tone he already loves so much, “Now we go over those hard and soft no’s. I need to know what you are willingly to try and what is completely off limits. And you need to know mine.” 

He nods, pulls up his mental list, ready to make a bit of a fool of himself for how long it is. 

“But first, I’d like you to kiss me.” 

Well fuck. The way she says it, the way her eyes blink all prettily up at him, the smell of her perfume, the warmth in her palm on his thigh, it all has Robin’s heart pulsing in his ears. She wants him to kiss her. This isn’t what he was expecting, and he wonders if she knows just how desperate he has been to feel her lips against his own. He blows out a breath, shifts so he can face her a little more. She just waits for him with this little smirk on her lips as he lifts his palms to run up her arms over her biceps and up till his fingers thread through her hair. 

She is giving him a lot of lee-way here. Technically she just said he was to kiss her, not touch her. He kicks himself internally and drops his hands back into his lap with a muffled apology, one that has Regina tipping her head to the side curiously as she asks him what’s wrong. He blushes, chews his lip and shrugs, “You didn’t say I could touch you. I’m already terrible at following orders.” He laughs nervously and Regina’s smile only widens. She reaches for him then, a palm on his cheek as she gently turns his face towards her. She leans in, her lips a breath away from his own, Robin’s heart thunderously pumping away as he hears, or rather feels, her whisper against his mouth, “You’ll learn.” And then she is kissing him. Just a simple soft press of her lips against his and Robin is in heaven. Or caught somewhere between heaven and hell as his hands fidget in his lap restlessly. He is not supposed to touch her, and he won’t fail on this first simple request for a second time. Instead he shifts, moves his lips over Regina’s, presses a touch harder before he feels her pulling back entirely, their lips popping with a wet smack. 

She’s smiling, a perfectly manicured brow cocking high as she bites down on her lip. “Well, I can’t say I expected that.” 

Robin frowns, “What do you mean? Did I do something wrong?” 

Regina laughs lightly, shaking her head as her fingers slip over his lips, “No, you didn’t do anything wrong.” She scratches through his stubble, and Robin tries to not lean into the heat of her palm, “You are quite a good kisser, Robin Locksley.” He can’t hide the blush that burns through him even if he tried. Nor can he tamp down the grin that tugs wide and deepens his dimples, “Likewise, M’lady.” 

He could definitely get use to seeing Regina blush, and he could certainly get used to kissing her. He wants to kiss her again, but she hasn’t given him permission and he won’t without her saying yes. Maybe he won’t be so bad at this sub thing? Her hand is still on his thigh as she smiles more to herself than Robin as her gaze drops from his own and suddenly she is giggling. It has Robin’s brow cocking high. “Something funny?” 

Her cheeks pink up as she shakes her head and squeezes his thigh before blinking those pretty eyes back up at him. “How did you know about soft and hard no’s?” 

Shit. He cringes. He is going to look like a prepubescent boy if he tells her that he spent the entire weekend googling about dominant/submissive relationships. A shy heat flushes through him and Robin’s shoulders sag. She wanted honesty right? “I uh...I may have done a bit of research on the topic before meeting you today.” God he feels so ridiculous, he’s a grown ass man, surely he should have some knowledge of this particular brand of sex by now, shouldn’t he? But in all honesty, Robin never really watched a lot of hardcore porn as a teenager. Sure the odd video here and there but certainly nothing to the magnitude of a man or woman being dominated.

He drops his face into a palm, groaning as he hears Regina chuckle softly. Her palm slides up his back, scratches dully along his spine, and it sends shivers over his skin. “And what exactly did you research?” Her voice gets all husky again, and Robin tilts his chin her way, bashfully peeks his gaze up and shrugs, “Just videos about being a sub and what kind of things are... done.” Fuck, he sounds so stupid saying it. He shouldn’t be nervous about sex, at least not this damn jittery. Regina is clearly no blushing virgin and is beyond confident about knowing what she wants in a sexual relationship. He imagines she watches her fair share of porn. A woman has needs, after all, and there isn’t anything wrong with it. 

“Did you see anything you liked or didn’t like?” she asks quietly, running her palm over his shoulders as Robin nods shyly. “Tell me.” 

He swallows thickly, blows out a heavy hard breath as he sits back against the couch. “Honestly, I have never thought about being dominated and the idea of being tied to a post and whipped for being a  _ bad boy _ didn’t exactly spark any arousal.” He expects her to be irritated or chuffed at him for it. It’s obvious that sort of thing is a part of a dom/sub relationship and he could be screwing this entire thing up before it starts. Instead Regina’s smile grows, a glint in her eye as she strokes her nails down his forearm, “Porn does a terrible job of showing what an actual relationship like this is.” 

His eyes follow her hand that scours over his arm, but he doesn’t ask, senses she is about to enlighten him anyway as she hums quietly, threading her fingers over top his own. 

“I don’t particularly like that version of BDSM, it’s all so over the top and not very sexy if you ask me.” She smiles down at their intertwined fingers and Robin is once again struck by her beauty. A stunning profile of perfect skin, thick full dark lashes and plump red lips. 

“So there won’t be any tying me up or whips involved?” 

Regina smirks, drags her eyes up to his own. “Only if it’s a hard no for you.” 

A beat passes between them, a hot tense few seconds as her gaze drops down to his lips, “Have you ever been tied up Robin?” 

He shakes his head. 

“Not even handcuffs?” Her brow lifts curiously and once again Robin shakes his head. 

“Honestly, my sex life up until this point hasn’t been very experimental.” He shrugs truthfully. 

Her lips tip into a devastatingly gorgeous smile, “Pity.” And before he knows it, she is pressing a second chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth. He could die a very happy man like this. With just the feeling of her lips on his skin. “Would you like to try it sometime?” Her question ghosts along his mouth and a flair of goosebumps break out up his spine. Robin exhales a shaky breath, and finds himself nodding slowly and he can feel Regina’s smile against his mouth. 

The buzzing of her phone jolts Robin and he wants nothing more than to throw the damn thing out the window as she reaches for it, the faint warmth of her lips lingering on his mouth as he scowls. He sits quietly as Regina talks to whomever interrupted them, glowers out the window as she stands, giving him a rather apologetic look as she clicks quickly over to her desk and he isn’t sure if she is purposefully teasing him when she bends over, tipping her ass into the air. He probably shouldn’t stare at her body like this, but he can’t tear his gaze away, can’t even begin to do anything but roam the curves of her hip, the round fullness of her ass, the toned calves and fuck me red stiletto’s. 

It’s hot in the office suddenly, or rather Regina is a bloody temptress and Robin is only a man whose pants are starting to feel a little too snug over his groin. He runs his hands through his hair, dropping his head back against the couch with a quiet groan. 

Football stats. 

He starts reciting the entire Seahawks roster in his head. It’s the only thing he can think of to help abate the half stiffy growing between his thighs right now. It’s not very gentlemanly to be sporting a hard on in the middle of a monday afternoon. And he doesn’t expect Regina to jump on his lap and ride him into oblivion right now. God’s what a picture that would be. That white dress rucked up to her hips as she grinds on him. 

Football. He is supposed to be thinking about football. The Seahawks play the Saints on Thursday. 

He wonders if Regina likes football. Gorgeous, sinful Regina with those long legs and toned thighs that could be wrapped around his waist. Those damn red heels digging into his back, her nails raking hot lines over his skin. He wonders if she is vocal in bed, what she sounds like on the peak of an orgasm, if her skin gets all rosy and hot the moment before release. He wonders how long it would take to get her there, what she would need for him to be able to feel her body tremor with need.

Football. Fucking football. Not Regina writhing and blissed out on his cock. Football. 

“Sorry about that.” 

Her voice whollops him in the gut and he cracks his eyes open only to find Regina’s brow raised curiously high, that plump bottom lip caught between her teeth as her eyes dart down to Robin’s half tented pants. He blushes furiously, attempting to shift enough so she can’t see just exactly what her body does to him, what a few select fantasies of her can reduce him too. “What were you thinking about?” She sits beside him, crossing a thigh over the other, a red heel bouncing lightly as she smiles keenly. He is a complete wreck for this woman already. 

“You.” He shrugs honestly, bites back on a grin as her smile widens rather seductively at the confession. 

“What exactly about me?” She is baiting him, teasing him relentlessly with just a few choice words and heated gaze. He is no match for her flirting and Robin is pretty sure she knows it too. There is no possible way he is going to survive her. 

A knock at the door pulls her gaze away and gives Robin a moment’s reprieve. The young blonde receptionist peeks into the office with a sympathetic smiles, “Sorry to interrupt Ms. Mills but your two o’clock is here.” 

Well damn. Things were just getting interesting. 

Regina nods, her back turned to Robin and he can see the tips of her shoulder blades in the white dress, a beauty mark on the left side he itches to kiss. It strikes him for a moment just how small Regina is. A tiny little waist and rib cage. She’s slight, toned clearly but it almost makes him chuckle, that this woman, this itty bitty little thing is a dominatrix. His dominatrix. Now that is a thought isn’t it. 

He watches as her lungs expand and contract, a delicate hand running through her hair as she turns and smiles at him gently. “Once again I have to cut our meeting short. I’m sorry.” Her hand reaches for his own, “If you are free Wednesday night, I’d like to see you again.” 

She is so warm, it almost boggles Robin. This is certainly not the tyrant he had read about two weeks ago. He thought she’d be all fangs and sharp cutting words. He likes this side of her. The one that has him thinking he should just pick her up and put her in his pocket. “I can do Wednesday.” 

Regina beams, “Great. Before you go, I have something for you.” She stands, smoothing out her skirt and walks quickly back to her desk, rummaging around in a drawer before pulling out a black manila folder. Robin lifts to his feet as she passes it to him, his brow cocked high in curiosity. “What’s this?” 

Regina tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, and exhales slowly, “It’s a list I’d like you to go through. We can talk about what are your hard and soft no’s on Wednesday, but I’d like you to keep an open mind about it.” She licks her lips, “My own personal list is also inside for you to go over.” 

He stills. In his hands are Regina’s wants, wishes and needs in a submissive. It feels like a ticking time bomb. He is literally holding the key to a Regina Mill’s orgasm. He swallows against the sudden dryness in his throat, and clears his throat, “I’ll be sure to read it carefully.” 

She chuckles hotly and it nearly has Robin’s buckling as she leans in to press a kiss to his cheek, a whispered, “Be sure that you do.” husked out into his ear before she is drawing herself away and walking him towards the door. 

He’s about to leave, when Regina grasps his hand, and he turns curiously as her eyes drop down to their folded hands, “Thank you Robin.” 

“For what M’lady?” 

Her pretty brown eyes blink up at him, a dip in her head to the side has a chocolate sheet of hair falling over her shoulders as she smiles softly, “For taking a chance on this and not running the opposite direction.” She almost looks shy as she says it, and once more Robin wants to kiss her silly at the thought that ever since he laid eyes on her, he would have the capacity to say no to whatever she wanted. Ridiculous woman. 

“The pleasure is all mine Regina.” 

He takes a chance and dots a quick kiss on her knuckles before walking out the door, black folder in tow and a permanent grin plastered on his face. 

_____________ 

It’s both everything he expected and beyond mind boggling at the same time. The “list” is another rather extensive contract filled with things Robin never imagined reading. It starts off relatively simple, rules about privacy and consent. Both the dominant and submissive will not engage in any activity the other doesn’t specifically specify as what Robin learns in a green light. 

There any many things that Regina had marked down on her list as green lights. Things that Robin was allowed to do, both to her and for her. It all has his groin tightening as he reads about her proclivity for bondage. He swallows hard at that. She clearly likes tying her submissive up, or having them bound in some way. But what peaks his interest the most is the fact that there are green check marks beside the bullet points that would allow Robin to tie Regina up herself. He hadn’t imagined she would give up control like that. She’s a fan of spanking however, and sense deprivation on both parties account. 

Robin shifts against his half masted cock at the thought of reddening her ass with his palm. Though he isn’t entirely certain he wants to be paddled or flogged, both of which Regina has little green checks beside. Maybe those could be soft no’s for him. Being spanked at least. Doing the spanking he is definitely up to the task. 

He grabs a yellow highlighter and draws a straight line across the word flogging on the blank list she had given him. 

He scans the first page of his list, there are definitely more yellow lines that green checks on his. And he did promise to have an open mind about this, so beside some he has gone back and ticked a green mark beside the yellow’d sentence, as maybe’s instead of no’s. Things like using cocks rings and nipple clamps. To be honest, he has never really thought of putting nipple clamps on himself, he doesn’t really think he is that sensitive there anyway and surely they would be better used on Regina. 

There are a few yellow marks on her list too. She doesn’t like her hair being pulled in most situations. An understandable thing in Robin’s perspective. There is another yellow line over anal play and Robin swallows thickly. He has never fucked a woman there before. From what he knows it’s not always comfortable for the other party if they aren’t  _ prepped and prepared. _ But in the same moment that he thinks anal sex would be a red x for him, he thinks about Regina’s ass in that tight white dress today. 

Well that thought isn’t doing anything for his erection now is it? He palms himself, trying to take off the edge as he leans against his sofa and sips a long drawl of his cold IPA. Regina’s ass. It’s absolutely sinful. He wonders when he’ll have the opportunity to touch it. The thought only leads him into picturing what sort of lingerie she might wear. 

Black. Probably that shows off the curves of her ass cheeks. Or maybe a thong, a silk one he could slide easily off her thighs. Definitely garter belts. He has already sneaked a peak at the one she was wearing the other day. Her bra would most certainly match. He thumbs through a mental myriad of options before settling on see through lace. One that wouldn’t push her tits up much but he’d be able to see her nipples through. They are probably dark, not pink nipples. She is all olive toned skin so her nipples must be the same. Little hard pebbles he hopes to the highest heavens he’ll be allowed to suck on one day. 

A groan ripples through him. Maybe she’ll let him undress her on Wednesday, letting his fingers slide down the zipper of her dress as she sits on top of her office desk. All that creamy soft skin revealed for his hands to scour over. Bloody hell. He isn’t going to stand a chance the first time he is allowed to really touch her. 

Blowing out a breath, Robin rubs over his cock, scowling down at the papers on his coffee table. He is supposed to be reading and taking notes, not fantasizing about her. Though he isn’t sure how that is possible. 

Choking has a big red X beside it. A hard no for her. 

He marks it down on his own paper, he doesn’t particularly want to be deprived of breath either. Slowly he scans through the rest, highlighting here and there, X’ing on a few clear nope’s in his mind and when he finishes Robin is rather proud of the amount of green checks on his page. 

Not so vanilla now is he. 

Chewing on hip lip he reads over his list, and all the things he is agreeing to try. Being tied up, handcuffs, blindfolds, toys for both of them, spanking, a riding crop - which was surprising to Robin - the gentle introduction to prostate probes, though he isn’t entirely sure about that, though he has heard it can be pleasurable for a man, a few sensation things like ribbed and latex gloves, cock rings that can be adjusted by a remote to vibrate and tighten, the obvious of taking direction and orders from her and a few others down the list. 

Candles and wax had given him pause. Warming oil was a no brainer, but hot wax, well that had him debating for a while before he’d highlighted it in yellow. It might hurt, though he doesn’t anticipate Regina wants to physically harm him. 

It’s a good list. At least he thinks so. Something to start with and who knows perhaps down the road there will be more green checks instead of yellow lines. 

He just wonders what Regina will think of it. Time will tell he supposes as he swallows down the last of his beer and unzips his pants. Mine as well take care of himself right? He closes his eyes, and the sweet sinful curves of Regina flood in. Regina in lacy black lingerie beckoning Robin with a finger, that husky sex of a voice demanding him to sink to his knees as she spreads her thighs for him with a salacious cock of her brow. 

The last thing Robin coherently thinks of before desire completely takes over is a hopeful wish that this fantasy become a reality. 

Maybe Wednesday it will.

TBC. 

  
  
  



	5. Safe Words.

He’d gotten a text from her earlier, asking if he was free to meet her at the office around eight pm. His heart jumped at the thought. It would be late enough that there would more than likely be no one else in the office. It’s going to be just them. 

Glancing at the clock, Robin debates. It’s only five and realistically he has a lot of writing to get done, but he also needs to get home, shower, find something suitable to wear and make it back downtown to Crown Enterprises on time. Tapping his pen on his desk, he lets his mind wander about tonight, the possibilities are both exciting and nerve wracking. 

He wants this to go well. He wants her to feel comfortable with him more than anything. And sure, there is the whole sex part, and that obviously has anxiety rippling through him that he might not be exactly what her appetite desires, but he is going to give it his damned best shot. It’s exactly that thought that has Robin packing up his briefcase and heading out the door. 

_________

Picking an outfit is a lot harder than he anticipated. Does he go casually in jeans and a simple long sleeve henley? Or should he slick up a bit with dress pants and a collared shirt? 

Sitting in his towel, he scowls down at the options. What would she prefer? Maybe a late night date should be casual... but then again this is Regina Mills, and Robin can’t imagine her dressing down much. A middle ground then. He grabs the dark denim jeans and black dress shirt and heads to the bathroom. 

A shave. He needs a shave. Or at least a trim. Thankfully he thinks Regina likes a bit of scruff, and Robin hasn’t been baby-face clean in years. Carefully his razor slides over his throat, over his chin and a few last swipes over the top of his lip. He reaches for a bit of easy hold pomade, combs it lightly through his hair, wrangling any strays back before frowning at the silver that teases against his temples. 

Age is getting to him. He has noticed it more than ever this year. The lines of his forehead are a bit deeper, there are more crinkles by his eyes, more gray in his hair. Perhaps he is too old to be getting into this type of relationship? Granted he is only thirty-six, it’s not like he is creeping into his fifties or anything. He can still be young and spry when he wants, right? 

Shaking his head, he fastens a leather watch, buttons up the rest of his shirt and blows out a heavy, hard breath. It’s showtime. 

___________ 

The office is quiet as he steps into the reception area. Only the soft glow of table lamps illuminating the place. He’s notion was right. They are alone, or rather, he is. Regina is nowhere in sight. Swallowing, he glances down at the bouquet of pink roses in his hand, a rather last minute decision of his on the way over. Even if this is just about sex, Robin is a romantic at heart. But this isn’t supposed to be about romancing her, and he isn’t exactly sure if she will be thankful or irritated he is already pushing the boundaries of their agreement. 

He could just leave them on the table in the reception, play it off like someone else brought them in. And in the same moment he is about to drop the flowers, he hears her, or rather the clicking of heels perk his ears. Glancing up, Robin’s heart flops over. 

Regina is striding towards him with a soft smile, and by the Gods, does she ever look gorgeous. Tight black dress pants and a purple sleeveless silk shirt. Her bare, toned arms swinging lightly at her sides, a simple diamond bracelet on her wrist. He should probably say something, but he is to enraptured by her eyes, chocolate brown that sparkle curiously down at the bouquet in his hands. 

“Hey, you.” She smiles, leaning to the side to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. His eyes close instinctually at the contact. Her perfume ghosting around him as he inhales a greedy breath. Her palm slides down his arm, “These are beautiful.” 

He draws his eyes open, a furious blush running through his cheeks as she smiles down at them, her fingers sliding through the petals.  _ She _ is beautiful, the flowers pale in comparison. Her hair is pulled back into a simple twist, a gold clip holding the dark locks in place, or at least most of them, a few stray strands have managed a daring escape. 

Robin clears his throat, muffling out a rather shy, “They are for you,” as he swallows thickly. It feels like his first date in middle school all over again. The sweaty palms and jittery nerves over a stunning girl smiling at him. So much for being suave about the whole thing. He watches as Regina wets her lips with a smack, biting back her grin as she takes the stems from his hand. She takes a deep inhale and blinks all pretty up at him, her nose tucked into the petals, and a coy, “Who knew you were such a romantic?” 

Heat flushes through his cheeks as he shrugs with a shake of his head, “I know it’s probably against the rules, but apparently I can’t help it.” He expects to be reprimanded, but Regina’s smile simply grows, a cock in her brow as she turns away from Robin, before glancing over her shoulder, “For the record, flowers are never against the rules.” 

Robin watches for a moment as she walks down the hallway to her office, takes a personal moment to pat himself on the back for making Regina smile with the roses before he follows her. He drops his bag near the door, and moves to take out the black folder she gave him two days ago. Here goes nothing. 

Regina sits at the conference table, spins back and forth, eyeing Robin and the black folder up with a coy smile painted across her lips. Robin takes a chair beside her and blows out a nervous breath before sliding it over to her. He’d expected her to snatch it up and read it right away, but she doesn’t, she just sits there, crossing one leg over the other, eyes glued to Robin. Maybe he was supposed to read it for her or do something other than just sit and stare down at the folder. 

“I took the liberty to order us some dinner, I hope that’s alright.” Regina gestures to the two silver covered plates. She reaches for two wine glasses, pours Robin a healthy dose of merlot and slides a plate his way. It smells delicious, almost as mouth watering as Regina herself. “Thank you, M’lady.” Robin slips a napkin down to his lap before lifting his wine glass, “To new adventures.” 

She grins, clinking her own glass against Robin’s, “To new adventures.” 

The woman has incredible taste. Both in wine and food. Filet mignon, roasted vegetables and side garden salad. It melts in his mouth. Damn delicious, and a moan slips through him on a third bite. He blushes at Regina’s chuckle towards his quiet outburst. “I take it you are enjoying dinner?” Her voice smoothes out as she takes a bite of her own, and for fucks sake, Robin forgot just how erotic it was to watch this woman eat. 

Swallowing a sip of wine, Robin nods, “It’s delicious. I nearly forgot how incredible a good meal can truly be.” 

Regina cocks a curious brow his way. 

“I am rather too used to simple tomato pasta and mac and cheese thanks to my boy’s palate right now.” He grins thinking about Roland. “Trying to get him to eat anything remotely close to a vegetable has proved a monumentally impossible task.” 

A bubble of laughter escapes Regina as she nods knowingly, “Kids can be rather stubborn.” 

The comment makes Robin curious about Regina’s son, one he knows he isn’t allowed to ask about. For a long moment he lets his mind wander to Regina Mills the mother. All soft edges and sweet touches. He wonders what her son looks like, if he is a mini-me of her. But more than anything, Robin wonders why Henry is a secret. Surely any parent would be bursting with pride and love like he is about Roland. Though she is a high powered woman, perhaps hiding her son away is just a form of protection for the boy. It’s a viable answer, he supposes. 

By the time he shakes himself back into reality, Regina has her head tilted questioningly at him, a curious, hesitant look in her eyes that Robin tries to smile away with another story about Roland and the broccoli incident a few months ago. It seems to work. The apprehension in her gaze melts away as Robin animatedly describes him dodging green fire bombs thrown by his son. 

Regina laughs and laughs, and it’s music to Robin’s soul. She is so bloody beautiful. All smooth curves and beaming smile. It’s almost impossible, her beauty. There is this air of regalness to her between the soft looks she keeps giving him, ones that have his heart skipping about in his chest. Her lips are nearly void of lipstick, just the faded reminiscent color of dark cherries. She probably tastes like them too. 

Dinner goes on with Robin mainly supplying the majority of the conversation. He tells Regina of his work, how he got into writing for nature, a passion for camping that turned into a career. He tells her of his son, tries to not mention Marian much and thankfully Regina doesn’t pry about his ex-wife. She must know the pain that comes with divorce. It’s written across her face the scant few times Robin slips up and gripes about his ex. She simply nods her head understandingly and takes a long drawl of wine. 

And he doesn’t mean to override the conversation but it just happens, and Regina seems rather alright with it, to be honest. But sooner than later Robin’s voice runs out and the office grows quiet as they finish their meals and move to the white sofa. He sits first, Regina landing a little closer than he expected. Her bare arm brushes against him as she reaches for the black manila folder. He eyes it nervously and tears his gaze from it to her as she flips it open. 

Exposed. It’s the only word Robin can justify how he feels right now,.Vulnerable and exposed as he watches her eyes scan the document with thoughtful intent. Once or twice he sees her brow raise, a low humming vibrating from her throat that he tries to not over analyze. He just waits quietly, drinks down a second glass of wine and sits silently. 

“Well.” The folder lands on the table as Regina turns her gaze to Robin, “Is there anything you want to go over from the contract?” 

He stills, blinking down at the papers; he hadn’t thought this far. About really talking in terms of what the contract meant. It seems daunting, terrifying, and yet exhilarating all at the same time. He shrugs, dips his head and bravely lands a hand on her arm, “Is there anything you want to ask about it?” 

Regina looks at him quizzically, he can feel her arm flexing underneath him, “Are you comfortable with everything you marked down as a yes or soft no?” 

Robin nods, he has gone over this list for two days now, and he is unnervingly confident about what he is willing to try with her. Regina holds his gaze steadily, her tongue darting out to wet her lips as she, too, nods, “Okay, well I want to ask you about safe words.” 

“Safe words?” Robin inhales sharply; he hadn’t read about those, wasn’t even sure he was supposed to have one. Well fuck, there goes his intense baffling research. Regina moves an inch closer to him, running her fingers along his forearm. “They are important. If you ever feel uncomfortable or want to stop immediately, I need to know.” 

“Can I not just say stop? Or no?” he questions, trying his damned best to not focus on the way her nails drag up his skin as she shakes her head. 

She glances up at him, blinking those pretty eyes his way, and Robin sinks into her chocolate gaze. “More than likely you or I at some point are going to have a knee jerk reaction to say stop to something we are doing.” 

Robin nods but stays quiet. 

“A safe word is something that will let both of us know that we actually want to stop. That what is happening isn’t out of initial panic or nervousness.” 

“And do you ever get nervous?” he asks before he can stop himself, and it gives Regina pause as she scans her eyes over his face. 

“Yes. Sometimes I do.” It’s an honest omission, and they had promised each other the full truth. The better part of Robin reaches for her hand, links it together with his own and does his damned best to look her square in the eyes, “I will try my best to never make you feel uncomfortable, Regina. I promise you.” 

His chivalry earns him a small, bashful smile from her. A tiny thing that ignites Robin’s entire being as she whispers a thank you a bit too quietly as though someone else might hear the great and mighty Regina Mills actually giving gratitude to someone.

“Crown.”    
  


Robin blinks. 

“My word is crown. If I ever want to truly stop, I will say it, and I need to trust that you will cease whatever it is we are doing.” 

He sees a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, a touch of vulnerability that Robin scoops up and locks away tight in his chest. He will never betray her on this. Honestly, even if she said stop, Robin probably would, at least until she was okay with continuing. He won’t press or push her, he won't defile or debase her, neither are in his nature. 

“Arrow.” He says it before thinking. “I’ll use arrow.” 

Regina nods with a smile, whispers back his safe word and leans gently against the couch cushions. Her hand free of his own threads through her hair as she rakes her gaze over him. “Is there anything else you want to ask me?” 

It’s weighted in the way she says it, and Robin’s groin tightens at the sudden thick tension between them. He swallows heavily. It’s his signature on that page, his word vowing he would be her submissive, and it appears the time has come for Robin to get down on his knees for her. 

He swipes his tongue over his teeth, savours the last hint of wine and shifts until his knees hit the plush silver carpet, his hand still entrapped within her own. “What would M’lady like me to do?” 

It’s a gamble, but Regina absolutely beams down at him, “M’lady?” 

Robin chuckles, “I can call you mistress if you would rather.” His thumb swipes over her knuckles as he waits for her decision. He waits and watches quietly as she glances down at their hands, drags her gaze up his chest and lands on his eyes.

“I like it. It’s very you.” She smirks and cups his chin, her nails scratching through his stubble. “You shaved.” 

The comment has Robin laughing lightly as he nods with a shrug, “I figured it was time. I didn’t want to look like a caveman.” 

Regina smiles, runs her thumb over his lips, her voice smoking out all huskily, “You’re a very handsome man, Robin Locksley.” He isn’t sure what to say in return other than a quiet thank you, mustering the courage to compliment her equally, and shifts his stance till he is literally sitting before her, waiting like a good sub would. 

It takes a long time, far longer than Robin thinks his patience will hold until Regina leans in, a fraction closer, her lips faintly brushing his own, but he doesn’t move. She didn’t ask him to kiss her like the other day. He can feel her grin against his mouth, and he knows immediately this was a test. One he has surely passed as she runs her hand through his hair with a light hum. He can almost feel it vibrate from her throat, is close enough he could almost taste if he just leaned it a little closer. 

He swallows, breathes through his nerves and tips his chin up dutifully, “What would please you, M’lady?” 

Her eyes darken at his heated question. He can see the shift from Regina Mills CEO into Regina Mills the dominatrix within the blink of an eye. It’s slight. Just a new tight tension in her jaw, the firmness of her fingers tugging through in his hair. Her brow cocks high and she leans away from his lips, crosses a leg over the other and Robin wants to die on the spot when she asks him to remove his shirt. 

A beat passes and Robin’s heart pulses in his ears as he slides his fingers from her hand and moves them to the buttoned collar. His eyes never stray from her, nor do hers falter in that far too sexy, predatory way as he unbuttons his shirt down to his belly, slides the rest out of his belted pants and shrugs out of it. 

“Fold it neatly, and lay it on the table.” 

He does as she asks, a slight tremble in his palms as he tucks the sleeves cleanly into a fold and deposits the garment on the marble top. He breathes slowly as her eyes drop down to his chest, and he tries to not notice the sudden heat in the office that ripples across his skin. He feels her fingers press firmly into his shoulder, guiding him back to sit on his legs, torso straight, his hands falling into his lap. 

It should not be this arousing sitting here waiting like this. The half-mast in his pants should definitely not be stiffening right now. But he can’t help it, tries to breathe steadily in and out as her fingers slowly trail across his collar bones, over his shoulders and smoothing over his pecs. Robin shivers uncontrollably and Regina’s smirk grows. He watches her, watches the way her eyes drop from his own and down to his body, a slight frown finding its way into her brow as her fingertips slide across four small scars on his left pec. “What are these from?” 

“I was in a car accident a few years ago. A drunk driver hit me and my truck rolled over. These are courtesy of the window that shattered on impact.” 

Regina stills, her hand freezing over the scars. The scowl on her face deepens as she licks her lips and inhales a shaky breath. “Were you alright?” She swallows thickly, and Robin wants to smile at her concern. He nods, reaches for her hand and slides it down his forearm, letting her feel the raised skin of a few more scars, “I broke my arm, had to get plates and screws put in.” He shifts, turns around and bares his naked back to her. Regina gasps quietly, her fingers tremblingly as they roam his scarred skin. There are two rather large ones near his right shoulder blade, a third down below his hip.

“Jesus Robin.” She breathes, pressing her hands to his back, “I’m so sorry that happened.” 

He could stay like this forever, with Regina’s hands running softly over his skin. It feels like heaven, and his eyes close for a moment, reveling in her touch. 

“What happened to the driver?” 

“He got 18 years in jail, court ordered AA meetings and his license was indefinitely suspended.” Robin shrugs. He doesn’t particularly like talking about the accident, or the recovery it took to get him where he is today. The multiple surgeries, being in the hospital for weeks in a coma, hours of physical therapy. But there is another reason he doesn’t like talking about it and he can feel his heart begin to hammer as understanding hits Regina behind him. 

Her breath is unsteady though her voice quiet and firm, “18 years...vehicular manslaughter.” It’s not a question, but Robin nods anyway, takes a moment and drops his head, “My best friend August was in the car with me.” 

“Oh, Robin. I am so sorry.” 

He feels her arms wrap around his chest, her thighs sliding around his ribs as she shifts forward on the sofa, a light press of her lips to his shoulder. His lifts a hand of his own, threading his fingers through her own. It feels good, or rather safe to let her in like this. She was going to see his scars anyway, and Robin is rather grateful that this is how she found out. 

But this isn’t supposed to be about Robin’s broken heart over his friend, this is supposed to be about Regina and he doesn’t want to move away from the reason he is here. Blowing out a breath, he squeezes her hands and turns slowly back around to face her. There are tears in her eyes, a light lining along her lashes as she peers curiously at him. He doesn’t miss the fact that one of her hands has rearranged itself back onto his chest, right over his heart and the other slides to card through the short hairs at his temple. He leans heavily into the touch, she feels so damn good. 

And he is supposed to be making her feel good. August would have had a hay-day if he was here right now, if Robin had the guts to tell his friend about the predicament he’s signed himself up for. He’d laugh, clap Robin on the back and shake his head, probably poking at Robin that he is far too vanilla for bondage. 

“Are you alright?” Regina asks quietly, “We don’t have to do anything tonight. I am more than happy to just sit here and talk to you if that’s what you’d like?” 

His heart flops over for her. A warm glow in his belly igniting at the soft honest look in her eyes. She is incredible and the fleeting thought that Robin is going to have a hard time not falling for the woman strikes him hard. This isn’t a relationship, not in that way. It’s a contract between them and Robin made a promise when he signed those papers it wouldn’t turn into anything more. 

“Robin?” 

He blinks up at her. She is bloody gorgeous. He shakes his head, bites down on a smile and lets a slow exhale go as he rights his shoulders, sitting tall on his thighs once more. “I’m fine, truly.” 

Regina frowns unconvinced, “Are you sure?” 

He nods and takes a second, lets his gaze roam her pretty features, he would like nothing more than to touch her right now, to run his hands through her hair, feel the silky softness between his fingers. He lifts his gaze up to her eyes, steady and strong, “I’d like to please you M’lady.” 

Her lips break out into a coy smile, her eyes squinting a touch as she tries to read if he is lying about being alright, but Robin holds true, even drops his hands from holding hers and back into his lap like a good submissive would. That seems to have Regina believing him as she cocks a brow hotly, shifting a touch away from him and back into that predatory dominance he caught a glimmer over moments ago. 

Robin is about to die from anticipation, waiting for Regina to give him some sort of order. His body feels winds tighter and tighter, ready to pop the second she gives him a direction. He curls his fingers into his jeans, a poor attempt to not fidget or touch her. Her breathing is rhythmic, a steady in and out that Robin finds himself inhaling to the same tempo. 

He feels her shift, her hands reaching for his own, and he shudders with want when she places them gently on her knees. The urge to slide them up her thighs burns through Robin, but he won’t until she asks him. 

“I’d like you to kiss me.” Her voice drawls out and Robin swallows down a smile. “But.” A delicate finger raises in front of his face, “Your hands must stay right here. Do you understand?” 

“Yes M’lady.” He nods dutifully, sliding forward on his legs a fraction. He almost raises to his knees, almost leans in to press his lips to her own, but then a thought hits him. She didn’t say where he could kiss her, she didn’t give explicit instructions on that, so technically her whole body is fair game is it not? Her dark eyes watch curiously as Robin sinks back down, shuffles, drops his head to her thigh and lands a soft kiss to the seam of her pants. 

Regina inhales sharply, her quad flexing underneath Robin’s mouth as he follows the threaded line up the inside of her leg, and he doesn’t move his hands, doesn’t dare break this moment right now. His nose skims along the cotton, over the crest of her hip and back down the meat of her thigh as his lips press over and over again. He glances momentarily up at her, can’t help the grin that deepens against his cheeks at the slightly flushed look that has painted it’s way across her face as she peers down at him with a cocked brow. 

She’s turned on. Good. 

He turns back to the task at hand, moves over to her right thigh this time. Slowly, he makes his way up the outside of her leg this time, up and up until he hits her hip again, tempts fate with the little peak of skin showing on her abdomen and dots a kiss there, her belly clenching immediately as a breath whooshes out of her. Robin smiles against her skin, brushes along the waistline of her pants, and he isn’t unhappy about the fact the silk shirt is slowly being nudged up the further inward he goes. 

She is so soft. So creamy smooth as his lips press over and over again. There is a heat to her skin, a warmth that soothes over Robin as he reaches just below her belly button, tempts a chance and lets his tongue peek out for a fraction of a second to taste her. 

He can’t quite place it, but beyond the slight hint of salt, he swears there is a pinch of coconut there. Her lotion. He samples once more, licking a small line over her stomach. It’s definitely coconut. Which amuses probably far more than it should. He hadn’t pegged her for the fruity type. Something more floral and expensive he’d imagined, but certainly not Hawaiian tropics. 

“Something funny?” her voice draws his eyes up and his heart skips at the small smile she is biting back. He could nearly groan with want when her fingers slide through his hair, scratching dully at the back of his scalp. 

Tearing his lips from her belly, Robin raises his brow playfully, “Coconut?” 

Regina blushes furiously, a tiny chuckle escaping her as she shakes her head. “A friend bought me a set for Christmas last year. It came with shower gel, lotion and perfume. I figured the cream would be the least likely to have me smelling like a walking fruit basket.” 

She is adorable. Down right, adorably lovely in this moment, all pink cheeked and radiant. He is a lucky bastard to be here. Smirking, Robin returns to his task, decides it’s time to go a little higher. He pursues her belly for a bit, but then Regina’s hands are tugging his hair back. 

“Wait.” 

He stops immediately, drawing back to sit on his knees. Her fingers slide over his cheeks and swipe across his lips as she breathes deeply. “Silk is a bitch to wash.” 

Damn. Well, Robin could think of worse things than to have to return to Regina’s cotton covered legs. Perhaps another time. He drops his eyes down to her thighs, ready to proceed, but Regina’s palm cups his cheek, halting him from moving. “I didn’t mean for you to stop.” 

He cocks his brow confused but Regina just smiles that predatory hot smile of hers. “I’d like you to take my blouse off.” 

Fuck. Yep. The request is music to his ears and he absolutely wants to do just that. 

Regina sits a touch forward, and Robin slides his hands up her arms over her shoulders and to the little button at the back of her neck she quietly directs him too. He fumbles with it for a moment, cursing the fact that her lips are ghosting over his cheek, teasing him and his resolve. Bloody temptress. 

He gets the button to pop open, ready to revel in his handy work, but the blouse barely moves, hangs a touch looser around her neck and he scowls at it. Regina’s lips move to the shell of his ear, “The zipper is on the side.” 

The teasing touch of her tongue against his earlobe has that tingle of an erection stiffening significantly between his thighs. A breath shudders out of his as he moves to find the small clasp near here ribs. His eyes close as he pulls it down, her shirt sliding off slowly until it puddles in her lap. She leans back, and Robin prays to the high heavens that she is wearing a bra underneath, he is pretty certain he won’t last if she is bare. 

The God’s take mercy on him, though it’s small and limited. It’s black lace, simple triangles that frame her breasts, nothing to push them up, just perfectly cupped and he can see her nipples, hard little peaks straining against the lace. 

“Christ.” He blows out a heavy exhale, unable to stop gawking at her chest. It’s probably ungentlemanly to be staring at her like this, jaw agape and eyes blown wide, but what else is he supposed to do exactly? She’s stunning. Round and plump breasts dotted with beauty marks over both swells. His mouth waters at the thought of getting to touch her. But that wasn’t what she asked for. 

He swallows thickly, “May I?” He lifts his gaze to her own, heart beating thunderously as she nods with a smile. Has he mentioned he is a lucky fucking bastard? 

Adjusting, Robin places his hands back on her thighs because that was the rule, takes a breath and drops a kiss between her breasts. A second lower, a third to the lace hem on her right side, another that follows up the swell. Her back arches a touch when he moves over a fraction, kissing over the lace this time, and he lets his tongue come back out into play. 

Regina’s fingers thread through his hair once more as he attends to the other breast, following along the strap over her shoulder, and back down until he is nearly at her hard little nipple. He feels her shudder underneath him and Robin grins. She is sensitive here, and Robin could die on the spot, at the sound she makes when he takes a chance and sucks her nipple through the lace slowly. 

He teases the peak, mouths over it, kisses and sucks over and over again until a low moan escapes her throat and he needs to look at her. Her cheeks are all rosy, bottom lip caught between perfect white teeth, eyes dark and lust filled.

“You are absolutely gorgeous Regina.” He breathes hotly, “Bloody incredible.” 

She hums lowly, blinking all salaciously at him as she cocks her head to the side, baring the sweet column of her neck for him, and Robin is no idiot to ignore the silent request. His lips find her pulse, drops down over her collarbone before sliding back up, dotting a line of wet kisses the entire way until he hits her jaw, and he can’t help but nip gently, heat flushing through him at her slight gasp. He does it again, laves his tongue over the spot and makes his way over to her cheek. He dots a morsul of affections there, to the side of her nose, her temple, and down towards her lips. He can feel her smiling under the attention. 

His eyes drop to her mouth for a second before he glances back up at her, and she raises a challenging brow his way. Her lips are only a fraction away from his, he can feel her breath against his skin. Gently, he dips his head in, brushing his lips against her, soaks in the way her lips slide across his own. He goes to kiss finally her. 

“Crown.” 

Robin freezes and blinks stunned up at her. Damn woman. She is smirking at him, waiting to see if he will follow her order. It’s her safe word and he swore he would abide by it. Groaning internally, Robin slides away from her lips, draws his mouth away from her skin and sits back down on his thighs, hands tucked back into his lap. 

She lets him sit there for what feels like the longest minute of Robin’s life before her smirk cracks into a beautiful smile. “I’m impressed, you didn’t even try to kiss me.” 

Robin shrugs lightly, “It’s your safe word.” 

Regina’s eyes scan over him as she leans forward, reaching to cup his chin in her palm once more. Robin doesn’t dare look away from her gaze as she closes the distance and kisses him fully and far too quickly for his liking. “You are already a good submissive. I think this is going to work out.” She kisses him once more before their lips pop with a wet smack. Robin is reeling from the feeling of her lips on him, so much so he doesn’t register that she has moved back and is frowning down at her watch. “It’s nearly eleven and I have an early day tomorrow.” 

Robin blinks once, twice and then it finally dawns on him that this is the end of their night. A flare of misery shoots through him at the thought. He watches as she reaches for his shirt, stands when she asks him too and tries to stop the pulsing of his heart as she buttons his shirt back up for him. “Are you free Friday night?” He blurts it out before really thinking and Regina smirks, still clad in only her bra and black slacks. 

Her arms curl around his shoulders as she lifts to her tip-toes, her lips teasing against his own as she whispers seductively, “I think I could make that work.” She kisses him chastely, pats his chest and drops back down to her feet. “Good night Robin.” 

She is about to turn away from him, and need grips Robin as he reaches for her hand, stopping her mid turn. He lifts her hand to his lips, “Good night M’lady.” He drops a kiss to her knuckles and soars inside at the deep pink tint that peeks into her cheeks. 

God’s above she is gorgeous when she blushes at him.

TBC.

  
  



	6. A Silver Metal Ring & A Phonecall

MMWSYN 6

She misses her son. Every minute of every day, he is always on her mind. She wonders if he is happy, if he is doing alright in school. Does he have any friends? Is Daniel taking care of him? The thoughts plague her day in and day out.

It’s been almost two years since she was allowed to see Henry. Two years since Daniel drove their son across the country with legal papers in tow that said Henry was no longer Regina’s child to care for. Henry was no longer her responsibility, and it was the only one she ever truly wanted. 

She’d lost custody and lost a piece of her soul the day he was taken. 

It’s for the best, at least she tells herself that. Henry is better without her.

She ruined his life, nearly killing them both in the accident all those years ago. She doesn’t deserve to be his mother. If anything, she is lucky Daniel let her be around Henry for another four years before he finally severed their ties completely. 

Their divorce was ugly and exhausting. 

Heart broken rage consumed Regina for months after Daniel served her the papers. She remembers it like yesterday. Sitting behind her desk trying not to crumble beneath his screaming words and spiteful hate. She did this to them, he had no choice but to leave her.

It was her fault and she knew it.

If she had been a better wife, Daniel wouldn’t have been off fucking his secretary, and Regina wouldn’t have driven off in an intoxicated blur with their son in tow that night. If she could have just been more attentive to her husband and his needs, had been more observant to the anger that grew inside him, the resentment simmering below his skin, she could have fixed it, fixed them, and kept her family in tact. 

But she didn’t pay her husband’s growing temper any mind, they had a child, and Henry was Regina’s entire world. 

Perhaps if she had some help, a nanny, or even a housekeeper, Regina wouldn’t have been so wiped every night. Maybe then she would have had the energy to fight Daniel back more, to plead with him, beg him to stay. Maybe if she opened her legs every now and then for him with more than just sheer exhaustion in her eyes, things would have turned out differently. 

For months Regina knew her husband was cheating. They’d fought for hours the first night Daniel didn’t come home. For days the next time Regina found salacious texts and photos on his phone from his receptionist. And then for weeks of utter silence between them building when he kept making excuses to stay late at the office and Regina couldn’t muster up the strength to care anymore. She needed to take care of Henry; that was her priority. 

But Regina snapped one night and now Henry is gone and every day she wishes she could have had better control over her battered, turmoiled emotions that night. She lost it completely. The ability to think clearly, to talk herself down from the teetering vengeful edge. It engulfed her swiftly and within a few minutes Regina had ruined her entire life as she knew it. 

And this is her punishment. To sit at her desk everyday, slide the bottom drawer open and stare down at a frozen photo of her son in a silver frame. He is so handsome, her boy. With those bright hazel eyes, and beaming smile. Just perfect, from every single freckle on his pink cheeks to the silky chocolate brown hair, all neatly combed for his fourth grade photo. This is last year’s picture, Daniel was supposed to send his fifth grade one a month, but apparently it’s slipped his mind and Regina is left with just the past to cling to. 

They are allowed phone calls twice a month. She can write him letters and send him care packages, but all of those have rights she still as a mother have been effectively stamped out by Daniel and that fucking blonde woman. If Regina calls, they barely let her speak to Henry. If she sends something, they tell her they’ll give it to Henry when they have a chance. 

She is only allowed to visit him for two weeks a year, and even those precious few days Daniel had managed to steal away from her last year, claiming he was taking Henry to Disneyland for Christmas instead. They were non-refundable tickets he’d already bought, and Regina would just have to pick another week to visit.

Daniel tells her that it’s not healthy for Regina to be in Henry’s life anymore. That they are happy in Boston and she needs to respect that. This constant asking to talk to Henry is just hurting him. Daniel is trying to give Henry a normal life now, he and Emma are getting married in the fall, and she is the mother that Henry needs, not one who is prone to drunk driving and prescription drug abuse. She’s sober now, has been for five years, but the damage is already done.

Henry can text her in secret, and her heart bleeds at the sight of his name on her screen, rips at the seams at the abundance of silly emojis he uses when they talk, and breaks into pieces every single time he tells her that he misses her, that he loves her, and that no matter what she will always be his mom. 

Daniel doesn’t know about the phone, he would never have allowed it, but when Henry’s ninth birthday came last year, Regina was desperate and needed a way to talk to her son without the blockades of his father or step-mother to be. 

Mal had been the one to get it to Henry in secret, dropping it off at school for him the day before his birthday, swearing Henry to secrecy as she pressed it into his palm. 

Regina knows it’s wrong to have her son lying to his father about the phone, to be hiding it from him and sneaking in sparse texts whenever they can to one another. But Regina is greedy and self-destructive in her love for her son. 

Henry usually tries to text her once Daniel has dropped him off at school, and sometimes she gets a picture of him and that mischievous little glint in his eyes she adores so much. It makes her heart ache for him, has tears spilling out late at night when no one else can see her breaking down. She tries not to badger Henry about every little detail in his life. She does her damned best to keep their texting short and quick; she doesn’t want him to get in trouble. 

She just misses her son so fucking much it is killing her inside, little by little, every single day. 

“Ms. Mills? You’re one o’clock is here.” Tink’s voice buzzes through her desk speaker and Regina tucks Henry’s photo back into the bottom drawer with the private cell phone and locks it. She may not have control over what happens with Henry anymore, but at least she still has some control at work. 

_______________________________ 

  
  


Robin is pissed. Absolutely furious with Marian and that fucking email she sent him this morning. Apparently she thinks it’s totally fine to be keeping Roland for another two weeks without even consulting him. She’s given him some bullshit excuse that she enlisted Roland into a late summer camp, that it is better for him than actual school. He’s still a child and he deserves to play outside and not be sequestered in doors in a classroom. 

Marian has always hated the traditional school system, it has been a huge issue for them in raising Roland. She wants Roland to be homeschooled, has been indignant and stubborn about that fact even though she gave up custody of him. So she does this. Plays these fucking games with Robin and keeps Roland for longer than she is allowed. 

He has half a mind to fly out right now, take his son back and refuse Marian any further rights to their boy. He wants to, but won’t. Regardless of how angry she makes Robin, she is still Roland’s mother and he wants his son to have a relationship with her, even if Robin disagrees with huge parts of her parenting. 

Huffing, he slams his laptop shut, blows out a heavy, hard breath and glares out the window. Honestly, it’s not as though Roland is going to miss much in the first month of kindergarten anyway, but he just... he misses his son. Roland is his best friend, and Robin is lonely without him. Sure, being a single dad is tough sometimes, but hearing his son’s giggling and that bubbly way he calls him “daddy” are the balm to all of Robin’s troubles. It’s already been three weeks and now he has to suffer another two without him. 

It’s torture. 

Sighing, he flips his phone open, thumbs through an album of his boy, a smile beginning to peak against Robin’s lips at the images. When Marian first told Robin she was pregnant, he had been terriified. He’d just started his fourth year at college, as a thirty year old man, already steps behind in his life’s trajectory and now his girlfriend was pregnant. He remembers thinking maybe they shouldn’t have the baby, Marian wasn’t too convinced about being a mother either, but after that first sonogram, Robin’s entire world shifted. 

He is forever grateful to have Roland and he wouldn’t change a single thing, other than Marian’s issue with respecting their custody arrangement, but that is another issue. 

The minutes tick by as he continues to scroll through photos and videos, the weight in his chest lifting at the sound of his son’s laughter. He’s truly an extraordinary kid, and Robin is nothing if not a proud father. 

A quiet ping has his eyes lifting up to see Regina’s name across the top of his phone and his grin widens as he flips the message open. He certainly has not forgotten about her, nor what happened last night. He’d jerked off to the feeling of her creamy skin beneath his lips the second he’d gotten home from her office. Those soft curves in his hands, the feeling of a lace covered pert nipple between his lips. Those breathy moans vibrating at the back of her throat. 

She’s a wonder. A temptress all bottled up into one gorgeous woman. 

_ RM: Hello you. I hope your day is going well.  _

He flicks his gaze to his laptop and the email from his ex. There is little point in dwelling on that right now. Especially when there are far more cheerful things to think about, like Regina Mills texting him.

_ RL: I can’t complain. How about yourself? Still taking over the world? _

Robin waits as those three little bubbles pop up, his mind wandering to what she might be wearing right now. Perhaps a tight skirt that shows off her long toned legs. 

_ RM: I don’t have to take it over if it’s already mine.  _

Robin smirks at her response. He quite likes the rather sassy side of her. Tells her as much in a quick reply before he goes back to daydreaming about her body and the smell of her perfume. 

_ RM: Speaking of ruling the world, I am afraid I have to cancel our date tomorrow night. _

Well, that pops the happy bubble in Robin’s chest, and he pouts down at his phone. He’d been looking forward to tomorrow, what they would do, what she would ask of him. He shouldn’t be this put out by a raincheck, but he’s already besotted with the woman. 

_ RM: I’m sorry. A client scheduled a meeting tomorrow over dinner. _

Robin scowls deep.  _ A “client”?  _ Does she mean another submissive? 

He isn’t usually one to get jealous, but that green little monster claws its way up Robin’s throat at the mere thought that another man gets to have Regina the same way Robin wants to. He supposes it’s expected. Surely she must have more than just him servicing her. There are probably hundreds of men willingly lining up to take her out; he’s not special in that regard.

He glances down at his phone as the bubbles pop up once more. 

_ RM: It’s a business meeting with L’oreal. Don’t fret, I’m not replacing you. _

If his scowl melts into a cheeky grin, well Robin can’t help it, and that happy little bubble begins to inflate once more. It’s not like she could see how grumpy he was a second ago, so no harm no foul, right? 

_ RL: I never thought that for a second, M’lady.  _

_ RM: You’re a terrible liar.  _

_ RL: I swear it!  _

_ RM: You didn’t even consider that I might have more than one submissive?  _

He chews his lip, he did promise her honesty. Though letting her know that his heart and ego just about took a beating at the prospect of her having another man probably isn’t a very sexy attribute. She isn’t  _ his _ . 

_ RL: I suppose I’d hoped that I was your only one… _

_ RM: So you were jealous.  _

_ RL: Not jealous per-say… _

_ RM: Per-say? Perhaps you can elaborate on that Saturday night if you are free? _

Ah, so maybe tomorrow is a no-go but Robin can wait another 24 hours to see her, at least he thinks he can. 

_ RM: I was thinking instead of my office you could come to my downtown loft instead. It’s more private. And I’ll even cook you dinner.  _

_ RL: You? Cook? Now who is the liar?  _

Those bubbles pop up and disappear a few times as Robin grins down at the screen. It’s rather fun, having someone to tease and banter lightly back and forth with. He’s missed this not being in a relationship. Having someone to text or call during the day just because. Though, he can’t just text Regina any time he wants... he knows that. 

_ RM: You know, I was going to give you a gift, but now I am not so sure you deserve it after the teasing about my cooking skills.  _

_ RL: What kind of gift?  _

_ RM: It should be arriving to your office shortly, though I might have to get my driver to turn around instead.  _

Robin swallows. She is sending him something and he is absolutely stunned. Stunned and very very intrigued. Not many people can say they have gotten a gift from the infamous Regina Mills, now can they?

_ RL: I take it back. I will eat whatever it is you serve me. I promise. _

_ RM: Whatever I serve you? What a good sub you are.  _

He grins and heats from the tips of his toes all the way up to his fingers. This woman sure knows how to stroke a man’s ego the right way. And she seems to be in a rather playful mood right now, so Robin takes a leap and hopes he doesn’t come off looking like a horny kid.

_ RL: I’ll eat whatever pleases you, M’lady. _

The bubbles pop up and disappear, return once more and Robin groans. He shit the bed on the flirting just now, didn’t he? 

_ RM: Even me?  _

There it is. That naughty side to her Robin loves. His flirting is a success, and the image of Regina spread out on the desk in front of him right now. 

_ RL: Especially if it’s you.  _

_ RM: Perhaps you have earned the gift at your front desk afterall. Go get it.  _

He stands, glances down and grimaces at the half pitched tent he is sporting thanks to Regina. He can’t exactly walk out into the main reception like this. She did it on purpose. Got him all riled up within a few minutes only to blue ball him with a public walk through the office. He laughs, shakes his head and tries to deflate the half mast in his pants. It takes a good two minutes before Robin can walk through his door without his co-workers eyes dropping south. 

Still he can’t help but feel a bit under a microscope as he walks up to the receptionist and is passed a simple small black box with his name on a gold tag attached. Even the wrappings look expensive. It’s very her, he thinks, as he walks back to his office. 

Sitting down, he reaches for his phone, snaps a quick picture of the box and sends it to her, asking if he should open it now or later. 

_ RM: Now, but I’d close your door.  _

Quickly, Robin stands, swings the door shut, flips the lock for good measure and blows out a hard exhale as he reaches for her gift. It has gold tissue paper inside too and a black sticker with her initials on it. Carefully, he peels it open, and he freezes at the contents inside. 

It’s a simple silver ring. One that isn’t meant for his fingers. He swallows as he takes out a smooth cold metal. 

_ RM: Do you know what it is?  _

He drops his eyes from the ring and down to his phone. 

_ RL: Well, it’s not a bracelet, I am pretty sure of that.  _

_ RM: Perceptive. Do you know how to use it? _

_ RL: I believe so.  _

_ RM: Good. Then tonight I’d like you to try it.  _

Robin scratches a hand through his hair. She wants him to use a cock ring. He should have anticipated something like this, a new step in this relationship, but damn, he didn’t think it would be quite this hot having Regina sending him a sex toy.

_ RM: And I’d like a photo of it on you. Can you do that for me? _

Bloody hell. So much for that deflated erection in his pants. It’s already pressing a touch uncomfortably against his jeans. He has never taken a naked photo of himself, and definitely has not sent one for that matter. This is new territory. 

He chews on his lip as he reaches for the silver ring once more, tries to size it up in his head to figure out if it will fit. It seems small... or rather that it would be snug on him at full mast. In his research, he’d come across their “purpose”. They restrict blood flow to his shaft, apparently helps a man stay hard for longer, the release after is supposed to be bigger, more satisfying in a way Robin has not experienced. 

_ RM: I’ll trade you a photo for a photo.  _

She is going to kill him. He gets her intention, but still. The mere thought of receiving a nude photo of Regina, it has a shiver running down his spine and his palms sweating. He drops his head with a shake. It’s far too early in the afternoon to be this damn aroused. He cracks open a window, suckng in a cold breath, before pulling his phone back up. 

_ RL: You have yourself a deal, M’lady.  _

_ RM: Good. By the way, you are my only sub, just in case you were wondering. _

Robin beams, a flicker of heat running through him as he sends back a smiley face. It’s only him. He is the only man who gets to touch her, to kiss her, and hopefully soon, to taste her. He’s one lucky bastard.

_______________________

  
  


Sitting on the edge of his bed, Robin stares down at the silver ring. It’s supposed to go on when he isn’t sporting a hard on, which apparently is an issue right now because he is standing at full attention. All he’s been able to think about is this photo Regina is about to send him. For all he knows it could just be a picture of her face, something as simple as a smile, and even still he is pretty sure it would be enough for him to jerk off to. 

Flopping down onto the bed, Robin groans, of all the times to not want an erection. He lets his mind begin to wander, tries to pick out a memory that will help ease the tension between his thighs and finally settles on a wild night in Vegas where Robin had the most unfortunate timing of seeing John walking starkers out of the shower. That was an image he never ever needed in his entire life. 

And it works wonders for Robin’s current state as he peers down a moment later. Crisis effectively averted. Before Regina’s body can pop back into Robin’s head, he slides the silver metal ring onto his mostly deflated cock. It’s cold, a little snug, but he doesn’t think it will end up being too tight. 

That’s all he needs is an embarrassing trip to the hospital to get it cut off. 

Sitting up, he glances down between his legs. The ring doesn’t look ridiculous on, and if he is being completely honest, it feels rather good, already has his erection stiffening back up as he shifts against the pillows. 

He doesn’t have any pay per view porn to watch, and doesn’t fancy getting up to grab his laptop right now, so his fantasy will just have to do. Surely she won’t mind, this whole thing is her idea anyway so Robin doesn’t think she would be terrible put off at the idea of him wanking off to her. 

Smoothing a palm over himself, he starts to tug off to the memory of her skin, the softness of her curves, lace covered breasts and toned tummy he had all for himself yesterday. It all grows and builds from there. From Regina laying against the couch with Robin between her thighs, to Regina sitting in his lap without those black slacks on. Just her, all naked and glorious for him and his wandering hands. Well maybe in a tiny g-string, or lacy black panties. Yep, definitely panties, but no bra, he wants unfettered access to her upper half. 

She’d be all hot and moaning when his tongue licks a wet line up her throat, his hands roaming and gripping her round backside. Her fingers would be tugging through his hair, tugging his mouth down to her nipples, begging him to suck on the hard nubs. He imagines her grinding against him, rubbing right against his cock, slow, firm drags up and down. 

He palms himself, strokes from the base of his shaft to the tip, clenching a bit at the growing tight fit of the ring. He imagines it’s her hands on him, delicate fingers twisting and tugging his cock. Groaning, Robin’s eyes flutter open as his phone buzzes. 

Blinking down, he spies her name and a shiver runs through him. 

_ RM: Are you using the ring like I asked? _

He grips his erection and blows out a heavy breath. 

_ RL: Yes, M’lady. _

_ RM: Does it fit alright? I took a guess on size.  _

_ RL: You have quite the talent then.  _

_ RM: So it does fit. Snug? _

_ RL: Yes.  _

_ RM: Good. I’ll give you a few minutes before taking that photo. _

Oh, right. He is supposed to be sending her a naked picture. He debates if he should take it now or wait a little bit, build up some courage first. Dropping his phone back down onto the bed, he wanders back into his fantasy. 

_ Regina is spread before him now, on one of those white couches in her office, laying back against the cushions. Robin kisses down her belly, settling between her toned olive thighs, her black stilettos digging into his back as she arches against his mouth. Or maybe they are thigh high black boots, leather ones, yeah, he definitely wants her in those instead.  _

_ Her voice gets all breathy as he pulls down the black panties, dropping a kiss from one hip to the other. She’s wet, dripping for him when he finally touches her between her thighs, and she’d beg him to fuck her with his fingers. He starts with two, easing them in slowly, and she’s hot, snug and fluttering against him.  _

Robin groans, he’s going to pop off before he sends her that photo if his fantasy keeps going. Stroking himself a few more times, Robin reaches for his phone, flips the camera open and angles it down. He frowns, it feels a little ridiculous and he doesn’t feel it’s a very attractive shot. Huffing, he shifts, tries a few more points before he completely gives up. 

This is crazy. He should be able to do this. It’s just a picture. 

His phone suddenly rings, and instead of a text, he sees an incoming facetime call from her. Swallowing thickly and hoping she can’t tell just how flushed he is, his thumb hits the answer button and his heart stumbles at the sight of her pretty eyes on the other end. 

“Hi.” Her voice simmers out as she smiles, brushing a lock of hair behind her ears. God, she is beautiful. He says it outloud before he realizes it, and Regina blushes and lets out a light laugh on the other end. 

She smiles, and Robin sees she is wearing just a simple purple silk tank top, and he can’t see any bra straps which just makes his cock twitch. He grimances against the ring, snug on his erection, and Regina’s brow cocks high. 

“I was going to wait for a picture, but I got impatient.” She smirks, and Robin feels a heat rush over his skin. “Do you like the feeling of the ring?” 

He nods, “It’s different, I’ve never used one before.” His thumb traces the metal at the base of his cock, a pulse surging up his shaft. He can’t imagine being able to wear this for long, or being inside Regina with it on. Surely just feeling her wet, tight and all around him would have Robin popping off far too quickly, cock ring regardless. He hears her hum, glances up to see her hair sliding over a shoulder as her gaze roams around his face. It seems odd, that he is here, stark naked, jerking off while Regina is on the other side of the phone just sitting there. It’s a bit one sided no? 

Gathering some courage, Robin strokes himself slowly, “Are you having a good evening M’lady?” 

“It’s certainly better now.” She smiles, adjusting on her end until she ends up laying against what Robin can only imagine is her headboard, “I just got home from the office.” Robin’s eyes shift over to the clock on his dresser, it’s nearly nine thirty. Frowning, he turns his eyes back to his phone, “How was your meeting?” 

She shrugs, the action sliding on of the silk straps off her shoulder slightly, and Robin swallows thickly. He’d like nothing more than to be there right now, helping her out of those dastardly clothes. She seems to notice his eyes drawn down to her chest, so she inhales a thick breath that presses her breasts up a touch, biting down on her lip when Robin lets out an involuntary groan. Her chuckle draws Robin’s gaze back up and he blushes furiously being caught red handed gawking at her. “Is there something you’d like Robin?” Her fingers slide over her collarbone, down her arm and toys with the fallen strap. 

He grips his cock, tugging with a bit more friction at her movements. He is stone hard, aching and twitchy between his thighs, that bloody ring constricting him slowly but surely as he clears his throat to answer her. “Whatever M’lady wants.” 

Regina’s smile widens as she blinks those pretty eyes at him. He waits silently as she sits up a touch, drawing the other strap down, the silk tank top slipping down the swells of her breasts. It sticks there, and Robin scowls at the fabric that refuses temporarily to pool down further at her belly. He wants to see her. All of her. He wants to see those perfect round curves of hers, wants to latch his mouth onto a dark pert nipple, suck on her, feel the way her body slides and arches into him. 

“You look flushed.” She smirks, “Are you still touching yourself?” 

He nods, adds a twist to his hand tugging firmly on his erection, huffing out hotly, “You are gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful M’lady.” 

“You’re quite good for my ego, you know?” She sits forward and her screen momentarily goes black, and he hears her rustling on the other end. He closes his eyes, thinking about her body, how warm she was, those light breathy moans vibrating at the back of her throat when he kissed up her thighs. He loosens his grip on his erection, not wanting to blow off before he can see her once more. 

He hears her muffle a quick sorry before her screen is lighting back up and bloody fucking hell, she’s topless for him. Her breasts just shy of the camera, but the silk shirt is gone, and Robin drops his head with a shaky exhale. “You are a bloody tease you know that?” 

Regina chuckles, leans back against her headboard once more, and cocks a high brow at him. “Tell me Robin, if you were here right now with me, what would you be doing?” Her voice drops an octave, gets all low and heated as her fingers trail over the tops of her breasts. She is going to make him cum before he can hold it back. There is no possible way that he is going to be able to keep it together if she starts talking to him in that tone. 

Taking a second, he steadies his breath, lightens his grip on his cock and licks his lips as he tries to gain some control back. He can do this. Phone sex, while not new to him, is still within his repetiore, in fact, Robin rather prides himself on his dirty talk capability. Marian always enjoyed it, and the other partners he has had never complained. He lets his gaze drift over her body for a long moment, “Well for starters, I’d have asked to undress you myself.” 

“Is that something you like?” 

He nods, “Yes. One of my most favorite things to do in fact.” 

“And why is that?” Regina shifts and Robin almost catches a peak of a nipple, so close and yet still hidden from view. 

Shrugging, he palms himself once more, “I like the feeling of it. Unbuttoning a woman’s blouse, drawing down the zipper of her skirt. I find it incredibly sexy.” 

He watches as Regina inhales slowly, a light blush in her cheeks as she asks him to keep going. His fingers wrap more solidly around his cock. “That black lace bra you were wearing the other day, I’d leave that on for a bit longer, kiss you over top it, you were making these fucking hot moans when I sucked on your nipple through the lace.” He blows out a breath, “You have such pretty nipples M’lady, I could spend hours teasing them.” 

Regina lets out a breathy hum, arches against her pillows slightly and Robin sees a hand smooth up and over one of her breasts. She is touching herself to his fantasy. Fuck. That is hot. He wonders if he will get her aroused enough to hear her climax, wonders if he will get to see the pink tint in her cheeks darken out of release. 

“I’m not sure I have ever had my nipples be referred to as pretty.” She bites back a smile, “And while the thought of you sucking on them for hours is...intriguing, I am incredibly sensitive and probably wouldn’t last very long with your mouth on me there.” 

Robin chuckles, “Guess I’ll have to move on then yeah? Somewhere a little lower perhaps?” He’s treading gently, not wanting to over-step, she is still his dom, and he is supposed to be doing what she wants, not what he desires. Though just thinking about licking Regina from thigh to chin has his cock straining with need. That damn ring doing a mighty fine job keeping him in check for the moment. 

“I rather like this fantasy of yours.” Regina raises her brow at him before settling a little lower into the pillows behind. And there they are, those perfect, hard dark nipples, all pert and begging for his mouth. He feels a bit of cum seep out of his tip, bites the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting. They are fucking gorgeous. And the longer he stares, the more his cock aches. She has a few beauty marks along the left swell, just on the bottom curve, and they shouldn’t turn him on, but Robin finds himself besotted with them, with all of her. 

He stares as her fingers trace over her body, between her breasts and down until he can’t see them through the camera anymore. If she is touching herself between her thighs Robin is going to die on the spot. It takes everything in him to not ask her just where her fingers have slipped to, or rather what they are slipping through. She is probably perfect down there too, soft, wet and wanting. He is damn certain he’d give up pretty much anything to be able to curl two fingers up and into her right now. 

“Tell me what your thinking right now.” Regina’s breath comes out all pitched and low, her eyes dark as Robin swallows heavily. “Do you like going down on a woman Robin?.” 

He nods, pressing his tongue to his teeth lest he actually groan far too loud than is acceptable. 

“What do you like about it?” She provokes him. Robin huffs, shakes his head and draws his eyes back to her own, “I like everything about it.” 

“Be more specific.” 

It’s not a request, but an order, he can tell it from the directness in her voice that does not waver a single fraction. This is her. The dom is has submitted himself too. He strokes himself hard once, twice, three times, gritting his teeth and his mouth runs faster than his mind can stop him, “I like the feeling of bringing you to pleasure. The way you arch into my mouth, pressing yourself against my tongue. It’s the taste, the wet heat of you, the way your fingers scratch through my hair, tugging me closer, begging me to fuck you with my fingers.” 

He is going to pop off any second. There is no stopping it. 

“It’s the way you shake, tremble in your want, the high wanton pitched moans that escape you as I lick and suck from entrance to clit. God, Christ. It’s everything just to get to feel you hit that peak, feel you come undone around my fingers.” 

“Crown.” 

Robin jumps at the word, blinking his eyes open, breath erratically pulsing in and out, he is on the edge, he can taste his orgasm, but she said that word and against every instinct in his body to keep going, it would only take a few more strokes, Robin stops and his cock aches almost painfully. 

Teetering on the edge Robin glances at Regina on his screen, clearing his throat as he waits for some direction from her. The minute that passes seems to take forever and he watches every single breath she takes. Slow, steady inhales and exhales, those perfect nipples still hard and tight. 

“I want you to put three fingers underneath your cock, your thumb on top of your shaft.”

He does. 

“You’re going to go slow, a count of three up and down, do you understand.” 

Robin nods, a shaky hand gripping as she directed and he goes as she asked, draws out each stroke torturously slow. 

“Use your thumb over your tip, circle it every time you reach the top.” 

Again, Robin moves as he is told, and everything is buzzing between his thighs right now and it’s becoming harder and harder for him to reign back from the proverbial edge as Regina tells him exactly how she wants him to touch himself. She makes him drag it out, five quick hard tugs before he is ordered to slow down for three, a twist to his wrist on every down stroke, a circling of his tip with each up stroke. 

It begins to churn hot and low in his groin, and he knows he doesn’t have much restraint left, tells Regina as much through gritted teeth and a sweaty brow. It’s faster now, more firm up and down, rolling over and over the length of his shaft until Robin’s thighs are shaking, his toes curling against the sheets. 

“Are you going to come for me Robin?” 

He nods vigorously, that heat in his belly burning up through his chest, and the second he hears her whisper that he can let go now, Robin explodes. It engulfs him, white hot sparks igniting over his skin before a heaviness drags him back down. His breath is unsteady, trembling and jilted as he tugs a few more times on his spent erection, reveling in the buzzing skittering through him. 

His head flops against the pillow and he hears Regina’s low chuckle echoing through the phone. She just watched him jerk off, just heard him groan and moan her name as he hit his release. A touch of embarrassment darts through him. It has to be ungentlemanly to have done that right? To have a woman listen to him fuck himself while she ordererd him to cum. But that is just it, he shouldn’t be that mortified given Regina was the one telling him when, where, and how to cum for her. 

A laugh bubbles out of his chest as he slaps a hand over his eyes, “Christ alive.” 

“Enjoy yourself?” Regina questions, smirking at him on the screen, and bloody hell does she ever look beautiful. All pink tinted cheeks and dark eyes. His heart skips a beat and he thinks, no, he knows he is in over his head with her. There is no way he is going to be able to say no to her ever. Whatever she asks, Robin will crawl on his knees to do for her. 

Slipping the silver ring off, he lifts it to the camera, smiling lopsided, “This is quite an effective little tool isn’t it?” 

Regina laughs lightly, “Sounded like it did it’s job.” 

Robin smirks, and then frowns slightly, “I apologize, I should have been more attentive to you.” Perhaps he can make it up to her now, she is more than deserving of an orgasm. But Regina shakes her head before Robin can start. 

Her eyes sharpen as she licks her bottom lip, “You are my submissive, you’re orgasms are mine to give you is that understood?”

Robin nods, a bit uncertain why she wouldn’t want release herself, he personally feels like a million bucks after that little scenario. 

“And as my sub, my orgasms are to be earned by you. I don’t give them freely.” Her voice husks deeper, and Robin swallows thickly as he nods once more, “I understand M’lady.” 

Regina softens a touch and smiles, drops back into her pillows and sighs, “Are you still available on Saturday?” For a second Robin is distracted by her bare chest once more. “Robin. I asked you a question.” 

He blinks quickly back up to her face bashfully, before muffling a  _ Yes _ , he is free Saturday. Regina nods, glances away and scowls, “I need to go, 8 am meeting tomorrow.” Though he is loathed to relinquish her company Robin bids her goodnight, waiting till she ends the call before he slumps back down into his own bed. He is still tingling from head to toe, still has a half dimpled grin set deep in his cheeks. That was not what he was expecting to happen tonight, but he can’t say he isn’t thrilled by the change. 

He gets up to shower, still smiling the entire way through before he slings a towel around his hips only to find a notification waiting for him on his phone. He clicks it open and buckles down to his knees. 

It’s a picture of her. Or rather the side profile of her, stark naked. She’s sitting on her legs against a white backdrop, back arched delicately, rounding her backside out, an arm tucked demurely across her breasts as she smiles over her shoulder. 

Fucking hell. There goes his cock twitching back to life. 

TBC.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Tied Down

Saturday evening can’t come soon enough in his mind. It’s only eleven in the morning and he is already jittery with anticipation over seeing Regina again, having dinner with her, talking to her, touching her (hopefully) and whatever else she has planned. Surely she can’t blame him for being antsy, or taking a few too many looks at that photo she sent him last night. It’s gorgeous. The curves of her body, the silky midnight black of her hair gently curling over her shoulders, even the provocative cock of her brow, that sexy little smirk on her perfect lips, it all has him entirely besotted with her. 

He’d give his left hand to see her in that exact pose in the flesh, where he could be the one taking the pictures, capturing her regal stunningness over and over again with every snap of a camera. He wonders over a morning cup of coffee if she would let him. Much in the same moment he chuckles over the fact he probably wouldn’t last ten minutes in that situation without the urge to touch her getting the better of him. A man can dream though, and Robin certainly lets his fantasies fly when it comes to Miss Mills. 

Halfway through his lunch, Robin is caught once more staring down at the photo, thumbing over the pert roundness of her backside when a notification pops up, and he groans.

It’s Marian.

So much for a relaxing Saturday morning. 

With a scowl, he clicks open the message, and a touch of anger slips into his gut. She wants to take Roland out to DC to visit her parents. A trip next week that would last for another five days, which makes it three weeks longer than Roland was supposed to stay with her, _ on top _ of the extension he has already given. He’s furious as another text comes through telling Robin that her parents have already booked the tickets, that they are non-refundable. 

It’s so like her to pull something like this. Telling him at the last second and giving him no chance to argue. It was the same thing last year over Thanksgiving and again at Easter, and it pisses Robin off to no end. Roland has already missed a week of school, and granted he is only in kindergarten but it’s the principle of the matter. She is keeping their son from an education, from social activities with friends and from Robin. He knows somewhere beyond his anger towards Marian that Roland needs to spend time with her too, but it’s getting harder and harder to trust his ex when she does shit like this. 

He tells her as much through a plethora of back and forth texting that only have their conversation heating, and this is not the Saturday that Robin wanted to have. There is little point in arguing with her, though he says it thrice over just how angry he is, Marian doesn’t seem to care as she ends the texting conversation rather abruptly and Robin is left to stew over his now cold cup of coffee. 

Maybe he should get a lawyer and sue for full custody, with visitation only in San Francisco where Marian can’t keep Roland away for weeks on end. He has been lenient up until this point, but Robin is quickly getting to his limits. She was the one who walked out, not him. 

Dumping the rest of his coffee down the kitchen sink, Robin stalks off for a cold shower, hoping it will stifle the boiling rage inside. This was supposed to be a good day and now Marian has done what she always does, leaving him grumpy with a sour, bitter taste in his mouth. Something has to change, be it their current custody arrangement or something else, he is done with this bullshit. 

_______________

  
  


It’s not very often that Regina has an evening free to spend in her kitchen cooking. In truth she can’t even remember the last time she took the time to make dinner for someone other than herself, and even then, more often than not, she orders in, too exhausted from meetings to even think about prepping a meal. So it’s rather nice to be doing this. 

There are two bottles of white wine chilling in the fridge, a soft crooning of jazz in the background as she slices cherry tomatoes and onions, drizzling them in balsamic and herbs while rounds of fresh french baguette toast in the oven. She decided on brushetta for an appetizer, an Italian garden salad accompanying, and a lemon chicken angel hair pasta for an entrée. Perhaps once she is done with Crown Enterprises she could open a restaurant, or own one, that could be a pretty nice retirement dream. 

Today has been a rather lovely day. She had an early morning workout, took a long hot shower after, spent far too long preening and lotioning up just because she could. Robin is set to come over at eight tonight, and she still has a good hour before he gets here, just enough time to set the pasta in the oven and slip into something a bit more appealing than black tights and a loose shirt.

She’s excited for tonight. Robin has been rather surprising to her in a good way. He’s kind, thoughtful, quick-witted, which she certainly enjoys, and down right gorgeous. It’s not the typical sub she goes for, but anything is an upgrade after Graham and his stubbornness to not follow her rules. Robin, on the other hand, is very attentive to what she requests. She wasn’t entirely sure if he would go through with the cock ring, and even more uncertain if he would feel comfortable with the video call last night, but boy, was she ever wrong. It has a bit of giddy anticipation curling in her stomach as she slips on a pair of black lacy knickers and matching strapless bra. 

She has never really been one for over the top lingerie that tightens and pushes everything up uncomfortably. It’s so much nicer to just have sexy, simple stuff, easier to get off too. Leather is constricting, but she does have a penchant for it every now and then. It makes her wonder what Robin likes, if he is into the tight corsets and strappy sets, or if he prefers something less complicated. Truthfully, without all the bows, ribbons and ties, Regina feels much more like herself. 

Sitting in just her bra and panties at the vanity, Regina goes about curling her hair softly, choosing to let it hang loosely rather than up in some intricate style. It’s simple eyeliner and a touch of bronzer and blush before she paints her lips in a soft champagne stained lipstick. It’s nothing crazy, no dark, tempting colors, she doesn’t feel like going that route tonight. 

Zipping up the back of a plum-purple cocktail dress, she slides on a pair of black pumps, checks herself over once in the mirror, and smiles. She looks good, _ damn _good. Her phone buzzes and her smile grows at the sight of Robin’s name, a message saying he is on his way, should be there in fifteen or so. That will make him a little early, but Regina is nothing if not appreciative that he is prompt in his timing, she absolutely hates waiting. 

Quickly stepping back downstairs, she checks on dinner, sets out two wine glasses, puts their appetizers out on the dining table, and lights the center candles. It smells delicious and she is quite proud that, even though she may be a titan in the finance world, she can still make a damn nice dinner date happen, too. 

Sipping a glass of wine, she leans against the countertop with a smirk on her lips. She’s excited, which is a first in quite some time, and it crosses her mind that this is actually the first dinner she has cooked for one of her submissives. Usually it’s all business and that’s it. Sure, Killian had taken her out on a few dates, tried to court her, but he in truth wasn’t really her type. Ruggedly handsome sure, but far too much ego for Regina. Robin is so different from that and hopefully she hasn’t read him wrong in the fact that he, too, wants to have some type of friendship with her, regardless of sex. 

Her phone vibrates and she quickly buzzes Robin in, smoothes down any creases in her dress and checks herself one last time over in the mirror just as a soft knock at the door sounds. 

Well fuck her, he looks damn good. 

Those giddy butterflies flutter at the sight of him, dressed in dark denim jeans, a crisp white shirt and a steel grey suit jacket. 

“Hi.” He smiles gently in the doorway, “I hope I’m not too early.” 

Regina grins, bites down on her lip, “Right on time.” Her smile lifts when he passes her a small bouquet of pink roses. Robin the romantic. It’s sweet and Regina has never been one to turn down flowers from a handsome man.

“These are beautiful, thank you.” She steps into him, smirks at the way he stills before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, warming at the feeling of Robin’s hand that shifts to graze her hip. He smells delicious, good enough to eat, something almost earthy, creamy soft and textured in a way that almost has her mouth watering. There is something about a man with nice cologne that has her belly tightening. 

“I also brought a bottle of wine, I hope you like white?” 

“You didn’t have to bring anything.” 

Robin shrugs, giving her some silly notion that it seemed only fair given the fact she is cooking him dinner and he is a proper gentleman after all. A light laugh skitters out as her fingers slide up the lapels of his grey blazer, giving each side a little tug at the bottom as she smirks and bites down on her lip, “Not _ too _much of a gentleman though right?” 

It might be a little fast to be flirting with him, but thankfully her gamble pays off as Robin’s cheeks tint a touch pink before he barks out a soft chuckle, flexes his palms on her hips and lets his eyes drop down, “Well, in that dress, M’lady, I am not sure how long my chivalrous streak will last.”

Regina grins, presses herself up against his chest, a low rumbling hum in the back of her throat as she walks two fingers up and down the side of his neck, “But you’ll try, won’t you?” Her brow raises hotly, back arching a little harder into him, “Because you are a good submissive. Isn’t that right, Robin?” She whispers it against his lips, breathes in the shaky exhale that parts from his mouth as he swallows thickly.

“Yes, M’lady.” 

“Come on, dinner is ready.” She smirks, a touch of heat sparking in her belly at the way he says it, _ Yes, M’lady _. It makes her curious as to how many times in one night she could get him to say those words. With that thought in mind, Regina laces their fingers together and walks him back into the dining room. He follows her quietly, musing at some of the paintings on the walls, before he stops dead in his tracks and gawks at the view from her living room. “And here I thought your office had the best view in town.” 

She smiles, bumps her shoulder against his, “I paid a pretty penny for this view, but you’re right, it is quite something, isn’t it?” 

Robin grins down at her, and she knows he is looking at her, though she keeps her eyes trained on the skyline when he smoothly says, “Stunning in every way.” It makes her blush, which is rare because Regina Mills doesn’t get all pink cheeked and gooey over a few compliments, and yet the little skip in her chest is there all the same. 

He pours the wine as she laddles out the appetizers and takes her seat as Robin lifts his glass with a grin, “Here’s to a delicious dinner with a gorgeous woman. A fine way to spend my Saturday, if I do say so.” 

He is so ridiculous, so adorably sweet and those little butterflies swoop in her belly as she tips her glass to meet his. She has missed this, it's been far too long since she has had a man who flirts as genuinely as Robin does with her. 

Most men toss lewd comments about her body in passing, stare at her greedily, intentions clearly showing. They imagine themselves to be what she needs, what she craves, and that only they could satisfy her. It’s a pompous narcissism in these men that follow her everywhere. 

But not Robin. 

He doesn’t roll his eyes at something intelligent she says, doesn’t scoff and try to mansplain and certainly has yet to become quickly disinterested in anything but her cleavage. Even if his gaze has dropped once or twice down to the teasing cut of her dress and his cheeks burn red when she catches him doing so, it’s oddly charming. At least the way he apologizes quickly with a meek shrug and gives her that half dimpled smile. She is far too susceptible to his charm and compliments.

They talk about Mount Hood and Regina’s attachment to the camp, his article is coming along swimmingly apparently thanks to her, and the more time passes by, the more Regina appreciates that, even with their contractual relationship, Robin is rather easy going in talking about other things.

It makes dinner seem a lot more real and comfortable. She learns he is an avid outdoorsman, fitting for his line of work, and every summer he tries to take two weeks with his son to go camping. She has his jaw dropping in disbelief when she admits she has never slept in a tent before in her life, earns a shake of his head and a cocked brow as he tells her that next summer she is coming with them. 

“I am not sleeping on dirt, Robin,” she drawls dryly with a smirk, “I am a Queen and a bit more refined.” The jest only has Robin chuckling into his wine. 

“Technically, _ Your Majesty _, we use sleeping bags and a foam roll, which granted, is on the forest floor, but it’s a barrier between your pretty self and said dirt so you won’t have to worry.” 

Regina laughs and rolls her eyes, tells him there is no chance she is sleeping with the spiders or whatever other insects hide in the forest. He shrugs, “Time will tell,” he says with a smirk and pops the last bruschetta toast into his mouth with a cocked teasing brow.

She likes him. Quite a lot actually. This handsome, playful, sweet man. 

Which makes her wonder how he hasn’t been scooped up by some woman already. He mentioned an ex, one that Regina gathered he doesn’t harbour much affection for anymore, but their breakup was over two years ago and it’s perplexing to her that he is still single. Who wouldn’t want him? 

He is just too damn handsome. Sitting there in that neatly pressed, white collared shirt that tugs and shifts snugly across his biceps. And damn if he doesn’t have nice arms, something, if she is being honest, has always been a secret kink. Men with broad shoulders and thick muscular arms. Ones that could scoop her up like nothing and pin her down effortlessly, and Robin definitely looks like he could do just that. 

Before her fantasy can go too far, Regina leaves Robin to top up their wine glasses as she fetches the pasta from the kitchen. He smiles when she returns, admonishes that she has gone through far too much trouble tonight, some silly notion that she is spoiling him. It has a light laugh escaping her as she sits back down with a roll of her eyes, telling him it’s nothing, she likes to cook and it’s rather nice being able to have someone to share a meal with. 

He beams at that, ladles his plate full of spaghetti and down right moans at the first fork full. 

And then his phone buzzes.

  
  


_______________ 

  
  


It’s Marian. Fucking hell. 

His blood boils as he reads through the plethora of texts she fires one after the other. Roland apparently wants to spend Christmas with her. Roland apparently wants to go to school out here. Roland apparently wants a new custody arrangement. All of which are bold fucking faced lies, because Robin knows his son and knows when his words are being twisted. He is probably enjoying his time with his mother, and she is more than likely feeding him all these ideas about staying with her. The boy is only four and so easily manipulated by his mother. 

The anger sizzles through him, grips ahold of his heart like a vice and he is furious. Furious that she would do this, that he can’t even get one fucking night away from her. This date with Regina has been going so well, so damn bloody good and now Marian, a thousand miles away, has managed to worm her way in and wreck it. 

Fucking God Damn Hell. 

  
  


_______________ 

  
  


Regina cocks a brow at Robin’s sudden shift in disposition. He’d gone in the blink of an eye from flirting and smiling with her to glaring down miserably at his phone. It beeps and buzzes a few more times and Robin huffs and stuffs the device into his coat pocket with a heavy, hard scowl. 

“If that’s important you can answer, you know?” Regina shrugs, she’d rather get back to those blushing comments he was giving her. But Robin just shakes his head, tells her it’s just his ex and that frown along his forehead deepens as he swirls another forkful of pasta rather uninterestedly. 

Over her glass of wine, she quietly watches Robin sink further and further into whatever is going on. Perhaps he needs to talk about it, which isn’t normally something she does, privacy is important after all, but he sighs and runs a palm over his face and muffles out an apology. 

It is entirely unnecessary because if Regina knows anything, it's that dealing with an ex, especially one like they both clearly have, can be a rather emotionally exhausting situation. She remembers all the times she and Daniel had gotten into miserable, hate-filled fights, the words she wishes she could take back and the ones he’d gutted her back with. 

It makes it that much more complicated when there is a child involved. Henry was her priority and though her mistakes that night were enormous, Daniel was also to blame, though he never really accepted that. She wouldn’t have had that insurmountable amount of rage towards him if he wasn’t fucking his secretary. 

Pushing Daniel from her mind, Regina reaches across the table for Robin’s hand, squeezing it gently, “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Robin sighs, and slumps back into the chair, lifting his dismal gaze her way. “You don’t need to be burdened with my problems.” 

“It’s not a burden if I asked.” She shrugs, moving her chair a touch closer so she can shift her grasp around his wrist, rubbing small gentle circles into his skin. She watches as he chews his lip, the irritation in his gaze flickering as his phone buzzes again in his chest pocket. “How about you take off your coat first, get a bit of space?” 

He nods, slips from her grasp and shrugs off the jacket, folding it neatly over the chair beside him before he lets out a grateful sigh and gives Regina a small smile. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin our evening.” 

She shakes her head, and extends her hand once more, and this time Robin links their fingers together. “You haven’t ruined anything. Life can be complicated.” He nods at that, but his eyes don’t quite meet hers, instead he lingers on their palms, smoothes his fingers between hers, over her palm and back around for a few long, quiet moments. 

Perhaps he needs a bit of distraction. Mal does it with her when things are getting sour, she gets Regina in a different space, with different sensations that shifts her focus away and then the words that feel like a rock in her stomach roll out. 

“Do you trust me?” 

He nods his head and Regina stands, pulling him up gently and leads him into the living room, specifically to the black chaise by the windows. “You remember your safe word?” She turns to him, sliding her hands up his chest as he nods once more, “And you remember mine?” Again Robin nods his head, remaining silent and she can feel his curiosity start to simmer as she asks him to unbutton his shirt and fold it nicely over the chaise arm. 

His fingers do as she asks, slowly plucking the buttons open until her own palms glide up his bare chest and slide the sleeves down. He tucks the arms in, folds the shirt in half and lays it over the armrest. He’s got a nice body, it’s better in person than what she saw on her phone during their video call last night. He’s toned, thick but not ridiculously cut, a smattering of dark blonde hair on his chest she has the itch to run her fingers through, similar to the urge to lick him from navel to neck. 

That can wait till later though. 

Instead, Regina steps into his space, presses her palms to his obliques and flicks open his belt, smirking to herself at his sharp inhale. She doesn’t lift her eyes, doesn’t say anything as she tugs his zipper down and pushes the denim pants to his ankles. He steps out of them when she asks, folds them neatly and toes out of his socks silently. All the while, her eyes are roaming over him, from the flexing of his biceps, to the thickness in his thighs and noticeable bulge in his briefs as he stands straight and lets a shaky exhale go. 

For a moment, he simply waits and watches as she greedily peruses his body. A few long seconds before he shifts a fraction towards her and Regina’s finger lifts and Robin stills on the spot. 

She remembers from last night his rather breathy, hot confession over how much he enjoys being the one to undress his partner. It made her wonder, and truthfully she doesn’t allow many of her submissives to undress her, actually none aside from Killan a few times. It distracts them too much and most of the time she has her sub’s already half naked, blindfolded or tied down before she has even removed a stitch of her own clothing. 

But she thinks back to the look in Robin’s eyes as they fell gently shut, the way his jaw tensed and chest expanded with a needy breath as he stroked himself on camera, the timbre tone of his voice, it all had Regina’s thighs clenching curiously. 

Slowly, she turns her back to him and bites back a smile at the perplexed grumble Robin makes. She makes him wait, takes her time drawing in each steady breath, letting it go in equal tempo before she turns her head a fraction, draws her gaze up to his chest, purposefully not all the way up to his eyes. 

“Unzip me.” 

Robin’s breath rushes out, and Regina smirks over her shoulder. “Don’t make me ask twice.” 

He’s at her back in half a second, hands resting unsteadily on her hips as a wash of hot breath hits her neck. It makes her shiver and roll her eyes all at once. She’s been doing this long enough that anticipation isn’t really a feeling she gets anymore, until now apparently. 

Being undressed, letting someone take their time removing her clothing, can be so intimate in her mind. Honestly she prefers it compared to the frantic shedding of fabric men are so often insistent on. This is oh-so-much better. Feeling Robin’s hands sliding up her waist, the heat of his bare chest against her back, that eager, impatient fluttering in her belly when he shifts her hair over a shoulder, it’s all making her hot and melty on the inside with needy desire. 

Deliberately slow, she feels the zipper being tugged down her back, the tight ribbing relaxing the further Robin goes, all the way until just below the dimples in her lower back, and that smirk on her lips grows at the deep trembled breath that groans out of Robin behind her. 

It’s always appreciated in Regina’s mind, having her submissives find her attractive instead of just being on their knees in a selfish want to be dominated. Most of the time, this lifestyle doesn’t compound friendship or companionship between partners. 

And it has taken Regina a long time and quite a few submissives to understand that sometimes they don’t want to spill affectionate words her way, and not all of them want to touch her with reverence and true desire. 

It’s simply sex, power and control. 

Which is what she wants, obviously, but there has always been this flicker of loneliness hunkered deep down that wishes that perhaps someday things could be a little different between her and a partner.

Submissives want to obey her and any compliment they give feels false most of the time anyway. 

But she can feel the words on the tip of Robin’s tongue as his fingers start to tug her dress down and off. Which isn’t what she asked him to do, and she thinks about giving him a free pass, but then again, he might as well learn to listen to her specific instructions right from the start. 

The dress pools at her feet, and Regina steps out of it and away from Robin. “Did I ask you to take my dress off, Robin?” 

His brow creases, and he is just a little too adorable in his confusion as he blinks once, twice, and three times at her all befuddled. Licking her lips, Regina steps up against him, toys with the light blonde hair on his chest before dragging her nails up his throat and tugging his jaw down. “What did I ask you to do, Robin?” 

He swallows, and she can see a slight hint of apprehension in his eyes at her sudden sharpness. That frown deepens in his brow for a moment, and his blue eyes search desperately for an answer in her own gaze. “You asked me to unzip your dress.” He chews nervously on his bottom lip, and Regina pats his chest, “And what did you do?” 

“I took your dress off?” 

“Is that what I asked you to do?” 

It takes him a second, then she can feel his palms squeeze against her hips just before he drops his head down in defeat. “No. You didn’t, M’lady.” 

Her pointer finger lifts his chin until she can see his pretty eyes, and her traitorous heart does a little stumble over itself at the adorable, remorseful, repentant look he gives her. He looks just like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. It’s the fucking dimples that seal the deal. “You get one freebie, but that’s it. Understood?” 

Robin nods, and she should wipe the peaking grin off his cheeks but instead finds herself chuckling lightly at the returned mischievous spark in his eyes as he stands up a touch taller and waits like a dutiful student.

“Sit down. Back against the arm rest.” 

He does as he is told and swallows thickly when Regina steps between his thighs, his eyes roaming over her, and she won’t admit it, but there is a hint of blush in her cheeks at his utterly gob-smacked look of appreciation towards her body. He’s a bit red in the cheek himself as Regina anchors a hand on his shoulder and straddles his lap in nothing but her black lace bra and matching thong. 

She sinks her teeth into her lip to stifle the smile over the near whimper that escapes Robin. And just because she can, just because she wants to hear that sound once again, Regina rolls her hips ever so slightly against him, reveling in that desperate groan, heating at the fact he seems to fit a little too perfectly between her thighs. He isn’t incredibly long, but Jesus he is thick, thicker than her last sub, which only has giddy jitters skittering through her. Girth in her opinion always trumps length, and while she isn’t planning on fucking Robin just yet, feeling the way his cock pulses and twitches with every grind of her hips has her rather excited. He’s big enough she knows she is going to have to be seriously wet to stretch for him and is going to need a hell of a lot of lube when she lets him have her ass eventually. And it thrills her. 

She delights in the way he shudders as her nails run up from his belly to his chest, a reflexive buck in his hips she will have to punish him for later and gives him one more gentle, teasing grind. “Sometimes, I find a distraction helps.” Her palms smooth back down his obliques, her head tipping to the side, watching the way his eyes go all dark and hot. “You have four minutes to touch me.” She leans down to press a quick, chaste kiss to his lips, grinning against his mouth at the hard, sharp breath he lets go before she sits back up and runs her hands through his hair, “And if you want to talk while you touch me, I’m happy to listen.” 

His eyes glaze over for a moment and Regina waits as a frown creases into his brow, an anxious biting of his bottom lip, his hands shakily moving from her knees up her thighs and back down. 

“And if you don’t want to talk, that’s okay, too.” Regina smiles softly, not really wanting to push him into a conversation he doesn’t want to have. “You can just touch me.” 

Robin nods, stretches his fingers over the meat of her quad and squeezes softly, once, twice and a third until the tension in his chest seems to abate a little and the prospect of what Regina is allowing him sinks in. His tongue peeks out as his brow cocks curiously high at her, “Can I touch you anywhere?” 

There he is. 

That hot little glint is back in his smile as he strokes his palms up and down her thighs a little more deliberately now, testing the waters as Regina nods her permission above him, and lets her hips grind along the ridge of his stiffening cock. For a moment she sort of figured he’d be going straight for her breasts, or between her thighs being on this tight time crunch and all, but instead and much to Regina’s surprise, Robin’s eyes drop from her own and his hands slide over the curve of her hips and then back down to her knees.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.” He touches her as though she is made of glass, and Regina is honestly a little shocked by the gentleness in his fingertips tracing the contours of her body. The blue of his eyes darkens, a slight tinting of red in his cheeks flushes in as Regina sits silently on his lap, and she isn’t actually sure he is going to say anything until his eyes close and a heavy deep breath skates out. 

“I am at a loss with my ex.” He swallows thickly, runs his palms up Regina’s back, gently digs his fingers on either side of her spine and smoothes up and down, over and over again. “She suddenly wants to have all this control over our son, and she was the one who walked out on him.” His brow furrows, and Regina is quick to rock her body against him, a hitched moan catching in his throat as his eyes blink open. 

She glances down at him, lifts her brow high and waits once more, watches the way his jaw tenses, that thick cord in his neck pulsing for a half second before he settles again. The blunt draw of his nails down her back has a shiver racing through her. 

His fingers skate over her ribs, “To me, it makes no sense. Marian never really wanted to be a mother, I’ve basically raised Roland alone.” He traces his palms over her stomach, licks his lips as she once again drifts her hips forward and back on his ever stiffening erection. “It’s hard because I know Roland deserves to see her, but she is over-stepping our custody arrangement now. I don’t want to be a shit father and take Roland away from her.” 

Regina skates her hands over his chest with a shake of her head, “You’re not a _ shit _ father, Robin.” 

He gives her a half smile with a shrug of his shoulders and sighs. “Sometimes I worry that Roland is missing out on having a woman in his life, a mom that can teach him what I can’t.” 

Regina nods quietly, continues to roll her hips over Robin, and it seems her little game of distraction is working. His eyes are dark and hot on her body, but his touch is still ever so gentle as he slips along the underwire of her bra, thumbs meeting in the middle, and she feels quite small in his hands. They wrap nearly around her front, fingers dancing softly along her ribs, and more and more Regina finds she rather likes this dainty feeling. And if it keeps Robin talking, if it allows him to get through this bout of nerves over his ex, well, Regina is far too happy to stay like this a little while longer.

“It’s just that, I wish she would think about what’s best for Roland and not herself. She flits in and out of his life so often and I know it breaks his little heart and there isn’t a whole lot I can do to soften the blow when she leaves.” He scowls, and Regina feels her own heart break a little for him. Running her hands up over his chest, over his jaw and thumbing his stubble, she sighs, tipping her head to the side as Robin’s eyes close. He really is an amazing dad. She can see it in the way he talks about his boy, the pain that etches into his brow over Roland’s heartache. 

It makes her think of Henry, of how terribly she has hurt him over the years, but the thought is quickly shaken from her mind. This is about Robin, her own demons can stay locked away for a little while longer. 

Instead, Regina draws her fingers along Robin’s brow, threads them through his hair and leans down, pressing a soft chaste kiss to those pesky scowl lines, another over his eyebrows, a third to the side of his nose, one to the tip of it, before she finally settles on his lips. 

He grips Regina’s hips and tugs her a little harder against his groin, and Regina’s breath hitches tight at the pulse that ricochets between her legs as he kisses her back, tugs her lips between his teeth, sucks gently until she slips from his mouth. He’s a damn good kisser, she has to give him that, and utterly adorable with the petulant look he gives her as she sits back up. “You are a good dad, Robin, and you have every right to do what is best for Roland. Even if that means telling Marian to respect the boundaries you have in your custody arrangement. She agreed to it, after all.” 

He sighs but smiles appreciatively, a small gesture that fades into a sad curiosity as he chews on his lip, wraps his hands around her hips and a flicker of fear runs through Regina. She knows that per their contract he is absolutely not allowed to ask about Daniel and Henry, Mal made sure that it was made crystal clear to Robin. But it also means that he knows a little about her past and she does not want to open that door to him. She won’t. But Robin is looking at her like he already knows, like he wants to ask, and it scares Regina to the core. 

He would run from her the second he knew the truth. And it is selfish, but she likes him, more than she probably should, which is dangerous in itself, but the past few months alone have done nothing but show Regina just how lonely she is, how desperate she is for some kind of companionship, some sort of real friendship. When she met Robin she was stunned by how affected by him she was, and in truth having “friends” isn’t really something Regina has or is very good at. 

When Robin walked into her office the first time, there was this odd tug in her gut, and if she is being honest, she wanted to know him, and not necessarily as a submissive. But she was afraid of his rejection, that he would simply laugh, or be awkwardly bewildered at her offer of friendship when all he was there for was to write a story about her donation to Camp Kiwanis. So she reverted to what she knew, being a dominatrix to a submissive, to give herself that tiny touch of connection to someone, feeble as it may be. At least in this type of relationship all that is on the line is her sex life. She can keep control over that, she can protect herself and her clumsy, foolish heart this way. 

Though Robin certainly hasn’t made it easy.

And if Regina isn’t careful about ensuring she sticks to the boundaries that have been so clearly set out, there is a daunting, however interesting, chance she may cross them. 

Best to re-establish them now. 

“Take my bra off.” 

Robin’s brow shoots high, and she wants to kiss away the far too happy smirk that peeks into his cheeks as he nods with a lick of his lips, “Yes, M’lady.” 

Warmth seeps into her skin as one of his hands slides up her waist, curling to the back and with a rather ridiculous grin, Robin pops her bra open. “My, my, look at you. So talented with your fingers.” She smirks back down at him as the black lace falls onto his belly, and she’d anticipated some mischevious retort back from him, but his eyes are trained on her chest. With a bated breath, she waits for him to touch her, but his hands fall back down to her thighs and a frown bleeds into her brow. “I think my four minutes are up.” He pouts his pretty blue eyes up at her and the light laugh that slips out of Regina stuns her - she doesn’t giggle like that ever. 

He’s not wrong, she supposes, as she glances quickly at the clock on the far wall. It’s actually been closer to fifteen minutes, greedy boy. She is not usually so poor with her allowances. She’ll blame it on his dimples, distracting as they are. And truthfully she can tell he needed it - to have the distraction of her body for his anxiety to melt away. 

She could let him keep going, but his little green check mark on the contract beside bondage flickers into her mind, and Regina smiles seductively. “Wait here. Do not move.” She cocks a brow as Robin swallows hard and nods. Quickly she is up and off his lap, smirking at the thick erection hidden in his boxers. 

She could be back within a minute but decides to let Robin wait, let him squirm a little while longer. In fact, after she has what she needs from the other room, she skips walking back to him right away, but meanders through the living room where he is dutifully waiting. She sees his eyes flicker down to the riding crop that she’s tapping absently to the side of her thigh, watches as his jaw tenses and his breath quickens. If she wasn’t so adept at reading men, she would almost think Robin looks apprehensive, or even a touch scared, as she crosses the room slowly towards him. 

But she does know how to read men, and Robin is no different. Where most would see panic in his eyes, Regina sees hunger. Where most would see rigidity in his stature, Regina sees eager anticipation. It’s in every little detail he isn’t aware of. Those little tenses that ripple through muscles, the touch of rouge beginning to flush into his skin, how his eyes keep shifting between her own and the crop in her hand. 

With every step, Regina feels herself slipping into the dominating role she knows ever so well. It’s easy to do now, so simple and right. No longer does she get nervous and fumble over herself with creeping uncertainty. It’s composed now. A fine, delicate art she’s perfected over the years. His eyes fall back down to the crop, a heady breath escaping him as Regina drags it over his belly, up his chest and over his shoulder as she walks around the side of the chaise, stopping just behind him. 

“Do you want to keep talking?” She slides the crop back down Robin’s chest, “Or would you rather focus on something else?” She taps the soft leather gently against the waistband of his boxers, and Regina heats from the tips of her toes all the way up at the way Robin’s breath puffs out hotly, the tight clench in his stomach muscles, and damn her all the way to a horny wet hell, he lets out this little moan for her. It’s been months since she’s done this, but _ fuck _has she ever missed it. 

She lets a quick snap to his obliques crack, bites back a grin at Robin’s hiss, and sinks over top his left shoulder, whispers, “I asked you a question, Robin,” and lets her nails bluntly drag down over his pecs before gripping his chin and tugging his face to her. 

“Did you hear me?” Robin nods. “Then answer, I don’t like having to repeat myself.” Her lips press hard into his own, and she feels him start to turn more towards her, and that just won’t do. The second crack of the whip hits him on his ribs, and she swallows the sharp, stunned gasp that slips from his lips. “I didn’t say you could move, now did I?” She pulls back with an arched brow, and Robin shakes his head, “I’m sorry, M’lady. I didn’t mean to disobey you.” 

The smile that creeps onto her lips is a touch uncharacteristic of her when she is in this role, but it comes out nonetheless. It’s his ridiculously pretty eyes that blink up all innocently at her. Perhaps she should blindfold him. 

“I want to focus on something else, M’lady.” Robin breathes warmly against her lips, and Regina smirks, kisses him again, runs her free hand through his hair and pats his cheek gently. “Alright then. Hands to your sides.” 

He does as she asks quickly, his gaze curious and hot on her as she rounds the other side of the chaise, lays the riding cop on his belly and kneels down beside him. She knows he is watching her, that he can feel the silk ties that she begins to wrap around his wrist, anchoring him to a small black metal loop on the side of the chaise. “Tight enough?” Robin flexes his arm in the restraint, tugs twice and settles back down against the arm rest with a nod. His other wrist is quickly trussed up on the other side in a matching restraint and Regina stands, touches a finger to her pouting lip thoughtfully and grins down at Robin. He looks good tied up. 

Straddling his hips once more, Regina slips the crop back into her hand, arches a little for Robin’s gaze. She likes him looking at her, or at least the way he does it, as though she is something ethereal, something he has never seen before. It’s not lost on Regina that she has a nice body, soft skin and ample curves, she knows what she looks like, knows how men tend to gawk at all of her, but Robin can’t seem to pick a spot to look at. His gaze trails from her thighs, to where she is rolling against his erection once more, up to her breasts, back down to her belly before finally settling on her face. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.” 

“You’ve already said that.” She smiles down at him, then proceeds to deliver a sharp _ thwack _to his chest, “And I don’t remember saying you could speak, though the compliment is appreciated.” 

Robin bites his lip, eyes fluttering shut as Regina grinds harder against him. He’s getting that pink flush in his cheeks again. “Do you remember your safe word?” He nods. “You may use it whenever you need to, and I promise to stop.” Again, Robin nods his head in understanding. “Good. Now keep your eyes closed, I just want you to focus on what you feel.” 

For a few minutes, she simply tightens her thighs against his hips, arches her back a little more, and drags herself up and down his ever growing erection. She’s getting wet, that flutter of heat low in her belly stirring as she feels him thicken between her legs, and with every roll of her hips, the black knickers she wears slide a little more. It feels so damn good to have this again, a man beneath her, this control in her hands once more. She watches the way his breath deepens, the strain in his arms as he struggles ever so slightly against his restraints. 

“Tell me what you want, Robin.” 

“You.” 

_ Thwack _. The riding crop in her hand snaps hard against his chest and his brow frowns, though Regina smiles even if he cannot see it. “You have me already. What do you want, Robin?” The cords in his neck pulse as she grinds hard against his cock, a hot puff of breath blooming out as he arches slightly beneath her. “I want to feel you.” 

“Be more specific.” 

Robin goes silent, and Regina has never been one to wait long. The second strike hits his right side, a hiss seeping out of him at the contact. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” She sinks lower over top of him, her hard nipples brushing against his chest, and she smiles when Robin moans. “I... I want to feel you, your skin on mine,” he finally whispers, and Regina rewards him with a press of her lips to his own. “You _ are _feeling my skin on you, or is this not enough?” 

“Not enough, M’lady.” Robin swallows, chases Regina’s mouth blindly as she lets her tongue dart out to trace his upper lip. 

“And what would be enough?” she asks with a touch of stern to her voice. 

“Take off your knickers, and my boxers.” He groans against her mouth, and Regina lets the riding crop snap against him once more. 

“A please would be nice.” 

He huffs out a breath, “My apologies, M’lady. Please.” Regina grins though he can’t see it, drags her nails up his throat, scratches through the stubble and up to tug gently on his bottom lip. “Please what, Robin?” A groan escapes him as Regina kisses him hard, his breath shaky when the tip of her tongue slips out, dips into his mouth far too quick, “Please let me feel you naked against me.” 

She smirks, _ that’s better _. 

Sitting back up, Regina admires the few little red welts on his torso for a moment, before swooping her legs off him, and shimming the black lace thong she wears down, toeing it off and nearly chuckles at just how wet she already is. She can feel the warm stickiness between her thighs, the heat of anticipation pulsing. It’s been far too long since she has felt... well, _ giddy _over dominating someone. For a while it became rather dull and monotonous, a sense of detachment that bled through her, chasing any real feeling or connection away. 

But, surprisingly to Regina, she is excited to slip back into this role again. Eager to touch Robin, keen to teach him how to pleasure her, and damn near ansty to reciprocate and hear him beg for release. 

Slowly she steps back to Robin, drags her fingers along the waistband of his boxers. He inhales sharply at the touch, the muscles in his stomach contracting as her fingertips dance along his smooth skin. “You ready?” 

  
  


_________________ 

  
  


If this is what heaven is like, Robin is more than happy to die here and now. With the feeling of Regina’s hands on him, her perfume infiltrating his senses and the sound of her low, sex-riddled voice whispering in his ears. He knew what he was signing up for in a sense, but the reality of it is _ so _ much better. Having her on his lap, feeling her grind against his cock, the press of her gorgeous body on his own, the taste of her lips still heavy on his tongue, she can’t be real, no one can be this fucking perfect. 

And yet, here she is. Touching him, asking him what he wants, letting him sink into this place where everything else seems to melt away. He hadn’t meant for the whole _ Marian _ thing to dictate so much of their evening, yet in some odd way, Robin is strangely grateful for it. To have the chance to vent and gripe about his struggles with someone who holds no bias towards him. Regina simply listened, let him talk and slowly, with every anxious, irritated rant, he could feel this hard knot in his chest loosen until all he could truly feel was Regina, and fuck if that wasn’t exactly what he needed. 

Perhaps even more odd to Robin is this peculiar feeling of control right now. He is bound, eyes closed, stripped half naked and being whipped with a riding crop, and still this feeling sits steady in him. He has control over it. Even if Regina appears to be the one holding the power, Robin has control over himself, over what he can take, what he wants, how far he can let himself fall into this submission. There is a freedom in it he had never anticipated. Truthfully, he expected to be tied down and forced into trying to find pleasure out of pain. Instead, Robin is hot all over, rock hard and slowly dying with need for some sort of relief. Every nerve is firing, anticipating the next strike from the crop, wanting it in fact, to feel that sharp quick sting, the following grind of Regina’s hips on him. If he was allowed to speak, he would surely be begging her for more. 

But he isn’t allowed to talk, all he can do is bite his tongue and swallow back every desperate groan as he feels her soft, smooth hands begin to tug down his boxers and Christ, he wants to see her face as his erection springs free, wants to know her reaction to him, if he will satisfy what she needs. It’s a desperation that almost has Robin breaking the rules and opening his eyes, and the moment before he caves, her hand is palming him and he is certain this is heaven, it can’t be anything else. 

He’s not supposed to talk, but he can’t help the heady moan that seeps out at the feeling of her delicate little fingers wrapping around him, stroking him, tugging from the base of his cock, up and up and twisting around his shaft and fuck, it feels soo good, it’s been forever since he’s been touched by a woman like this. Being a single dad sort of blocks any real opportunity for Robin to go out and meet someone, let alone have sex. Perhaps he should thank Marian for keeping Roland a little bit longer after all. 

The thought, however, is quickly replaced by the warmth of Regina’s thighs straddling his own, and his brow draws tight together as he tries to feel if she is bare, if he can feel between her thighs, and his mind starts to wander as to what she looks like down there. Waxed completely or not, tucked neatly together or perhaps a little more full, how hidden her clit is, how wet she can get. It all spirals and builds as she continues to stroke him, and he thinks he hears her say something, but can’t be sure. 

_ Thwack. _

He jerks and hisses at the sting. 

“I asked you a question, Robin.” Her voice slices through the air, sharp and cutting. Her fingers grip around his cock, squeezing a touch tighter, and Robin, against everything that is telling him to open his fucking eyes, clenches them even harder closed, “I’m sorry, M’lady. I didn’t hear you.” 

She strokes him in these long, slow tugs, and he hopes to the high heavens she didn’t just hear the whimper that escaped him. 

“Were you not paying attention?” 

He groans, fists straining against the ties around his wrists. He doesn’t want her to think he was disobeying her, doesn’t want this exquisite torture to stop, but admiting he was fantasizing about her cunt just seems a little ungentlemanly. The quick snap of the crop bites hot and hard against his right nipple, and for the first time tonight, he feels a flicker of actual pain. A momentary thing that simmers down as quickly as it started. 

“Robin,”He feels her lean over his chest, “if you make me repeat myself, I’ll have no choice but to punish you.” Her tongue darts out to lick along the shell of his ear, “You don’t want that, do you?” He shudders, because no, he definitely doesn’t want that, but fuck, it’s not fair how sexy it sounds coming from her lips, the way her voice swoops down an octave, gets all gravelly and thick, it all has his cock jumping. But no, he doesn’t want punishment, he wants to have her grinding on him again. So with a bite to his lip and a prayer, he quietly admits that he didn’t hear the question she asked him because he got lost in thinking about her. 

“What about me?” Her lips drag across his jaw. “Hmmm?” 

Swallowing hard, he tries to not focus on the fact that the tip of his cock is pressing against the soft smooth skin of her belly, and if he concentrates for a half second he swears he can feel a thin strip of hair brushing along his shaft, everywhere else is smooth and warm. But his momentary debate quickly abates, and perhaps he should word it a little better, but it slips out before the riding crop connects with his skin again. “I was thinking of your cunt. What it looked like, if you were bare or not, how pink, wet and swollen your lips would be right now, what you taste like.” 

The quick inhale he feels Regina take has him cowering in his restraints. What a git. Well fucking done, Robin. Had to run his filthy mouth without any censoring. She probably thinks he’s some sort of perv now, fantasizing about her down there. Embarrassment runs up his spine as he feels her shift away, sitting back up against his lap, her fingers drumming on his belly. “I’m sorry, M’lady.” 

“For what?” 

He sighs and shakes his head, grateful now that he can’t see the disappointment that must be etched across her face. “I shouldn’t have been thinking that... I should have been focused on what you were already giving me.” He waits for her to completely remove herself from him, waits for his wrists to be set free and for her to ask him to leave. And it feels like an eternity that he sits there, shame burning through him with every second that ticks by. 

“Is that what you want, Robin? To taste me?” 

He nods because there isn’t really any point in denying it now. She shuffles on his hips, and he waits blindly for her to say something, to say anything, but he hears her moan lightly, feels the press of her fingers against his lips, “Open.” He does, and fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, her fingers slip into his mouth and the flavour of her soaks onto his tongue. He wants to die. She just touched herself and is letting him lick off her cum from her own fingertips. His cock pulses as he sucks and swirls his tongue around her digits, desperately trying to cement the salty sweet tang of her to memory. 

“Satisfied?” she asks hotly above him, drawing her fingers away from his mouth that chases her hand. He scowls when he can’t reach her anymore and shakes his head fervently. It will never be enough, not now that he has gotten the flavor of her on his tongue, he needs it more than air now. Robin slumps back down against the chaise, her little chuckle hitting his ears and he can’t quite help the grin that peeks into his cheeks. 

“You look like a child who just had his candy taken away.” 

Robin huffs amidst his grin, “It feels that way, M’lady.” He swears he can feel her shake a little with another light laugh, and he beams from the inside that he can get her to make that beautiful sound with nothing but his honest desire for her. 

Leaning back down, Regina pats his cheek, presses a quick tongue filled kiss to his lips before sitting back up. “I appreciate your honesty, but you still didn’t answer my first question and that warrants a punishment.” 

Robin swallows thickly and nods with a touch of apprehension. 

“I think ten strikes with the riding crop will do, wouldn’t you agree?” She shifts further back, sitting on his thighs and a shiver runs through him at the feeling of the cold leather sliding down his chest as he again nods. “Good. Count them for me.” 

“Yes, M’lady.” He braces for them, tenses beneath her tight as a bow string, but instead of the hard snap of the crop, he feels her palm wrapping around his cock once more. Those pretty fingers firm as they tug him slowly from root to tip, and Robin sinks into the glorious feeling. Which he should have known better than to let absorb him because no quicker is her palm stroking him steady, does the first sharp whack sting him on the left side. “One.” He breathes heavily. The second and third striking along his obliques. With every snap, she strokes him, has his brain battling between groaning in pleasure and whining in a flicker of pain. It’s walking a tight-rope, a fine line he struggles to stay on, as another strike lands on his right nipple, the fifth to his sternum, tearing a moan straight from his core. 

The torsion of heat begins to swell in his cock, pulsing and erratic in need as he huffs out, “Six,” and, “Seven,” to the two blows that land on his right ribs. He’s going to cum. He can taste it. The heady hot coil beginning to unravel as her fingers whorl over his tip, spreading the pre-cum down his shaft. He’s not sure if he should be concerned that being whipped is eliciting such a strong response from his body, but dammit if he doesn’t groan in pleasure as the eighth burns against his collarbone. Her hand speeds up, her fingers tightening around his cock as she mercilessly tugs and twists, every now and then her palm dropping to massage his aching balls, and Robin has to bite down on his tongue hard, pleading with his body to simmer down. But Regina is relentless, and Robin only has so much resolve as the ninth snap of the crop cracks just below his belly button. 

_ He’s going to cum _. There is no stopping it. He can’t beg it away any longer. And the moment before he is about to whine for her to stop, that he needs her to stop, he hears her voice, low and hot, “Go ahead, I want you to cum for me,” and Robin’s mind blanks out as the final tenth hit ripples over his pec. He is pretty sure he counts it for her, amidst the breaking of the dam, the boiling over and heat that screams up his spine as he feels his balls contract, his cock straining in her ever stroking palm, tugging him hard and fast until he spills over with a guttural groan of her name. 

Everything is buzzing. This blissful rippling that floats through his belly, into his arms and legs and fizzles little sparks in his brain. He can feel the warm stickiness of his cum, slippery on his stomach, he can feel Regina’s fingertips swirling through it, and he needs to see that. “May I open my eyes, M’lady?” He nearly begs breathlessly, and her soft affirmation that he can is music to Robin’s ears. Slowly he blinks his eyes open, a touch dazed and blurred as they focus on her pretty face, and fuck, she is so damn pretty. Big brown eyes smirking at him, a coy little smile on those perfect lips as she continues to dance her fingers in his cum. 

“Christ, you are stunning.” 

She laughs, shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, “You just came and all you can say is that I am pretty?” 

For a second Robin feels a little bashful as he shrugs, “It’s the truth.” His fists flex against the silk restraints, wanting so terribly to touch her. It seems she understands his thought as her body leans over top of his, and within a few moments he is blessedly free. His palms fly to her thighs as she sits back up, and he runs his hands all over her toned legs gratefully. It hits him then that she is naked, the second his fingers reach the tops of her thighs, his gaze falls down between her legs. _ Christ. _She is perfect. He knew she would be. A neatly trimmed line of hair, smooth skin everywhere else, pink and glistening and so fucking perfect. 

He wants to touch her, wants to slip his fingers between her folds and dip inside her. He wants so damn desperately to feel her shake and tremble, to hear those hot little moans he knows she would let out, to feel the way she’d tighten on his fingers and gush into his palm, but he remembers her saying that he has to earn her orgasms, they are not for free taking. 

Instead of moving where he wants, Robin stills his hands at the crux of her hips, stroking his thumbs along the creases. She is so damn soft it kills him. So warm and delectable. The day he is allowed to get his hands truly on her, his mouth on her, and fuck, if he should ever get the chance to actually feel her slide onto his cock, Robin is not going to survive. And while he knows he isn’t allowed to touch her, he has to ask, “Can I pleasure you, M’lady?” 

Above him, Regina smiles, “Who said you haven’t already?” 

Robin frowns uncertainly, but Regina just chuckles, and leans back against his lap. “Just because I didn’t orgasm, doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy myself, Robin.” The frown on his brow deepens, surely she wants to have a release, and he is damn well happy to give it to her, if she’d only ask it of him. So he goes to refute her statement, though knows deep down in his core that if things were reversed and he’d been the one who’d fucked Regina to kingdom come with just his fingers, he would be more than satisfied, even without her touching him. 

“Did you enjoy it?” she asks, swivelling her hips over his softened cock, and dammit if that doesn’t start to stir him back to life. He can feel she is wet, he can feel that slick slide of her along his shaft. And he knows not to have her repeat herself, so he nods, grips her hips and tugs her a little harder against his half stiffy, “Best hand job I’ve had in years.” 

His grin is matched with one of her own, that pretty little smirk on her lips he’d give his right hand to kiss off right now. She is stunning, in her naked glory above him. Her nipples are gorgeously dark, hardened into tight little peaks. He spies those four freckles on her left breast, swallows thickly at how fucking hot they are. Freckles. He is turned on by freckles. And not just any freckles, but Regina Mills’ breast freckles. He adores them, adores her in truth, but it’s far too early, and his brain is still a touch gone to that post orgasmic bliss to really think about the fact that he adores Regina, best put a pin in it for now. 

There is this warm flush that creeps into his skin as Regina blushes, runs a palm through her hair before anchoring herself back on his belly with both hands. Everything about her is so damn pretty. From the way she tightens those gorgeous thighs against his hips, the light silver color of her nails that scratch dully against his skin, all the way down the strips of highlight he spies in her hair, a caramel spiralling that makes her look so fucking good, too good, she is too fucking pretty. 

And he would, if she’d let him. He would spend hours and days on end between her thighs, has had a glimpse of what she tastes like and is already dying to drown himself in it. He wonders how she likes it? Is she the type to let him flip her on her back and writhe in the sheets below? Or perhaps the control she holds seeps into this as well, has her riding his face until he can barely breathe. Either way would be just dandy in Robin’s opinion. 

“What are you thinking?” Regina asks as her hands slide up his chest, up to comb through his hair, and Robin could nearly purr. “Hmmm?” 

Well, he’s already admitted equally dirty things to her, so what’s the harm in keeping this line of honesty going? He flexes his fingers against her hips, his gaze dropping down to where she is situated on his cock, “I was wondering how you like to be eaten out.” Her brow raises high, those perfect nails scratching dully through his hair as she answers him with a shrug of her shoulders. “Depends, I suppose.” 

“How so?” 

“Well,” She sighs, arching her back a little more and those gorgeous nipples are begging for Robin’s attention, he is certain of it, “I like the control of being on top.” Robin smirks, because look at their current situation. Her hands slide down his neck, “I can grind myself on your tongue however I want, the pace is mine to dictate, and I like that.” His cock twitches at the fantasy of Regina sitting on his face, all breathless and wanton, the smell of her surrounding him, that tight grip of her fingers through his hair. “But that position also limits certain aspects.” 

He chews his lip, trying to figure out what she means, and also trying to not tip his hips up and press into her heat anymore than she is already allowing him to do. Everything about this woman is so fucking warm and soft and god damn entrancing as Robin watches the way her hands smooth down his chest, up her own thighs, linking her fingers into his own and drawing them up to her lips. “I like being eaten out, but do you know what I like more?” 

Robin shakes his head. 

His ring finger slips into her mouth, the hot slide of her tongue teasing over the pad. It’s all so fucking hot that Robin shudders beneath her, shivers and has his insides set on fire as she smirks down at him, drawing his hand down her chest, lower still over her belly before she tucks his hand between her thighs with a breathy answer of, “Being finger fucked,” and Robin whimpers. 

_ Christ. _

_ Fucking Hell. _

She is soaked. 

  
  


_____________ 

Truthfully she was pretty sure she wasn’t going to let Robin touch her, but, well, he is gorgeous and apparently her self-restraint can only withstand so much with those pretty blue eyes looking all hopeful and wanting up at her. He even cums handsomely, every scrunch of his brow had Regina’s thighs clenching, the gravelly groans he desperately tried to hold back had that coil in her belly heating, and fuck her silly, the way he responded to the riding crop, the tight tension in his muscles, the lovely red welts she’s left behind, well it all has Regina’s libido sparking. 

There is no harm in letting him help get her off, it’s going to happen eventually anyway. Though she probably needs to reassess later. She never lets a sub touch her like she is allowing Robin on the first few meetings. But, and it’s a rather large but, tonight didn’t really feel like an appointment with a submissive, it felt like a date. Which again she needs to figure out why, before they walk into dangerous territory. 

And his fingers are so damn thick, a smidge calloused as they rub through her folds, slipping up and down as she arches back and lets him touch her. His breath runs thick and deep when she parts her thighs just a little more so he can slide further down, and it feels so fucking good that she is caught between moaning and laughing. He strokes through her with such reverence, as though he’s never touched a woman like her before, it’s soft, yet powerful, this reserved strength he has with every circling of her clit. 

The pulse between her thighs builds, a flush creeping through her skin as she rolls her hips to meet his every move, and it’s beginning to ache, in that gloriously perfect way that has her belly curling hot. She should have guessed he’d be damn good with this fingers, the way he crooks them just so, teases at her entrance for a moment before spreading her with his other hand so his thumb can flick against her clit. She wants him inside her, wants him to slide those thick fingers up into her, she knows he could reach that one spot that will have her flooding into his hand. And she wants that. Is actively pursuing the edge now as she grinds and rolls herself on his hand. 

It’s on the tip of her tongue, the demand he fuck up into her, toss it all to hell, she wants it now. 

And then her phone rings, that one ringtone that freezes Regina dead. Her hand whips down to grasp at Robin’s wrist as her eyes fly over to the desk where her phone sings darkly away. It’s been weeks since he’s called her, and her heart plummets because there is no good conversation that comes with that ringtone. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

She is up and off Robin in seconds, leaving him perplexed at the sudden shift in her. Quickly she runs over to her desk, this angry, thick, anxious bubble building in her chest at the sight of his name blinking on the screen. She has to answer it. Something could be wrong. Something is always wrong when he calls. 

“Regina?” Robin sits up on the chaise with a befuddled look. “You okay?” 

She shakes her head and tries to calm her breathing as her thumb slides across the phone and she prays that he can’t hear her fear when she finally finds her voice. 

“Daniel? What’s going on?” 

FIN. 


	8. The Office Appointment

MMWSYN 8 - 

He sits for a few minutes, lingering on the chaise with Regina’s wetness still coating his fingers, as his eyes follow her anxious, pacing steps back and forth. It’s all hushed words he can’t exactly hear, but he knows it’s Daniel, his name spilled out of Regina’s lips and his initial reaction turned a touch angry at the panic one man seems to elicit within her. 

He can’t say anything, nor exactly can he do anything for her right now either and truthfully isn’t sure if he is supposed to stay or leave. She hasn’t given him permission either way. Is this date over? Robin isn’t certain. It feels over, just based on the fact that not ten minutes ago he was nearly about to go knuckle deep inside her and now he is sitting ass naked on the sofa alone. 

This phone call could not have been more poorly timed. It’s just another reason Robin decides he doesn’t much care for the other man. 

He watches her quietly, probably shouldn’t stare but the curves of her body enrapture him. She is so soft, yet riddled with tension. He could feel it in the small shakes of her thighs around his waist, the slight shuddering of her breath after she’d kiss him. It’s as though she was afraid to break him, to push too hard, to ask too much of him so soon. This world isn’t something he has been privy too before, and it all makes him wonder what is harder, being the dominant or the submissive, and in the end who has the real power? Either way it’s restraint that is being tested on both sides. 

All Robin is damn certain of is that he likes the feeling of Regina on him. He likes the weight of her in his lap, the strength in her hands that slide up and down his chest, the softness of her lips pressing into his. He likes the smell of her, fucking adores seeing that touch of blush pink her cheeks when he pays her a compliment, and the taste of her, there is nothing like the taste of Regina Mills. In fact while he waits, Robin figures he might as well cement it to memory and sucks her off of his fingers with a groan. Fucking perfect. 

She turns at the sound, cocks a brow and he can almost see a smirk on her pretty lips when she realizes exactly what he is doing. Maybe he should be embarrassed at being caught, but he is pretty damn sure Regina doesn’t care.

The rest of the time he sits there, with Regina avoiding eye contact as she faces the window mostly, which he can’t be too miffed at, given the fact she is still stark naked and letting him get an ample view of her….assets. And he tries to not eavesdrop, allowing her as much privacy as he can but every now and then he hears her voice dip anxiously and the tension in her shoulders tighten and it makes him wonder who the hell Daniel thinks he is, shrinking Regina down like that. 

He really, really doesn’t like the guy. 

The conversation seems never ending and Robin glances up at the clock, grimacing at the fact it’s nearing eleven and he should probably get home soon. He doesn’t want to leave, but it also seems a bit odd that he sits naked on her sofa waiting for her return when clearly there is a heavy phone call happening. 

So he grabs his clothes, begins to slowly tug on his boxers, socks and pants all while Regina’s back is turned, and he won’t leave without saying goodbye, but he doesn’t want to intrude any longer. 

It’s not until he has his shirt half buttoned up that her hand presses into his back from behind, and Robin turns gently only to find apologetic brown eyes staring back up at him. The phone is still tucked between her shoulder and ear as she sighs, bites down on her lip and starts to help him button up the rest of his shirt. 

He can feel the way her hands are shaking slightly with each button, the distressed watery look in her eyes as the voice on the other side prattles on. It all makes him rather uncertain what to do, he wants to ask her yet he promised to not pry. 

But clearly she is uncomfortable in some way, or feeling belittled and Robin fucking hates it- bloody fucking loathes it, but stands still as a statue with his hands flexing against her hips as she slides the last two buttons together and sighs quietly. 

Her hands lay flat on his chest and she steps in a touch closer to lean her forehead against his temple, a shuddering breath slipping out and Robin wants to scream for her, opts to wrap his arms around her small frame instead, but still, he burns inside with a mountain of contempt for Daniel. 

She lets him hug her for a good half a minute, and Robin revels in it, pouts pitifully when she pulls away and gives him a dejected look and he knows it’s time to go. 

It wasn’t the ending to the night he had anticipated but for ninety percent of it, he has to say it was a bang up evening, he just hopes that Regina feels the same way. He thinks so. Everything was going rather well before Daniel called. And he has to internally point out that Regina let him nearly finger her. Which he is pretty sure would mean he earned the chance to give her pleasure. Not that he wasn’t enjoying her grinding away on his cock, or getting to touch and feel her body, but fuck, when she asked him, or rather guided his hand down, Robin was pretty sure he’d died and gone to proverbial heaven.

So it has to have been a success of an evening right? He was a good submissive, he is pretty sure. 

Yet there is a reservation in the way she kisses him goodbye, a quick press of her lips to his own before she whispers out a quiet apology, turns back to the phone and walks away from Robin, leaving him at the doorway to see himself out. 

And he watches her go, feeling a bit deflated with every step she takes further away before he finally slips out the door and makes the long walk back home. 

Honestly he had half expected to hear from her later, but his phone never rang. 

Not on Sunday either. 

She didn’t call on Monday. 

He nearly phoned her yesterday just to make sure everything was alright, but after a few too many evening beers alone, he’d come to the conclusion that it wasn’t his place, no matter how much he wanted to ask. 

Their contract isn’t for that, it’s for sex. He just needs to understand that, he supposes. Regardless of how much he might want a little more, that isn’t what he promised her. 

Wednesday finds him in the middle of an interview that, in truth, he has no interest in. Some idiot is groaning about how tourism affects nature but refuses to see how the parks need tourists money to sustain and well, where the hell are they going to get money from if not tourism that brings people in? It’s a redundant conversation in Robin’s opinion and he’s already made up his mind on the fact he isn’t going to be writing an article about it. 

But he sits at his desk regardless, trying his damndest to look engaged. That is until his phone buzzes and he sees her name lit up on the screen with three rather promising words beneath. 

RM: Are you free? 

His heart skips, fucking right he is free for her. In fact, this is the perfect excuse for him to also end this verbose dulled interview. It will probably come back to bite him in the ass if August finds out he stopped an interview literally mid-sentence. But August doesn’t understand that Regina Mills is texting Robin right now and that is by far the more important matter. 

He feels only slightly bad when he has to stop the younger man with a quick curt apology and lie that he has another meeting to attend to, and he tries to not let the flare of guilt build at the sag in the other man’s shoulders as he nods and makes his way out. Robin nearly chases after him but the buzzing of his phone has his hands closing his office door instead. 

RL: What can I do for you M’lady?

RM: Am I interrupting your work day? 

RL: Not in the slightest.

RM: Are you certain? 

RL: Positive.

RM: Are you available to come to my office in an hour?

Robin can’t help the grin that grows. She wants to see him. 

RL: I can make that work. Can I pick up anything for you on my way? 

RM: No thank you. Just let yourself into my office when you get there. 

RL: As you wish M’lady. 

Perhaps Saturday was just a hiccup. He sure hopes so, unless this is Regina asking to meet him because she is going to let him go, maybe things have changed. 

He suddenly becomes a touch anxious as he grabs his coat and keys. It’s nice enough out that he can stop for a quick sandwich and coffee before making his way down to her office. Hopefully that will give his nerves enough time to calm down. Coffee might have not been the best choice. Plus his breath won’t be the most appealing if she decides to kiss him. Or maybe it won’t matter at all if she is giving him the boot. 

Gum. He will grab a pack of gum. Just in case. 

He is halfway down the third block when he feels his phone buzz once more. 

RM: Oh, one more thing. When you arrive, I’d like you to take your shirt off, fold it over my chair please and have a seat on the white sofa while you wait. 

Heat spills through him, and he is pretty fucking sure this isn’t her way of ending things. 

The rest of the walk seems brighter, happier and has a touch of eagerness in his step. It’s a good day to be Regina Mills’ sub. Well, anyday is probably a good day for it, but today just seems that much better and Robin has to force himself to walk slower, lest he barge into her office twenty minutes too early. 

\------- 

It’s busy as he enters the reception area, a flurry of activity and people that step around him without a second glance or care. Not even Tink seems to notice Robin as he makes his way down the hallway on the left towards Regina’s office. She gave him keys already, and honestly he is damn grateful for not having to ask someone to let him in, awkward exchanges aren’t really his thing, and he is pretty sure there would be more than a few questions tossed his way over why a nature writer is suddenly asking to be let into the CEO’s office. 

It’s pristine as always, not a speck of dust or dirt on the granite floors. He wonders for a moment if it’s Regina who is the clean freak or if the cleaners just do a really good job. Probably both, he assumes, as he shucks his coat off and hangs it on a hook by the door. She’d asked for him bare chested, so he quickly gets to work on following the rules, slipping off the undershirt and folding both as neatly as he can over the chair. 

And then he waits. For what feels like forever. Fifteen minutes in her office feels like two hours and he is antsy to see her. To see what she is wearing, to see her smile, to feel her touch him. 

His phone buzzes and his brow cocks high when he finds that his location on her couch has been changed to her own office seat. It seems odd sitting in her chair, padded white leather and metal armrests, and he spins for a moment in it, taking in the incredible view of the bay that so few would ever get to see like this. It’s kept for the rich and famous. Untouchable beauty that comes with a significant price tag. He smirks, power is rather seductive isn’t it? 

“Enjoying the view?” 

He turns at the sound of her voice, feels a heat ripple across his skin when she smiles at him across the office and tries to not notice the fact her fingers just flipped the door lock closed. He is more preoccupied within seconds by the emerald green dress clinging to her skin, all bare arms and toned thighs for his perusal. It’s a phenomenal color on her, Robin decides rather quickly. And the cut in the front isn’t all too shabby either, gives him a nice peek of cleavage he would give pretty much anything to bury his face into right now. 

Has he mentioned he’s a lucky bastard lately? 

She rounds the desk, steps between his thighs and raises a brow expectantly, and Robin understands the rules, he doesn’t lift his hands off the metal arm rests but leans up and towards her, dropping a kiss to the edge of her collarbone before sitting back in the chair dutifully. 

“I have 45 minutes, and this week has been hectic, so I need to let off a bit of tension.” She turns around, “Take my dress off please.” 

Robin knows not to be told twice, she doesn’t like repeating herself and if he gets a chance to have his hands on her again, well, he is no fool to waste such precious minutes simply staring at her. He stands and slips the zipper down quickly, blowing out a hot breath at the skimpy dark gray lace underneath and he wonders if anyone else knows that their boss is a fucking vixen in lingerie. 

He tries to not focus on the slight jiggle of her back side when he tugs the material down, helps her step out of the dress before it wrinkles and lays it gently on the side of her desk and sits back down in the chair.

There has to be formal permission for him to touch her. She has to say the words or else it’s punishment and honestly, Robin is rather grateful to even be here again, so if it’s patience she needs, it’s patience he’ll give her. 

Though he is pretty sure she is testing his resolve when she bends over her desk, arching her back and giving him a little wiggle when his jaw drops. 

It’s the smallest little slate colored thong that slips between her cheeks that has Robin nearly drooling. 

He can hear her laugh lightly, and he should probably say something rather than simply gawk at her ass, but it’s a nice fucking ass and he is pretty sure she is going to let him touch it, and well words seem a little too hard to string together at the current moment. 

So he stares, doesn’t touch, and thanks the gods above for his luck of getting to have Regina Mills bend over a desk in front of him in nothing but stilettos and lingerie. She cocks a brow over her shoulder rather expectantly, as though Robin should already know what she wants.

“I need you to spank me.” 

His mouth runs dry. 

Holy-fuck-him. 

She wants to be spanked, by him. 

The mental image of his hand connecting sharply with the round suppleness of her ass has Robin’s erection roaring to life. 

Her voice interrupts his momentary lapse of coherence with a low and strict, “Robin, now. I won’t ask again.” 

He nods dumbly, swallows thickly, and lifts his right hand, bringing it back down with a dull thwack on her backside and Regina groans, and he isn’t sure it was a good groan. So he goes again, a little harder, but not so hard the red mark lingers for more than a second or two. 

He doesn’t want to hurt her, after all.

It’s on the fourth smack that Regina suddenly stands with a growl, flips around onto Robin, a high heel pressed into his groin and her fingers sharply digging into his jaw. “I asked to be spanked, not get a buddy tap.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you M’lady.” He confesses, wincing at the pressure her heel puts on his already straining cock. 

Regina simply just shakes her head, and levels Robin with a hot rigid look, and he is pretty sure this is just a taste of how she dominates a submissive. It’s both arousing and terrifying at the same time. 

But he wants to please her, wants to follow her rules and be a good sub. “That’s what safe words are for.” She levels almost boredly at him, “Now you will do as I ask or I will both punish you and find someone who will follow the rules, understood?” Her nails dig into his cheek as he nods, swallows and takes a long steadying breath when she finally releases him and turns back around. 

He can do this. It’s just a firm spanking. Nothing crazy. “How many M’lady?” 

“Start with 20 and we will see if you actually listened to me.” She sounds rather smug, and something in Robin trips over, she is testing him, seeing if he has what it takes, almost teasing him, and well, he is not about to lose at this game. 

______________

Thank god he is a good listener. Her nerves were already on edge with Daniel calling and all the meetings this week over fiscal quarters, productions and everything else, she just needed a break and a moment to refocus herself. Truthfully she doesn’t have much patience to let Robin play soft with her right now. She needs it hard, to be teetering on the edge of pain, to sink into the pleasure that burns under her skin with every smack. 

It takes him a few times, a couple different angles and weight adjustments before he gets it just right and has her fingers curling over the edge of the desk. This is what she needed. Sharp, quick raps that send her brain buzzing far away from budget reports, and focusing on the sting Robin’s palm leaves behind. It flushes a heat through her every time, builds it between her thighs and tingles up her spine. 

A tight little moan catches in her throat on the third correct contact and she can hear his breathy whispered ‘fuck me’ as her ass jiggles with another sharp slap. 

By the seventh connection, he is getting the hang of the heaviness his hand needs to be, the crack it has to have against her skin to have those sexy hisses seep through her lips, and when she cocks her head around, Robin catches the small smile on her lips and he must know by now that she’s enjoying it. 

“Is that better M’lady?” He groans, palming her ass with a grateful squeeze, “Or do you need it harder?” 

She can hear the way his breath bottoms out, and technically she didn’t give him permission to stop and touch her, but it feels good, and she’s decided to be somewhat of a glutton for pleasure today. So she tells him harder, that she wants to be able to feel the sting of it lingering for the rest of the afternoon, that she wants her ass good and reddened within the next ten minutes. 

Thankfully Robin complies, and by the time he is nearing fifteen, Regina can feel a trickle of sweat running down her back, the ache between her thighs pulsing, and fuck, this is exactly what she needed. To walk on the edge of pain and pleasure, to feel a strong palm against her skin, to revel in the heat and spiralling tension that coils in her belly. “Twenty more.” She breathes and smiles into her hands at the moan Robin lets go at her demand, “Do you need a minute in between, M’lady?” 

She shakes her head, arches her back and tips her ass up higher for him. 

Regina widens her stance a touch so Robin can slide a hand around the outside of her leg, his fingers precariously close to where she is beginning to soak her thong. He tugs her a little, spreads her a fraction more and it’s not like he needs it to be spanking her, but Regina can’t really find it in her to care when his hand comes down on another sharp, hard whack, one that has her eyes squeezing shut and sparks popping behind her eyelids - that is more like it. 

She feels his hand slide up the outside of her thigh, pressing gently down on the small of her back, forcing her down into the desk just a little more. She cocks her head his way, lifts a curious brow at his bravery, but he simply smiles, and lets his hand smack against her rear again. She can’t move as much with him holding her this way, can’t squirm away from his hand, and it all makes her just a little hotter at the fact he is letting his dominant side streak through. He wants her still, wants to have the upper hand and hold on her body. It thrills her. 

Not many subs understand the power play that happens. They don’t realize that she is the one surrendering to their touch even if she is the one giving the demands. This is what she loves about this type of relationship, how eventually the submissive learns the balancing act of taking direction and yet taking control. Robin is a fast learner it seems and by the twentieth hit to her ass, Regina can feel the wetness slickening her thighs. And if it is any indication by the way Robin groans, he can see it too. 

His fingers slide across the lace band of her thong, and she can feel his want through the hesitation. She flicks her eyes to the clock on the wall, eighteen minutes left. Plenty of time. 

“Take them off.” 

––––-

Robin freezes as Regina lifts herself onto her elbows, arches and cracks her neck once to the side and sighs before sinking back down on her belly onto the table. Slowly, and just to make sure he hadn’t heard her incorrectly, Robin slips his fingers under the lace band, dies a little inside when it sticks for a moment to the wetness between her thighs. As he bends to drag the thong down her toned thighs, his nose bumps against her backside, and his lips are so, so deadly close to where he wants to taste her. 

It strikes him then, as he closes his eyes when Regina toes off the undergarment, that she is allowing him to give her pleasure. She’s wet. Really fucking wet, which means she likes this, being spanked, it turns her on, it gives her release and he is the one doing it. Clearly he must have done something right to deserve this. It makes his cock ache in his pants. 

It’s a need now to touch her, to touch all of her, and he is grateful that she is allowing his fingers to drag up her legs and over the curve of her ass, lets him palm her flesh greedily for a long minute. 

“You have five minutes.” She leans into his touch, “Do what you will with them.” 

Surely he has died and gone to his own personal heaven. 

Five minutes isn’t a lot of time, but it’s enough to get her off at least twice he is pretty sure. Especially now that he has been given near free reign and she is already slick and ready for him. For a second he simply looks at her, takes in the curves and softness of her skin, the red prints his palm left behind on her ass, her very biteable ass. 

A little yelp escapes her when his teeth nip at said biteable ass, a humming chuckle that follows as she wiggles a little, and he takes it as a good sign, and goes in for a second nip followed by a long lick with his tongue over the cheek. He keeps at her like that, kissing and licking over reddened curves as his fingers slip to stroke between her thighs. She is so ungodly wet already, so pliable and glistening for him, that he can’t help but shift the chair a touch closer, forcing her legs to spread apart just that much more. 

He doesn’t mean to moan, really he tries to keep it down but his finger slips through her folds and dips into her and it is just so fucking perfect. She is fucking perfect. Warm and tight and wet around his digit. He pumps into her slowly once, twice, three times until his ears are blessed with an equally matched whimper coming from Regina. He lets his hand smack down on her backside when a second finger joins the other inside her and Robin swears a little cum seeps out from his raging erection when she squeezes down on him. If he is ever so lucky to slide his cock into her, Robin is absolutely certain he won’t last more than two minutes. 

Speaking of which, he is running out of time and he is a man on a very important mission. Pushing aside his own begging need he starts up on her, lets his mouth traverse her skin while his fingers thump relentlessly inside her, against that part that is beginning to swell and slicken, that spot that is making Regina buck and writhe in front of him. 

She is soaking his hand, it’s beginning to trickle down his palm and she clenches tight when he crooks his fingers just a little and begins to rub hard and fast. Her thighs are beginning to shake, he can feel them trembling, a clack of her heel, smack of her hand against the desk, those hot little noises she is making, it all has him zeroing in on making her cum for him, because she is allowing him to do so. 

He spanks her again, and again, and once more for good measure before he shifts over, runs his tongue straight through the cleft of her backside and begs off the burning of his wrist that works her over. He will not stop until she tells him too, in fact he won’t stop until she safe words him. Those are the rules after all. It should be obscene, twisted and beyond that he is sitting in her office fingering her, listening to her demand he go faster, just a little deeper, that she is almost there, she is going to cum on his fingers. She even has the audacity to ask if that’s what he wants, if he wants her to cum on his fingers, as though it isn’t some ridiculous rhetorical question. Of course he wants it. He fucking needs to see it, will do whatever she asks so long as he can feel her fracture in pleasure around his fingers right now. 

Her voice is all breathy and tight as she asks him to fuck her harder, to spank her again, to go just a bit faster. 

It’s in the moment he lets his tongue touch not so innocently against the hole he isn’t filling that she stiffens, tightens all around him, arches back into the thumping of his fingers and lets out this fucking beautiful moan. She trembles and shakes around him, pushes back into his mouth and utterly shatters around his fingers and it is fucking gorgeous. 

Bloody perfection to him seeing her bend and rock, tight and strung like a bow, a quiver that runs through her stunning flushed skin. 

He encourages it along, counts to fifteen with slow, steady pumps of his fingers, a bead of sweat sliding down his temple before he feels her finally relax, her body sinking into the table and her hand shifting back to wrap around his wrist. 

It’s not a word, but he knows it all the same. She’s done, his five minutes are up. Far too quickly, but it's not like Robin can be so greedy to push for more.

Gently he slides away from her, slips his fingers from her and can’t help the fact when they find their way into his mouth. It’s glorious. The taste of her. He could surely live off of it. 

Sitting back in the chair he runs a palm over her backside, sucking his soaked fingers clean while he waits patiently for her. 

Regina regains her breath and stands up, shakes her hair out and stretches before she turns with a bright, breathless smile. He matches her grin, licks his lips and takes a deep breath when her eyes linger on his fingers that finally fall from his mouth and into his lap. 

For a moment she just smiles at him, runs a hand through her hair before she steps into him, and his heart stops when her fingers reach for his belt before thumbing open his fly quickly and sliding down the zipper. It feels like a daze as she tugs his pants and boxers down his hips, his erection springing free. His hands wrap around her waist as she seats herself on his lap, the feeling of her wetness coating his cock and Robin drops his head back with a groan when her lips meet his own. 

“You are going to sit here and let me grind on you until I cum again. Understand?” She breathes against his neck, dropping a line of kisses to his throat. He nods, swallows thickly and squeezes her hips tight as she begins to move against him. 

It’s bloody divine, having her rock and swivel her core against him, slick and getting wetter with every back and forth on his shaft. He is going to cum from this, isn’t sure he has permission to, but he can feel that heat boiling low, churning and filling with every passing second. 

Her fingers grip around his shoulders as she leans back just enough that her lace clad breasts are arching towards him, and he wants to suck on her nipples. He’s not allowed to but fuck if his mouth doesn’t water at the need for it. “Harder Robin.” Regina licks her lips and presses a palm to his chest, bracing as she grinds against him, “Make me cum again.” 

He is hot, burning like a wildfire inside for her as he wraps his hands around her hips, a pinch of possessiveness streaking through him at just how perfectly she fits in his hands, so small and delicate, yet so powerful and strong. It’s as though she was made for him, made to fit ever so snugly against his cock. Just fucking perfect. 

He tugs and pulls her back and forth over his shaft. Revels in the way she sways and slides with him, the flush on her breasts, the breathy shake of her voice asking him, no, demanding him to keep going. He can feel her getting wetter, soaking his pelvis and thighs with every stroke. He’s not allowed to cum, but fuck, look at her, writhing on his cock like that, utterly beautiful as her legs begin to tremble around his hips. 

Everything begins to quicken, the grind of her hips, those sexy sounds seeping through her lips, the blush that pinkens her cheeks, and his hands wrap around her hips and tug her harder, more firm over his cock. She’s fucking perfect - the way she arches her back, the quiver in her abdomen, he wants his tongue on her, it all makes him want to lick her from navel to neck. He knows she is close, has to bite his cheek to keep from coming before her, he will not disappoint her like that. It’s with a few trembling staccatoed thrusts of her core against him that has her finally shattering with a whimpered cry, her nails digging into his chest, those long lashes fluttering closed as she soaks him with another stunning orgasm. 

Christ. 

It takes everything in him to hold back his own release as she shudders and drops her head back with a grateful, relieved sigh. And he is still so bloody hard it almost hurts not to follow her over the precipice. Regina sinks in his lap, runs a hand through her hair and gives him the most beautiful smile before her eyes drop down to his erection and he dies a little inside when her fingers slip to wrap around his shaft. 

“You’ve done so well today,” she hums into his ear, “holding back for me. Giving me what I wanted.” She pats his cheek gently before leaning in to kiss him hard on the lips. She sucks and nips at his mouth while her hand begins to stroke him up and down and, Christ alive, it feels so bloody good that Robin tremors under her touch. “Do you want to cum Robin?” She kisses him again, “Do you want to cum in my hands?” 

He nods rather dumbly, far too entranced by her gaze that holds him steady and the pulsing of his cock in her palm. She twists and tugs, rubs her thumb over his tip, her other hand sliding down to cup and roll his balls. He is going to cum. It’s sparking up his spine and heating every inch of his skin. “I want you to, Robin.” She strokes him faster, “right now”, tugs a little harder and drops her lips to his throat, “because I demand it of you, and you want to make me happy don’t you, Robin?” 

Robin groans, feels his cock jump and twitch as he breathes out that yes, he wants to for her, only for her. He feels her smile against his neck, her tongue licking a long line up over his chin and up to his lips as she jerks him off. It builds, throbs and when she kisses him again, Robin explodes, warm streaming jets of cum painting his lower belly and her pretty fingers. He hears her hum her approval against his mouth, feels the heavy weight evaporate from his groin as she gently strokes him a few times more until he sinks back into the chair, breathless and fucking euphoric. 

Has he mentioned he is a lucky fucking bastard? 

He thought that Saturday’s date was the best handjob he’d ever get, there wasn’t much that could top that. But this. Having Regina’s wetness still coating his softened shaft, the weight of her on his lap, the feeling of her naked skin under his hand, the way her perfume soaks all around him, it’s expensive, sultry even, and her lips keep dotting soft affections across his brow, it all has him deciding that this was by far superior. 

Regaining his senses, he kisses her back, once, twice and a third chaste peck before his eyes finally blink open and his heart thumps hard when she smiles at him. Christ she is pretty. So fucking pretty.

Suddenly Robin is overcome by her, everything about her. It’s as though a switch flips in his mind and all he wants is her. Perhaps there shouldn’t be this roar of affection towards her, perhaps he shouldn’t allow his heart to stumble over itself when she smiles at him and strokes through his hair, perhaps he shouldn’t let his mind wander to what it would be like to truly court her, to hold her hand over a dinner date, to walk her through the moonlight and kiss her breathless just because she would be his. 

He wants her to be his. 

Which poses a problem, he is fairly certain. That wasn’t part of the contract. In fact it was specifically spelled out that this is not that type of relationship. But he can’t help the flutter in his heart when she sighs and glances over at the clock with a scowl. He would give his right hand for another ten minutes with her like this. But time is up, a fact he utterly loathes when she lifts up off his lap and reaches for a few tissues on her desk, cleaning up both her hands and his belly before searching for her discarded thong and dress.

Tucking himself back into his pants, he reaches out for her garments, and Regina’s brow cocks high when he slips them from her hands and bends down to slide her underwear back on. Her skin is so soft underneath his hands, a brief smoothing of his palm over her ass has him grinning that he can still feel the heat of his spanking earlier. For what it’s worth, Regina says nothing, simply turns around and allows Robin the unfortunate pleasure of zipping up her dress once again. He drops a kiss to her shoulder, a second to her neck before he steps back, giving her enough space to spin in his arms. 

“Thank you.” She smiles, “That was exactly what I needed.” and reaches for his folded shirt on the desk. He slips his arm through, revels in the way her nails trace lightly over his abdomen and chest for a minute before she starts buttoning it up for him. It’s rather lovely, having her touch him like this, soft and gentle, a complete contrast to the domination of her touch moments ago.

“The pleasure was all mine M’lady.” He grins back, taking a moment to study her features as she clicks her heels back on. 

It’s with one final kiss that she walks with him back to the office door, thumbing open the latch, “I’ll call you soon. Keep your Friday open for me.” 

He nods, drops a kiss to her knuckles and watches her walk back down the hallway, his gaze dropping down to her backside and a smirk on his lips that lingers his entire walk back. He will certainly be thinking of her reddened, spanked bottom for days to come. 

That surely can’t be wrong can it? He’s only a man who just had a spectacular afternoon, and he is pretty sure he might be falling in love with the woman who asked him to spank her just because she needed it. 

__________ 

Nerves slam into her by the time five o’clock rolls around, vibrating anxiety that ripples with every breath she draws. This appointment has been hanging like a dark looming cloud for the entire day. It makes her jittery and anxious knowing he is going to be walking through those doors any second now. Perhaps she shouldn’t have had Robin come today. Her ass is sore in the best way, but it makes her overtly aware that this meeting had her mind utterly scattered and she needed the momentary reprieve from what will surely be an uncomfortable conversation now. 

If Daniel were to ever find out about her extra-curricular activities, she would lose Henry for certain. It would be the last nail in the coffin, the final straw, all he would need to drive her completely out of Henry’s life. 

The sound of footsteps has her heart thundering and she begs her nerves to settle as the door to the boardroom opens. 

“Hello Regina.” 

“Hi Daniel.” 

“We need to talk.” 

Regina swallows as he sits down across from her, and her heart sinks when a cell phone she knows far too well is slid across the oak table. It’s Henry’s. The one she secretly gave him. It’s on her conference table and Daniel seethes out an angry breath, “I take it you recognize this phone. Apparently you gave it to our son without my knowledge.”

Oh God. She is so fucked. 

TBC.


End file.
